Star Wars: remix
by AslansHow24
Summary: This is my version of what would have happened if Anakin never became a jedi. It will detail each of the 6 movies with obvious differences. It is a rewrite of my earlier one which i accidently deleted a while back.
1. beginning

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Summary: What if Anakin Skywalker had been hit by a blaster shot instead of hiding in the Cockpit? What if Obi-Wan had never promised to train Anakin? What if Anakin never became a Jedi? All of those questions will be answered, in this remixed story of Star wars episodes one through 6 and beyond. **

**I am rewriting the story based on a review I got. I hope it will please people better. **

"Anakin, hide" Qui-Gon Jinn shouted when they entered the hangar. There was blaster fire all around as Anakin searched for a safe place to hide. He ran to a large stone pillar, and tried to hide behind it, but he was a moment too late and a blaster shot hit him in the side, causing him to double over in pain. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. He didn't want to worry anyone. R2 Beeped at him shrilly.

"I know R2, but they're busy right now" he said in a whispered voice. R2 was not convinced and he let out a series of beeps. "I'll be fine" Anakin reassured the worried droid. "Go and help the others get into the throne room." R2 beeped and left the spot. Anakin kept a hand close to his side and leaned back against the pillar. He could hear a lot of shouting, but he was slowly losing consciousness. Finally his eyes closed and he slumped into a heap on the stone floor. When the hangar bay was completely quiet, R2 rolled back to the spot where he had left Anakin and started beeping shrilly, but of course, no one could hear him.

"Now Viceroy, we will discuss a new treaty" Padme Amidala informed him harshly. They had succeeded in locking the viceroy in the throne room. Captain Panaka held the Viceroy at blaster point.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Panaka asked angrily. The viceroy still said nothing. Just then they heard R 2-D2 whistling from outside the door. His whistles were shrill and frantic. Padme looked towards the captain who nodded for her to open the doors. She opened the doors and it was clear that R2 was frantically trying to tell her something. Unfortunately she couldn't understand the small droid. Just than a translation droid entered the room.

"C-46, can you tell me what R2 wants?" she asked. C-46 listened to R2 for a moment.

"He says that there is a wounded boy in the aircraft hangar, and he needs immediate attention" C-46 told her. Padme paled. She knew she couldn't leave until they discussed things with the viceroy. She turned to one of her handmaidens.

"Rabe', go down to the aircraft hangar and find Anakin. Bring him up here" she instructed. Once Rabe was gone and the doors were once again locked, Padme turned to the viceroy.

"Do you realize what you've done?" she asked. The Viceroy remained silent, which infuriated Padme.

Rabe' hurried to the hangar and found the pale boy lying blood oozing from a wound in his chest. She gently picked him up and carried him to the medical lab. Several medical droids were waiting expecting injured people to come in during all of the chaos, but none of them expected to see an unconscious boy.

"Please help him" She said, laying Anakin onto the table. The droids got to work quickly, hoping to save the young boy's life. "Bring him to the throne room when you are done" Rabe' instructed.

Jar Jar Binks was ready to surrender to the battle droids, when they started falling apart. The gungan general beside him declared that the control ship orbiting the planet had been destroyed. The gungans cheered loudly. Jar Jar hoped that his new friends had been able to stop the Viceroy. He also hoped that no one at the palace had gotten hurt.

Back at the palace, Padme sat in the throne room watching the viceroy and waiting for the senator ship to arrive and pick him up. Anakin was lying on a pull out bed beside her. The droids had given him a sleeping draught to ease the pain. Obi-Wan entered at that moment and he was carrying Qui-Gon Jinn's body.

"Is he dead?" Padme asked. Obi-Wan nodded gravely. Tears filled Padme's eyes. Qui-Gon had been a loyal friend and she would miss him deeply.

"The Sith that attacked us is dead, but Qui-Gon died in the process" Obi-wan told her.

"Do you know who it was?" Padme asked. Obi-wan shook her head as his gaze landed on Anakin.

"What will happen to him?" she asked following his gaze. Obi-wan sighed.

"He is of no use to the council. They have not granted him the rights to become a Jedi. More or less, he will most likely have to work in a cargo ship or take a charter ship back to Tatooine." Padme looked shocked.

"He is just a boy" she exclaimed. "How you could even suggest such a thing is beyond me. Can't you take him?" Neither one noticed that Anakin was awake and staring at them. The pain in his side seemed to torture him, saying 'look at what you did in coming here. No one wants you'. Tears filled his eyes as he surveyed the scene in front of him.

"Your Highness, I can't take him because I will soon be searching for my own Padawan learner." Obi-Wan explained. Padme sighed.

"I'm sorry?" She apologized. "I just don't want him to be somewhere where he will be treated badly"

"Do you know where else he can go?" Obi-Wan asked. Padme was silent for a moment, than a smile lit up her entire face.

"I have an idea" Padme went on. "I just hope that my handmaidens and my court will accept it". Just then there was a sudden knock on the door. "Come in" Padme called. Chancellor Palpatine entered the room.

"Am I interrupting anything?" he asked curiously.

"No Chancellor. Is the ship ready for the viceroy?" Padme asked.

"Yes, Your Highness" Palpatine informed her. Two guards came in and grabbed the viceroy. Padme turned and saw that Anakin was awake. It hurt to see the expression of loneliness on his face. She held out her hand and he took it. They followed the guards out to the ship.

"Now Viceroy, you're going to have to go back to the senate and explain all this" Padme said sternly. The Viceroy ignored her as he was taken onto the ship. Padme watched the ship take off. She turned to Obi-wan and sighed sadly.

"I will miss you Obi-wan" She said softly. "You and Qui-Gon were a great help to my people." Obi-wan smiled at her gently.

"And I will miss you, but perhaps we will meet again someday, another time and place" He turned and headed to his ship. Padme turned and led Anakin back into the palace.


	2. Placement

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter two: Placement**

Padme led Anakin into a small room and sat him down in a chair.

"Your Highness, Are you going to send me back to Tatooine?" He asked in a small voice. It pained Padme to hear the hurt in the young boy's voice. She shook her head and kissed his forehead gently.

"Do you trust me Ani?" She asked softly. Anakin looked a little surprised at the question than nodded fervently. "Than please, call me Padme. We are friends okay." He nodded silently. She smiled. "I have to go take care of business, okay. I want you to stay right here until someone comes to fetch you" Once she was gone, Anakin smiled. He hoped he'd never have to leave. Padme was so kind and gentle, just like his mom. He would only ever allow her and his mom to ever call him Ani.

Padme walked into the throne room where the captain and her handmaidens were waiting.

"I have called you all here to discuss the matter of Anakin" She said firmly.

"What do you mean your highness?" Sabe' asked, stepping forward.

"As you all know Anakin is 11 years old and came here in hopes of becoming a Jedi. The Jedi council has not granted him the right of becoming a Jedi, therefore they have considered sending him back to Tatooine to be a slave once again or having him work on a cargo ship" She paused to let the information sink in.

"He is just a boy" Panaka protested. "He deserves better"

"I know" Padme replied. "Which is why I have decided to take him under my wing until my term is up, after which, he will join me in my own home." Rabe' stepped forward.

"Excuse me, your highness, but you are only fourteen years old. How do you expect to take care of him?" She asked.

"Anakin is quite capable of taking care of himself. I just want him to know that he is loved and give him a comfortable place to stay. I want all of your support and I want him to be treated as you would treat me" There was a chorus of agreement through out the room. Anakin jumped up when Rabe' entered the room. In her hand she held a clean starched tunic and a pair of leather boots.

"Queen Amidala would like you to get dressed for the ceremony" She told him.

"Ceremony?" He asked. Rabe' nodded.

"We are celebrating the alliance between Naboo and the Gungans" She replied. Anakin smiled as she left him to change. As he put on his knew clothes, he felt wonderful. On Tatooine his clothes had been full of dust all the time and his shoes had been worn out. Once he was dressed and his hair was combed neatly, he left the small room and wandered about the halls trying to find Padme. Unfortunately, the Palace was so huge that he got lost. Finally, he slumped against the wall, feeling foolish and angry with himself. He closed his eyes and tried to relax.

"Hello there" Anakin's eyes flew open and he saw Padme watching him with a smile on her face. She was dressed in a pretty white gown. He quickly pulled away from the wall embarrassed.

"Are you ready?" Padme asked. Anakin nodded. As they walked down the hall, Anakin suddenly stopped.

"Ani, what's the matter?" Padme asked. He turned to face her.

"If you don't send me to Tatooine, where will you send me?" He asked, fearing the answer. Padme knelt down, not caring about her dress and hugged him.

"No where" She told him. He pulled back in surprise. "I want you to live here with me" She explained. A slow smile spread across Anakin's face at thought of being with Padme. He flung his arms around her.

"Thank you" He said happily. She laughed, but then turned serious.

"Anakin, I want to be your friend, not your boss or your mother. Okay" She said. He nodded and they resumed walking. When they reached the pavilion, Anakin saw lots of people, old, young and children. He watched as Padme presented The Gungan chief with the glowing orb of unity. Everyone cheered. It was a happy day on Naboo. Later that night, before he went to sleep, Anakin renewed his vow to one day return to Tatooine and free his mother. Life would be great living with Padme, and with that thought, his eyes closed and he drifted into a deep sleep. The next day, Anakin was playing in the palace garden when he noticed a shy looking boy peeking in. He beckoned for the boy to join him.

"Hi" He said cheerfully. "My name is Anakin" He introduced himself. The other boy smiled back.

"I'm Forsythe" The boy told him. "Do you live in the palace?" Anakin nodded.

"Queen Amidala is letting me stay with her" He replied. "Do you want to play" Forsythe nodded eagerly. As they played, Anakin told Forsythe about his life on Tatooine and his dreams of becoming a pilot.

"Are you going to go to school" Forsythe asked. This question stunned Anakin. On Tatooine slaves weren't allowed schooling, he knew Kister had gone to school, but he'd never really thought about it.

"I don't know, Padme hasn't told me anything about school" He replied. Suddenly Padme entered the garden. She was dressed in a simple gown with no ceremonial make-up.

"Hey Ani, I'm glad you made a friend. I wanted to show you something. You're friend can come too if you like" She said. Anakin smiled. Padme led Anakin and Forsythe to the lake where there was a boat tied to a post. She pointed to an island in the middle of the lake.

"See that island? When I was younger, I used to go to that island and have picnics and explore. I am giving this boat to you Ani, so you can explore the island whenever you want" She said. Anakin smiled brightly, and then he remembered what Forsythe had said.

"Am I going to school?" He asked. Padme sighed.

"NO" She said. "You will be taught just like in school, but I am hiring a private teacher." Well that was good enough for Ani, as long as he could learn, he'd be happy. He had a feeling that even though Qui-Gon hadn't been able to free his mother and he might never see her again, that he would be just as happy on Naboo with Padme.


	3. Danger

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter three: Danger**

**10 years later**

Two people stood on the landing platform watching as Senator Padme's ship descended onto the platform. It touched down and landed. The great doors opened as the Senator and her attendants got off the ship. The man watching the ship took off his helmet and shook the blonde hair from his face.

"I guess I was wrong, there appears to be no danger" He said. No sooner had he said this that the ship before them blew up. The blast knocked them off their feet. His companion, a young woman in her twenties stood up and ran towards the wreck. When Padme reached her decoy she paled. Corde' one of her best friends was dead. Anakin came up behind her.

"I shouldn't have come back" She muttered.

"Your vote is important" Anakin told her. He glanced around and took her by the arm.

"We have to get you inside, before they realize she's a decoy" He said urgently. Pale and shaky, Padme allowed Anakin to lead her away. Once they were inside the apartment where they were staying she began pacing.

"I need to know who's trying to kill me" She said suddenly. Before Anakin could respond, there was a knock on the door. It was Jar Jar Binks.

"Mesa tinking yousa in danger" He said in his squeaky voice. Padme sighed. "Yousa presence is requested at the Jedi council" Padme sighed again. She didn't want to talk to the council, but she knew that she had no real choice.

"Let's go" She said. Anakin stood and took her arm.

"May I escort you?" He asked. Padme laughed as they made there way to the Jedi temple. Yoda was the first to great them.

"Senator, seeing you alive brings warm feelings to my heart" He said in a raspy voice.

"Do you know who it is who's trying to kill me?" Padme asked.

"No we don't" Mace Windu said. "We have asked two Jedi to remain with you as protection" Padme tried to protest, but the council was adamant. Once back in there chambers, she fumed.

"I do not need protection" She complained. Anakin grinned.

"Are you sure?" He asked. She threw a pillow at him and he caught it. Just then the door opened and Jar Jar Binks came in with Obi-Wan Kenobi and another man about Anakin's age.

"It has been far too long Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again... but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary." Padme said softly.

"I am sure that the council has their reasons" Obi-wan replied. "Hello Anakin" Anakin smiled.

"It is good to see you Obi-wan, Padme is right it has been too long, I just wish the circumstances of why you're here were different" He said.

"So do I" Obi-wan said. "This is my Padawan Ray Skye" The young man stepped forward. He seemed to be staring intensely at Padme, which made her feel uncomfortable.

"Our presence here will be invisible, Padme" Obi-Wan assured her. Anakin stepped forward.

"The situation is more dangerous than she will admit." He said. Padme frowned at him.

"I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me." She said fervently. Obi-Wan sighed.

"We'll do our best, but until we find this assassin you need to be protected" He told her.

"I have Ani, to protect me" Padme declared. She looked down. "I'm sorry Obi-wan; I know that you're just trying to help. Perhaps with merely your presence, the mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed. Now if you will excuse me I will retire." Anakin watched as she entered her chambers.

"Obi-wan, can I talk to you?" He asked.

"Of course. Ray, could you go check on security?" Obi-wan asked his apprentice. Ray scowled and exited the room. He wondered who this Anakin was and why he treated Obi-wan like a father.

"I have been having horrible dreams about my mother" Anakin said. "Somewhere, she's being hurt, beaten and she's calling for my help"

"Have you talked to Padme about this?" He asked. Anakin shook his head.

"I didn't want to worry her" he said softly.

"Padme will want to know, Anakin. She cares for you deeply. Channel your visions, if they are real and your mother is indeed in danger, Padme will want you to go help her" Obi-wan advised.

"But my duty is to protect the senator" Anakin protested.

"I know, Anakin, but you have a duty to family too" Obi-wan said. He knew he could give Anakin this advice, because he was not a Jedi and was allowed and capable of feelings that Jedi were not. Late that night Anakin was jolted awake by a scream coming from Padme's room. When he reached her chambers, she was sitting on the bed shaking and Dorme was holding her. There was a huge hole in the window.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

"The assassin sent two poisonous slugs" Dorme replied. "Luckily the two Jedi saved her just in time. They went to track down the assassin." Anakin sat with Padme for the rest of the night until Ray and Obi-wan finally came back.

"The council has agreed to send you and Ray to Naboo and into hiding" Obi-wan told her.

"I am not going anywhere without Ani" Padme said firmly.

"By all means take him with you" Obi-wan said.

"But master..." Ray said but Obi-wan held up a hand.

"I don't see why he can't go. He grew up there too" He said. Ray scowled more deeply.

"Very well" He said gruffly.


	4. Return to Naboo

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter four: Return to Naboo**

"I do not like this idea of hiding." Padme said angrily as she packed her bags.

"Don't worry. Now that the Council has ordered an investigation, it won't take Master Obi-Wan long to find that bounty hunter." Ray told her.

"I haven't worked for a year to defeat the "Military Creation Act" not to be here when its fate is decided." Padme huffed. Anakin touched her shoulder gently.

"I know this is hard on you" He said, kissing her forehead. "It's hard on me too" Padme resumed packing and there was an awkward silence between everyone. A small bus sped toward the massive freighter docks of Coruscant's Industrial area. The spaceport was bustling with activity. Transports of various sizes moved supplies and passengers as giant floating cranes lifted cargo out of starships. The bus stopped before a huge intergalactic freighter starship. It parked in the shadows of an overhang. Anakin, Ray and Padme, who were dressed in outland peasant clothes got up and headed for the door where Dorme, Captain Typho and Obi-wan were waiting for them. Dorme was dressed to look like Senator Amidala.

"Be safe, m'lady." Captain Typho said bowing.

"Thank you, Captain. Take good care of Dorme... the threat's on you two now." Padme said softly.

"He'll be safe with me" Dorme said. They laughed as Padme hugged her friend. Dorme's eyes filled with tears.

"You'll be fine" Padme said gently.

"It's not me, M'Lady. I worry about you. What if they realize I'm not you?" Dorme asked.

"Then I'll have my two protectors looking after me" Padme said smiling. Ray scowled as Obi-wan pulled him aside.

"Ray, you stay put on Naboo. Do not attract any attention. Do absolutely nothing without checking in with me or the Council." Obi-wan warned.

"Yes, Master" Ray replied. Obi-wan turned to Padme.

"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady. You'll be back here in no time." He said.

"I will be most grateful for your speed, Obi-wan, and please, call me Padme" She said smiling.

"We'd better go" Anakin said. Padme nodded and the three of them along with R2 headed for the bus. The freighter slowly took off from the huge docks area of Coruscant. It soon moved into the crowded skies. R2 stood in line getting food.

"Keep moving! Keep moving!" The Server said. R2 slipped a tube into a tub of mush and sucked up a large quantity. With one of his little claw-arms, he grabbed several chunks of something that looks like brown bread.

"Hey, no droids" A server said, spotting him. R2 took one last big suck and headed away from the food line. The server shouted after him angrily. The little droid moved past groups of eating or sleeping emigrants and came to where Anakin was sound asleep. The young Jedi seemed to be having a nightmare. He was very restless.

"No, no, Mom, no..." He was sweating. Padme and Ray were staring at him. Padme leaned over to wipe some of the sweat from his forehead. He woke up with a start, then realized where he was. Padme simply looked at him. He stared back, somewhat confused. R2 filled up three bowls with mush.

"What?" He asked blinking.

"You seemed to be having a nightmare" Ray replied. Anakin looked at Padme a little more closely, trying to see if he had revealed any of his secrets. She handed him a bowl of mush and bread.

"Are you hungry" She asked.

"Thank you" he said softly.

"Ani, I get the feeling you're not telling me something" Padme said softly. Anakin looked up at her.

"It's nothing for you to worry about, at least not now" he replied. Padme let it drop, because she didn't wan't to push him. "I look forward to seeing Naboo again."

"Me too" Padme replied. Padme noticed Ray staring at her once again. "Ani, can I talk to you alone?" Anakin nodded and they went to the other end of the freighter.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"I just, I have a really bad feeling about Ray" She said softly. "He scares me"

"Obi-wan trusts him" Anakin said.

"That's just it Ani, I don't think Obi-wan does trust him, at least not now" Padme replied.

"Alright, I'll keep an eye on him, okay" Padme nodded. When they arrived on Naboo a speeder bus took them to a beautiful house by the lake.

"Aren't we suppose to check in with the queen?" Ray asked. Padme shook her head. "I sent a messenger to them, I really just want to settle down and relax" They walked up to the terrace, Ray took the things inside.

"When I was in Level Three, we used to come here for school retreat. See that island? We used to swim there every day. That's the same island that I let you play at when you were younger" Padme told him.

"You didn't tell me you had a house out here" Anakin said pulling a frown.

"You didn't ask" Padme smirked. "You know Ani, I love living near the water, otherwise I wouldn't be able to do this" Catching him off guard, she shoved him off the terrace and into the water. HE came up sputtering.

"Why you little…" Without warning he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the lake. When she came up they began laughing. Suddenly Anakin leaned in and kissed. Padme kissed him back. They broke apart when they heard a startling crash. Looking up they saw Ray on the terrace staring at them, a broken glass lying by his feet. That night Anakin had another nightmare about his mother. He could feel her pain like it was his own. He bolted awake and went out onto the terrace. A short while later Padme came out on the terrace behind him.

"You had another nightmare didn't you" She wrapped her arms around him.

"I saw my mother. I saw her as clearly as I see you now. She's suffering, Padme. She is in pain...They're killing her! I must go, I have to help her! I'm sorry, Padme. I don't have a choice." He said turning to face her.

"Take me with you" Padme said. Anakin stared at her. "Where you go, I go"

"Ray won't be happy" He warned.

"I don't care" Padme said. "This is about your mother Ani, you're right, you have to help her and I want to help you" Anakin was right, Ray was not at all happy about the decision, but he knew that Padme and Anakin would go whether he went with them or not, so he settled with going.


	5. Tatooine

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter five: Tatooine**

The Naboo Starship landed in a large parking lot of Spaceships on the outskirts of Mos Espa. Anakin, Ray and Padme rode a rickshaw through the streets. Anakin stared at sights he hadn't seen for years. Finally, they came to Wattos' shop, and the rickshaw stopped.

"Wait, please." Anakin told the droid driver. The droid nodded. Anakin got down. Sitting on a stool in front of the shop was Watto. He was using a small electronic screwdriver on a fiddly droid. Three pit droids were chattering away and were trying to help him, but they seemed only to make him madder.

"Noah Nopa Da wanga Da wanga" Watto yelled. (No not that one. That one)

"Excuse me, Watto." Anakin said stopping in front of the blue winged alien.

"Haku?" Watto snapped. (What)

"Chut chut" Anakin replied. (Excuse me) Watto turned to the chattering pit droids.

"Doompa." He muttered (Shut down). The pit droids snap into their storage position.

"Haku? I Hagwa Noah Chuba.... Haku Kavaa. I Ap Che Chuba?" Watto said. (What? I don't know you, What can I do for you?)

"Let me help you with that" Anakin said speaking in English now. Anakin took the fiddly piece of equipment and started to play with it. Watt blinked in surprise. "I am looking for Shmi Skywalker" Watto looked at him suspiciously. He stared at Padme and Ray, then back to Anakin.

"Ani, Little Ani, NAhhhh!" He mused. Suddenly, the fiddly piece of equipment in Anakin's hands whirred into life. Watto blinked at it. "You are Ani, you little womp rat, and all grown up too"

"Where is my mother?" Anakin asked.

"Oh, yeah. Shmi... she's not mine no more. I sold her." Watto explained.

"sold her…" Anakin echoed.

"Years ago. Sorry, Ani, but you know, business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Lars. Least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can ya beat that?" Watto asked.

"Where are they?" Anakin asked. Watto went to get his records and gave them the directions to the moisture farm.

The Naboo Starship descended, hovered, and land on a bluff in the desert. Anakin, Ray and Padme got out. They looked down from the edge of the bluff to where the homestead could be seen on the desert floor below.

"Stay with the ship, Artoo." Padme commanded. Artoo whistled as Anakin, Ray and Padme started down the trail toward the homestead. As they entered the land a droid greeted them.

"Good evening. May I help you?" The droid enquired.

"Threepio?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"Oh, my... oh, my! Master Anakin! My goodness, I can hardly believe it! And this must be Miss Padme." Threepio seemed utterly thrilled to see them.

"I've come to see my mother" Anakin said softly.

"Oh dear, I am terribly sorry Master Ani" Threepio said quietly.

"Threepio, what happened?" Padme asked.

"We'd better go inside" Threepio said, leading them toward the house. "Master Lars - Master Owen! Somebody to see you!" Owen Lars and Beru Whitesun came out into the courtyard.

"I'm Anakin Skywalker. I'm here looking for my mother." Anakin said.

"Owen Lars... I guess I'm your step-brother." They shook hands. "This is my girlfriend Beru"

"I'm Padme and this is Ray" Padme said quietly.

"I had a feeling you might show up some day." Owen said.

"Is my mother here?" Anakin asked.

"No she is not" Another voice said. They turned to see a man in a wheelchair roll into the courtyard. "Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife...Come on inside. We have a lot to talk about." They sat around the table as Cliegg explained what had happened.

"It was just before dawn. They came out of nowhere. A hunting party of Tusken Raiders. Your mother had gone out early, like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they're vicious, mindless monsters. Thirty of us went out after her. Four of us came back. Three more are still out there

looking. I'd be with them, only... I just couldn't ride any more... until I heal." HE grimaced. "This isn't the way I wanted to meet you, son. This isn't how your mother and I planned it. I don't want to give up on her, but she's been gone a month. There's little hope she's lasted this long." There was a long pause of silence, than Anakin stood up.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked.

"To find my mother" Anakin replied. Owen stood up.

"I will go with you" He said. Anakin nodded, appreciating the gesture.

"So will I" Padme replied.

"No!" Ray said. "M'lady it is too dangerous."

"I have been in more dangerous situations than this one. Where Ani goes, I go" Padme said.

"Than I am going too" Ray said.

"It's settled then" Anakin said. Owen let Anakin and Padme borrow the extra land speeder. He and Ray rode the other one to the outskirts of the tusken raider camp. Before they could create a plan, Ray leapt off of his speeder and with his lightsaber began killing all those in the camp. Padme, Anakin and Owen watched horrified as he killed even the children tusken raiders. When he was done he turned to them as if he expected them to congratulate him.

"Let's find my mother" Anakin said quietly. They found her in one of the tents and she was wounded badly.

"Mom" Anakin said, cutting her bindings.

"Annie...? Is it you?" Shmi asked in a weak voice.

"I'm here, Mom. You're safe. Hang on. I'm going to get you out of here..." He lifted her gently and they headed home. Beru, who was trained as a nurse cleaned and dressed Shmi's wounds. Soon Shmi was able to sit up, even if she wasn't able to walk much yet. Suddenly Artoo entered beeping.

"It appears he has a message from a Master Obi-wan Kenobi" Threepio translated. Threepio, Anakin, Ray and Padme hurried back to the Naboo starship.

They watched as Obi-wan explained the situation. On Coruscant, the Jedi council was connected to the ship, watching the same hologram.

"...Alliance have pledged their armies to Count Dooku and are forming an... Wait!... ah... attack... I don't... make it...aaaggghhh!" They watched as Obi-wan was cut off and shot down.

"We will deal with Count Dooku. The most important thing for you, Ray, is to stay where you are. Protect the Senator at all costs. That is your priority." Mace Windu told them. They disconnected.

"We have to go after him" Anakin declared.

"Anakin's right. They'll never get there in time to save him. They have to come halfway across the galaxy. Look, Geonosis is less than a parsec away." Padme started to hit buttons and flick switches. Ray put a hand over hers, stopping her. She stared at him.

"If he's still alive." Ray said.

"Ray, are you just going to sit here and let him die?? He's your friend... your mentor..." Anakin started.

"You heard Master Windu. He gave me strict orders to stay here." Ray told them. Padme scowled.

"He gave you strict orders to protect me..." She said pulling her hand free and firing up the engine. "And we're going to save Obi-wan"

"Wait" Anakin said. He left the ship and went back to the farmhouse.

"Mom, we have to leave, but I promise to visit soon" He explained, hugging his mother.

"Thank you, for everything" Shmi Skywalker said, hugging him back. Anakin returned to the ship and they lifted off in to the sky, heading for Geonosis.


	6. Geonosis

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter six: Geonosis**

When the ship landed near a large dust plant, Ray turned to Padme.

"You should wait here" he instructed. "This could get messy" Padme scowled and grabbed her blaster.

"I don't think so" she said. "I am not interested in a war here. perhaps we can come up with a diplomatic solution to get Master Kenobi out of this mess. Follow my lead" She got off the ship and headed to the door. Ray scowled but Anakin just smirked and walked past him, standing next to Padme. They crept toward the door and Padme blasted it open. Once inside they were met by several armed Geonosans.

"come on, we don't have time for this" Padme shouted, running and dodging blaster shots. She made it to the other side and blasted a hole in the door. Anakin saw her step through the hole, then heard her startled scream.

"Padme", Anakin shouted. He ran to the opening but he couldn't see her.

"Move aside" Ray said, pushing him. Anakin lost his grip and fell, grabbing the ledge with his hand. "Oh, too bad" Ray said smirking. He flipped off the ledge and landed on the moving platform below. "Too bad you don't have the force" he called up to Anakin.

"We'll see" Anakin muttered. He could hear Ray's laughter as the Jedi moved further and further away. "I may not be a Jedi, but I can at least try" Anakin closed his eyes and concentrated. The next thing he knew he was back on the ledge. He opened his eyes. "Cool" he said turning to try and find another way down.

Padme found herself fighting several battle droids. Suddenly Ray showed up to join her.

"Where's Ani?" she asked, shooting two droids who had been gaining on her.

"We probably won't be seeing him again" Ray told her, slashing a droid with his saber.

"What did you do?" Padme asked angrily, turning to face him, forgetting about the droids momentarily.

"Nothing" Ray said defensively. "It was an accident" the droids stopped shooting, confused by the sudden change of events. Padme put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah right, where is he" Padme asked.

"Right here" a voice said from behind her. she turned to see Anakin, smirking.

"Ani" she ran to hug him.

"Halt, you are under arrest" Another voice said. They turned to see a bounty hunter and several more battle droids. They dropped their weapons. The bounty hunter, named Jango Fett, led them to what he called the 'trial' room. Count Dooku, the Viceroy and General Gunddray were seated at a table.

"Dooku. You have imprisoned Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am here to demand his release" Padme said sternly. Dooku laughed.

"My dear senator, I am afraid that is entirely impossible. You see, Master Kenobi was trespassing as were you and such a defense leads to punishment by death," Count Dooku said in a low voice. "Throw them in the holding cell"

Back on Coruscant the Jedi council had gotten word of what was happening on Geonosis.

"We must go to Geonosis. I will take what Jedi we have and go free our friends." Mace Windu announced. Yoda nodded his approval.

"And I will go to Komino. See this clone army I will" he said sternly.

Once in the holding cell, Anakin looked at Padme.

"I'm sorry. This is all my fault" he said softly. before Padme could do anything, Ray jumped in.

"Yes, it is," he said. "We were doing fine until you came along" he looked at Padme. "You don't need the likes of him."

"Excuse me?" Padme asked glaring at him. "You are the reason the mission failed. You have ruined everything. Don't you dare blame Ani. I love him" Ray took a step back.

"You do?" He and Anakin asked together

"Yes" Padme said firmly. she took Anakin's hand. "No matter what happens to us I will always love you" they shared a sweet kiss just as the door opened.

"Come on" the guard said, grabbing Padme by the arm. The guards led them to a large arena, where Obi-wan was already chained to a large pillar. three guards chained each of them to an identical pillar. Ray and Anakin were on either side of Obi-wan and Padme was chained on the other side of Ray. Once they were all chained to the pillars, four gates opened and let in 4 monstrous beasts, ready to devour them.

"Keep calm and relaxed" Obi-wan told Anakin and Ray.

"What about Padme?" Ray asked.

"She seems to be on top of things" Obi-wan replied. Ray and Anakin looked at Padme, and saw that she was perched on top of the pillar, using a hair pin to pick the lock.

"Wow" Anakin said.

Padme was working hard to free herself from the cuffs around her wrist. she looked down and saw the beasts rambling towards them. She knew that Ray and Obi-wan would most likely be able to get out of their execution, but she was worried about Anakin. She wasn't sure if he'd make it. Thinking quickly, she swung off the pull and landed on the ground, chain in her hand. A split second before the beasts attacked, Padme roped hers with the chain, causing it to crash into her pillar. The pillar cracked and tipped over onto the beast, which was ready to devour Anakin, who was scared out of his wits, though he'd probably never admit it. The pillar crushed the beasts head. As Padme had expected, both Ray and Obi-wan had managed to get free. Ray was even riding his beast, arrogantly of course. Suddenly, there were Jedi everywhere. Two blasters were tossed Padme and Anakin's way and Ray and Obi-wan retrieved their light sabers. Padme and Anakin fought from behind an over turned carriage as several battle droids entered the arena.

"you call this a diplomatic solution?" Anakin asked. Padme grinned.

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations" she said referring to something Obi-wan had said a while back. Anakin grinned.

"Padme, if we live through this, will you marry me?" he asked. Padme's eyes lit up.

"Yes" she said happily. suddenly, thousands of more droids appeared. It looked as though they might have to give up but then Padme heard a strange noise.

"Look" she said, pointing to the sky. several ships appeared. Anakin could see Master Yoda on one of them. When the ship landed, several men in white ushered them onto the ship and it took off into the sky. Suddenly a blaster shot hit the ship and Padme lost her footing. She slipped and fell of the ship.

"Padme" Anakin shouted. he leaned over to get a better look, but he couldn't see her through all the dust. "I hope she's okay" he muttered softly. Ray scoffed.

"If you really loved her. you'd stop the ship" he said.

"We can't jeopardize the mission" Anakin said firmly. "Padme knows that. She'll be fine"

"She could be hurt. we should land" Ray insisted.

"No" Anakin said firmly. "We need to catch Dooku so he doesn't get away".

"Anakin's right. this could be our only chance" Obi-wan said. Ray crossed his arms and scowled.

"Fine, I'm sure Padme would love to know that you ditched her" he said scathingly. The remark hurt, but Anakin couldn't let it deter him.

"Aim above the exhaust pipes" he told the man piloting the ship. two blaster shots hit the pipes causing them to blow.

"good call" Obi-wan said, impressed.

Padme landed on her back and looked up at the ship. She hoped Anakin had enough sense not to stop for her. She pulled the blaster out of her belt. An armed man rushed over to her.

"Are you alright milady?" he asked, helping her up.

"I'm fine. we have to get to the hangar right away" she told him. he nodded and they hopped onto a nearby vacant land cruiser.

"let's ride" she said as they zoomed across the plain.

When the ship reached the hangar, they saw Count Dooku headed for a small ship.

"Not so fast" Anakin said, hopping down from the ship. Ray and Obi-wan followed him.

"Ah yes, Captain Anakin" Count Dooku mocked. "What can you possibly do. Your no Jedi" Without warning a piece of the ceiling flew towards him. Ray and Obi-wan watched astonished as Anakin used the force to send the massive rocks towards Count Dooku. By now Dooku was angry. In one swift move, He flung his lightsaber towards Anakin. Anakin tried to jump out of the way but the saber cut off his forearm. In a flash, the light saber was back in Dooku's hand and Anakin was on the ground in severe pain. Ray and Obi-wan fought Dooku as best they could, but he was too quick for them. He used the force, to make a giant boulder rush towards Anakin. When they turned to save him, Dooku got into his ship and took off just as Padme and the other Jedi rushed into the hangar.

"Ani" she cried, rushing to his side. "What happened" she knelt beside him.

"He was being reckless, as usual" Ray said, before anyone else could say anything. Everyone backed away at the fiery look in Padme's eyes as she turned to face him.

"How would you know!" she hissed angrily. "You've known him for what, a few days. I've known him since he was 10 years old. He's lying here, in alot of pain and all you can say is that he was being reckless. You're the one who's reckless. you nearly jeopardized our mission, you killed an entire tribe of Tusken Raiders, You tried to kill Ani, and I,... I'm sick of it!" she spun around to face Anakin again, who was being helped up by Mace Windu and Obi-wan.

"He used the force" Obi-wan explained once he was sure her rant was over. HE was gravely disappointed in his padawan's behavior.

"Are you surprised?" Padme asked. "I'm not. Qui-Gon always said he had the force." she looked at Anakin. "How are you feeling?" she asked. He grinned.

"A little weak and light headed. otherwise, I feel great" he told her. she smiled warmly at him.

"In that case, Anakin and I have an announcement to make." she said. they gathered around her. "We're going to get married" everyone cheered loudly.

"congratulations" Obi-wan said, slapping Anakin on the back. no one noticed the young man slip away from the crowd, a scowl on his face and rage in his eyes.


	7. A baby

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter seven: A baby**

Five years later.

Padme was waiting anxiously outside the Naboo lake house for Anakin to return. He had gone on a dangerous mission with Obi-wan and Ray because they needed a really good pilot to fly their starship. When his boat finally arrived , he jumped out and hugged her, twirling her around.

"Was the mission a success?" Padme asked him. Anakin grinned broadly.

"Yes. Obi-Wan and Ray were able to rescue the chancellor from General Grievous, but the mechanical Sith managed to sneak away again so the Jedi are on the look out for him. Ray killed Count Dooku at the urgency of Senator Palpatine" Anakin told her. Padme gasped.

"Something about Palpatine isn't right these days" Anakin said. "He seems to encourage war from the Jedi and they're keepers of the peace, not soldiers." Padme sighed heavily.

"Perhaps we should keep a wary eye on him, just incase. They entered the house and Padme turned to face her husband. She knew she had to tell him her news.

"Ani, I have some news for you" she said hesitantly. She wasn't sure how Anakin was going to react to having a baby.

"What is it?" Anakin asked worriedly. Padme took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ani, I am pregnant" she said softly, biting her bottom lip. Anakin was silent for a few moments. He couldn't believe his luck.

"That's wonderful" he cried twirling her around. "We're going to have a baby. We have to tell Forsythe. I want him and his wife to be the godparents" The next evening, Forsythe and his beautiful wife Maria came to the lake house for dinner.

"well, Forsythe, it's been awhile" Anakin said. "What have you been up to lately?" Forsythe grinned.

"Well, I am running for senator" he told them. "What about you?" Anakin smiled.

"Padme and I are going to have a baby" Anakin announced. Maria smiled.

"Congratulations. Have you picked out any names yet?" she asked.

"Not yet" Anakin said. "But we would like you and Forsythe to be the god parents" Forsyth grinned.

"We'd love to" he said. He stood up. "Can you excuse me for a moment?" he asked. Anakin and Padme nodded. Forsythe left the room and went down the hall When he reentered the lounge, he looked a bit nervous.

"We should probably head home" he told Maria. Once they were gone Padme turned to Anakin.

"That was a bit odd" she said. "They left quickly" Anakin nodded as they walked out to the gardens.

"Something is wrong " Anakin said suddenly. "I can feel it" as they looked back at the house, a large explosion rocked the ground, causing Padme to slip and hit her head. Blood dripped down her cheek. Their once lovely home was now no more than a pile of rubble. Anakin knelt beside Padme and gently picked her up.

"We have to go to Coruscant" he said. He carried Padme to their ship and they headed to Coruscant. On the way, Anakin cleaned and bandaged Padme's wound. He made sure she got plenty of rest, even when she insisted she was fine.

"Is the baby okay?" He asked her.

"I think so" Padme replied. "Yes" Once they reached Coruscant, They headed to the Jedi temple straight away. Luckily, the Jedi council was able to see them right away. Anakin explained the situation to the council.

"Someone is trying to kill us, again!" He said warily.

"you two are lucky to be alive," Mace Windu said, clearly impressed. "The two of you can not return to Naboo until we discover who was behind the explosion. We think that the Sith may be after you"

"But why" Padme asked, but Anakin already knew.

"Qui-Gon thought I was the chosen one, but I wasn't able to become a Jedi" he said. "The Sith must think that our child is the chosen one"

"correct, you are" Yoda said in his raspy voice.

"As you know it is believed that the chosen one will vanquish the Sith and restore peace unto the galaxy. The Sith will stop at nothing to keep this prophecy from being fulfilled."

"Where will we stay?" Padme asked, fear etched in her voice. "How can we keep the Sith from finding us?"

"We have a secret hidden chamber that we use for situations like this one." Mace Windu told them. "It is here in fact, in this very room"

"Yes." Obi-wan agreed "It will have all you need, a bedroom, living room and kitchen. As long as you remain there, you will be safe" He pushed a button near the wall and a door appeared. "Welcome to your new home" he said leading them inside.

"Thank you" Padme said softly. "For everything"

"Your welcome, M'lady" Obi-wan replied. "Please Be careful and Be safe" Padme and Anakin searched their new home.

"Well, it's not as big as the lake house" Anakin mused. "But it will have to do" Padme nodded, wishing that she could have a normal life for once.


	8. Traitor

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter eight: Traitor**

Padme sighed heavily. She hated being shut up in their safe haven, but she knew that until the culprit was caught, she had no choice if she wanted her baby to survive. Anakin was out looking for the fiend as well.

"Milady?" Padme looked up as a young padawan learner entered. She smiled at him. He was about five or six.

"What is it?" She asked gently.

"Captain Skywalker asked me to tell you that he will be home late. He has a lead on the explosion" The little padawan said. Padme smiled.

"What is your name, little one?" She asked.

"Han" the boy replied. "Han Solo"

"Well, Han Solo, thank you for bringing the message to me." She handed him a few coins. Han smiled and took off.

Padme knew that she shouldn't venture out, but the apartment was stuffy and she needed some fresh air. She left a quick note on the table, incase Anakin got home before her, pulled on her cloak and ventured out into the city. Little Han Solo was practicing with his fake lightsaber when he saw her take off. He knew that Senator Padme was supposed to stay put, but he also remembered overhearing Captain Skywalker saying how stubborn she was. Han wasn't sure if he should report her leaving or not. If he reported it, she might get mad at him and want her money back. If he didn't, she could get in serious trouble. He decided it would be best if he told Master Windu what was going on. When Mace Windu heard the young padawan's story, he tracked Anakin down and told him that Padme was out. Anakin was more worried than angry and set out to find his AWOL wife.

Padme was unaware of the turmoil she had caused back at the temple, she was just happy to be able to breathe clean and fresh air. As she turned a corner she bumped into Forsythe.

"Forsythe, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Looking for you" Forsythe replied. "You really shouldn't be out here alone"

"I know, I just need some fresh air. I was about to head back to the temple." She made a move to pass him, but he blocked her. "Forsythe, let me pass" She said staring at him. Suddenly, he pointed a blaster at her.

"You're not going anywhere" He said. Padme paled.

"It was you" She whispered. "You blew up our home. Why?"

"I was paid to. And now, I must eliminate you" He said.

"You were our friend" Padme protested. "We trusted you"

"Yeah, well I need the money" Forsythe replied. Padme stared him straight in the eye.

"Are you going to kill Anakin too?" She asked.

"No, Anakin gets to live, a life of loneliness without you. And he'll never know who killed you" Forsythe grinned, finger on the trigger. Padme closed her eyes as she heard the blast. She braced herself for the pain, but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Forsythe lying on the ground dead. His wife Maria was holding a smoking blaster, her face pale.

"Are you alright Padme?" She asked.

"I'm fine" Padme said softly. "Thank you"

"I can't believe my husband was a killer. I never suspected it, even when he started to purchase nice things we could never afford before. I'm really sorry" Maria's eyes filled with tears. Padme pulled her into a hug.

"It is not your fault Maria. You couldn't know none of us did" She said softly.

"Padme, are you okay?" Anakin appeared in the ally looking tired and worried. "I heard blaster shots" Padme pointed to Forsythe and explained what had happened.

"Did he tell you who paid him?" Anakin asked. Padme shook her head. "It was probably the Sith Lord Obi-wan told us about" He said.

"Han saw me leave, didn't he?" Padme asked. Anakin nodded. She smiled. "He's a good kid."


	9. Mistrust

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter nine:Mistrust**

Because they didn't know who might still be after Padme, Anakin and Padme continued to live in their secret home at the Jedi temple. Obi-wan came one day to tell them that the chancellor wanted to see Anakin.

"What for?" Anakin asked confused.

"He would not say." Obi-wan replied. "He just wants to see you and Ray"

"He didn't inform the Jedi Council? That's unusual, isn't it?" Anakin asked.

"All of this is unusual, and it's making me feel uneasy. You're probably aware that relations between the Council and the Chancellor are stressed." Obi-wan said. Anakin nodded, he had noticed it.

Anakin and Ray stood with Palpatine at his window overlooking the vastness of Coruscant. Several buildings had been destroyed.

"Anakin, Ray, this afternoon the Senate is going to call on me to take direct control of the Jedi Council." Palpatine told them. Ray and Anakin exchanged a glance.

"The Jedi will no longer report to the Senate?" Ray asked.

" They will report to me . . . personally. The Senate is too unfocused to conduct a war. This will bring a quick end to things." Palpatine said. Anakin frowned.

"I don't agree, and neither will the council. There are too many secrets between the senate and the council. Everyone is suppose to be working together" He said. Palpatine sighed.

"There are times when we must all endure adjustments to the constitution in the name of security." He replied.

"With all due respect, sir, the Council is in no mood for more constitutional amendments, and neither am I" He said, sweeping out of Palpatine's office. Anakin went back home and told Padme what Palpatine had told him.

"This is terrible, How can he take control of the council. He was my old friend, I think it's time to call a meeting with the senators" Padme said. Early the next morning, Anakin and Padme met with Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Fang Zar, Terr Taneel and Giddean Danu in Bail Organa's office.

"Now that he has control of the Jedi Council, the Chancellor has appointed Governors to oversee all star systems in the Republic." Bail told them.

"When did this happen?" Fang Zar asked.

"The decree was posted this morning." Bail told them. Anakin and Padme exchanged looks.

"Do you think he will dismantle the Senate?" Padme asked.

"Why bother? As a practical matter, the Senate no longer exists." Mon Mothma said softly.

"The constitution is in shreds. Amendment after amendment . . . executive directives, sometimes a dozen in one day." Giddean spoke up.

"We can't let a thousand years of democracy disappear without a fight." Anakin declared. Everyone looked at each other, a little worried at the implications of what was just said.

"What are you suggesting?" Terr asked.

"I apologize. I didn't mean to sound like a Separatist." Anakin said. Padme smiled.

"We are not Separatists trying to leave the Republic. We are loyalists, trying to preserve democracy in the Republic." She said.

"It has become increasingly clear to many of us that the Chancellor has become an enemy of democracy." Bail told them.

"I can't believe it has come to this! Chancellor Palpatine is one of my oldest advisors. He served as my Ambassador when I was Queen." Padme said sadly.

"Senator, I fear you underestimate the amount of corruption that has taken hold in the Senate." Giddean replied.

"The Chancellor has played the Senators well. They know where the power lies, and they will do whatever it takes to share in it. Palpatine has become a dictator and we have helped him to do it." Mon Mothma said.

"We can't sit around debating any longer, we have decided to do what we can to stop it. Senator Mon Mothma and I are putting together an organization…"

"Say no more. Senator Organa. I understand. At this point, it's better to leave some things unsaid." Padme spoke up. Anakin squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Yes. I agree and we must not discuss this with anyone, without everyone in this group agreeing." Bail said firmly.

"That means those closest to you . . . even family ... no one can be told." Mon Mothma said. Everyone was in agreement.

Anakin stood pensively in front of the Jedi Council Chambers. The door opened. Anakin entered and stood in the middle of the room. He was surrounded by the Jedi Council Mace Windu, Eeth Koth Obi-wan, Yoda, the holograms of Plo Koon and Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"You have something to tell us?" Mace inquired. Anakin knelt before them.

"Masters, I trust you know that I spoke with Chancellor Palpatine" He said.

"Yes, Obi-wan told us that he requested your presence" Eeth Koth said.

"The chancellor, I fear is not to be trusted" Anakin told them. "And, I hate to say this, but I fear that he and Ray are plotting something" It was silent in the Council.

"Are you sure, Captain Skywalker?" Mace asked.

"Yes, Master Windu" Anakin replied.

"Brought this to our attention you have" Yoda said. "attend this matter, we will" Anakin bowed again.

"Thank you master" He said, leaving the room.

Padme and Anakin's Speeder pulled up to the landing platform. Captain Anakin escorted Padme onto the veranda of the Jedi temple, together they stood and watched the sunset.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Anakin whispered as they sat on the bench. Padme smiled.

"Very" She said softly.

"How are you feeling?" Anakin asked. Padme sighed.

"He keeps kicking." She said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"He?! What makes you think it's a boy?" Anakin asked.

"My motherly intuition." Padme said laughing. She placed his hand on her belly.

"Whoa! With a kick that strong, it's got to be a girl." Anakin said and they laughed together.

"I heard about your appointment. Anakin. I'm so proud of you." Padme said. "You were right to tell the Council about your fears of the Chancellor"

"They had to know. Chancellor Palpatine is becoming a tyrant" Anakin said softly. "Sometimes, I wonder what's happening to the Jedi Order . . . I think this war is destroying the principles of the Republic." Padme nodded she agreed with him.

"What if the democracy we thought we were serving no longer exists, and the Republic has become the very evil we have been fighting to destroy?" Padme asked.

"I have been afraid of that too" Anakin said. "We'll get through it together Padme, I promise" He pulled her close and smoothed down her hair. The next morning The senators once again met, this time in the private of Anakin and Padme's home. C-3PO served drinks to the guests.

"We cannot let this turn into another war." Padme exclaimed.

"Absolutely, that is the last thing we want." Bail agreed.

"We are hoping to form an alliance in the Senate to stop the Chancellor from further subverting the constitution, that's all." Mon Mothma told them.

"I know a Jedi I feel it would be wise to consult." Padme said. Anakin looked at her and knew she was talking about Ob-wan.

"That would be dangerous." Fang Zar said.

"We don't know where the Jedi stand in all this." Mon Mothma reminded her. Anakin was the one to speak up.

"We only wish to discuss this with one . . . one we trust." He told them. Padme smiled at him, she knew she could always count on him.

"Going against the Chancellor without the support of the Jedi is risky." Giddean said.

"The Jedi aren't any happier with the situation than we are . . ." Padme protested.

"Patience, Senator." Chi said softly.

"We have so many Senators on our side, surely that will pursuade the Chancellor." Fang Zar suggested.

"When you present the "petition of the two thousand" to the Chancellor, things may change." Bana agreed.

"Let us see what we can accomplish in the Senate, before we include the Jedi." Bail said. Padme sighed and Anakin put an arm around her. The next day, Padme was sitting on the couch humming when Anakin came rushing in.

"We've all been double crossed" He said breathlessly.


	10. Dark Sky

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter ten: Dark Sky**

"What do you mean?" Padme asked. Anakin took a deep breath.

"The chancellor is the very Sith lord we have been trying to find. Obi-wan called me, the clone troopers are working with him and several Jedi have already been slaughtered." Anakin told her. Padme gasped.

"What are we going to do?" She asked worriedly.

"I want you to wait here" Anakin said. "Do not come out until someone comes to get you" He said. Padme nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I love you Ani" She said, flinging her arms around him. Padme watched him leave and heard him seal the door shut. When Ani stepped into the Jedi Council chamber, He noticed a bunch of younglings cowering behind the chairs, unsure of what to do. He didn't know how he could protect them if the clone troopers invaded. They heard footsteps and Anakin turned to see Ray enter the chamber.

"Master Ray, What should we do?" A small boy asked. Ray responded by drawing his lightsaber and slashing the child across the middle. Anakin watched in horror as the little boy fell down, lifeless.

"What are you doing?" Anakin asked, pulling out his blaster. The younglings turned on their lightsabers prepared to fight.

"I am fulfilling my destiny" Ray sneered. Anakin noticed that his eyes were red. He was no match for Ray, especially since he only had a blaster. Ray stabbed him in the gut with the lightsaber and he slumped to the ground.

"I have failed" He whispered as the life left his body.

The Jedi Temple was on fire. Large plumes of smoke billowed toward the sky as Bail Organa landed his Speeder on a Jedi Temple platform. four clone troopers stood guard at the entrance to the Temple. They lowered their guns as Bail got out of his Speeder and walked toward them.

"What's going on here?!?" Bail demanded to know. He knew that Senator Padme now lived at the temple.

"There's been a rebellion. Don't worry, sir, the situation is under control." One of the clones told him. They barred him from entering the temple. "I'm sorry, sir. No one is allowed entry." Bail reluctantly headed hack toward his Speeder. Suddenly, several shots rang out. Bail turned and saw a five-year-old Jedi, fighting the clones. The little boy was no match for them. Bail pulled out his blaster and rushed into the fight, shooting at the the clones. He grabbed the boy by the hand and they dodged blaster fire and ran toward the speeder. They took off high into the sky. The boy was wounded and in tears. Once they were out of range, Bail put the speeder on autopilot and attended to the boy.

"What's your name?" He asked softly.

"Han Solo" The boy replied.

"Can you tell me what happened Han?" Bail asked.

"it was the clone troopers. They attacked me as I tried to enter the temple" Han replied. Bail bandaged the wound in Han's side. He thought about what the young boy had said. What if the other Jedi were ambushed by troopers? He decided to send out a transmission.

"If there are any Jedi out there, respond immediately" He said. After a few moments he received transmission from Obi-wan.

"Senator Organa, I have survived an ambush by the troopers. We need to know who is behind this" Obi-wan said.

"I agree, The Jedi temple is in flames" Bail replied. "I have one survivor with me, The padawan learner Han Solo.

"I have made contact with Yoda, he is also a survivor. Meet us at the temple, we must see if Padme and Anakin are alright" Obi-wan replied. Bail agreed and ended the transmission.

Padme sat on the couch; she could hear blaster fire all around. Finally she couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed her blaster and exited the apartment. When she exited into the Jedi council chambers she gasped.

"Ani!" She cried rushing over to her fallen husband. Tear streamed down her cheeks as she sobbed. She couldn't believe he was dead. She noticed that all the younglings were dead too. She wondered if any Jedi had survived.

"Milady" She looked up to see Obi-wan, Yoda, Bail and Han. She allowed Obi-wan to help her up, but she couldn't seem to stop crying.

"Who did this?" She whispered.

"We must look at the security hologram" Obi-wan said gravely. They went to the Main Control Center. Obi-wan moved to a panel and flipped some switches. He saw a hologram of Ray slaughtering Jedi, including the younglings and Ani. Padme gasped.

"It can't be . . . It can't be . . ." Obi-wan said shaking his head and backing away. Tears clung to Padme's eyes. They all watched in horror. Tears welled up in Obi-wan's eyes as well. "I can't watch any more." He said turning it off.

"Destroy the Sith, we must." Yoda said.

"Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Ray" Obi-wan said softly. Padme placed a hand on his shoulder.

"To fight this Lord Sidious, strong enough, you are not." Yoda replied gravely.

"He is like my brother ... I cannot do it." Obi-wan protested.

"Twisted by the dark side, young Skyler has become. The boy you trained, gone he is . . . Consumed by Dark Sky." Yoda reminded him.

"How could it have come to this?" Obi-wan asked.

"To question, no time there is." Yoda told them.

"The force will be with you, Obi-wan" Padme said softly. "I believe in you" Obi-wan sighed and closed his eyes.

"He is on Mustafar" He said. "I will find him"

"Allow me to go with you" Padme said. "I will try to talk to him first, perhaps he can be swayed"

The others exchanged glances.

"Don't go Milady" Han begged. "What if he kills you?"

"Obi-wan will be with me" Padme said, kissing Han's forehead. Obi-wan reluctantly sighed, He knew that he would not be able to talk her out of it.

Padme, Obi-wan and Threepio got into a small Naboo skiff and took off for Mustafar.

"The emperor, I must face. Young Solo, keep him safe" Yoda instructed Bail. The Senator nodded and they watched as Yoda took off in his speeder.


	11. Ray vs Obiwan

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter eleven: Ray vs Obi-wan**

The sleek Naboo Skiff landed on the Mustafar landing platform near Ray's green starfighter.

"I will go out first" Padme instructed. Obi-wan nodded reluctantly as she exited off the ramp. Ray ran up to the skiff as Padme came down the ramp.

"Milady, I saw your ship . . ." Ray said, voice trailing off. "How did you find me?"

"It doesn't matter. Ray, do you know who killed my husband?" She asked, getting straight to the point.

"Anakin is dead?" Ray asked, feigning disbelief.

"Yes, Obi-wan, he told me you killed Ani, and the younglings in the temple" Padme said, shaking her head.

"Obi-wan is trying to turn you against me." Ray said. "The Jedi have betrayed us"

"He cares about you." Padme protested. "He wants to help you."

"I don't need Obi-wan. Come with me Padme, together we will build a new life for your children" Ray said, holding out a hand. "My new powers can save you"

"At what cost? You are a good person. Don't do this." Padme said.

"I've become more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of and I've done it for you. To protect you." Ray told her.

"I wasn't yours to protect" Padme whispered.

"Don't you see, Anakin couldn't protect you. I have brought peace to the Republic. I am more powerful than the Chancellor. I can overthrow him, and together you and I can rule the galaxy." Ray said, urging her.

"I don't believe what I'm hearing . . . Obi-wan was right. You killed Ani didn't you" Padme asked, anger in her eyes, even though she already knew the answer, she wanted him to admit it.

"He betrayed the Chancellor, he had to go" Ray said. "He could never love you like I can"

"Love! Ray you killed my husband. You are going down a path I can not follow" Padme said glaring at him. At that moment Obi-wan appeared at the entrance of the ship.

"Traitor!" Ray shouted. Padme turned around and saw Obi-wan standing in the doorway of the Naboo Skiff.

"I'm sorry Ray"

"You've betrayed me! You brought him here to kill me!" Ray said angrily.

"You brought this upon yourself" Padme said sadly. Ray reached out, and Padme grabbed her throat as she started to choke. Obi-wan stared horrified.

"Let her go, Ray." He said, coming down the ramp.

"She is a traitor" Ray snapped.

"Let her go!" Obi-wan shouted. Ray released his grip on Padme and she crumpled to the ground.

"You turned her against me." Ray said, glaring at his former master.

"You have done that yourself." Obi-wan replied, shedding his cloak.

"She will be mine" Ray declared.

"I don't think so" Obi-wan said. "You have allowed this Sith to twist your mind until now . . . until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."

They circled each other until Obi-wan was near Padme. He placed his hand on her.

"Don't lecture me, Obi-wan. I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace, justice, freedom, and security to my new Empire." Ray said.

"Your new Empire?" Obi-wan repeated.

"Don't make me kill you." Ray warned.

"Ray, my allegiance is to the Republic ... to democracy." Obi-wan shouted.

"If you're not with me, you're my enemy." Ray said darkly.

"Only a Sith Lord deals in absolutes. I will do what I must." Obi-wan said, resigned to the fact that he would have to kill his padawan. He ignited his lightsaber.

"You will try." Ray said. He also ignited his lightsaber and lashed out at Obi-wan as they began dueling ferociously. Ray threw containers at Obi-wan using the Force.

They worked their way off the landing platform and into the main entry hallway. Ray kicked Obi-wan, and he dropped to a lower level.

Threepio and Artoo exited the Skiff and made their way to Padme's side. Artoo scanned her body and made a series of beeps.

"Oh dear, we must get her aboard ship" Threepio said. He placed one of his metallic hands on her forehead and her eyes fluttered open. "Miss Padme, are you alright?" She slowly shook her head.

"Ray…kill…me" She whispered closing her eyes again.

"Oh dear" Threepio said again.

The battle intensified.

"The flaw of power is arrogance." Obi-wan said. He stood still for a moment, looking at Ray. Ray smirked.

"You hesitate . . . the flaw of compassion." He spat. Obi-wan and Ray locked sabers. Obi-wan put out his hand to use the Force to push Ray away. Ray put out his hand to block Obi-wan. Both Jedi were blasted backwards onto the control panels. They regained their footing and the battle raged on. They battled around the room, and eventually the door to the outside was knocked open. They continued battling out onto the balcony.

Ray forced Obi-wan down a narrow balcony outside the Control Room. He ripped objects off the wall and threw them at Obi-wan as he pushed him further and further along the walkway. The balcony ended, and Obi-wan was trapped. He looked over the balcony and into a river of lava. Ray cut a piece of the balcony railing off, along with a control panel.

Alarms sounded, and a protective shield around the superstructure disappeared. It tumbled into the molten abyss, disappearing in a puff of smoke. A small pipe connected the Control Center to the Main Collection Plant. Obi-wan had no choice but to tightrope-walk out across the lava river while fighting Ray. Ray, following Obi-wan, jumped down onto the flexing pipe, landed, and resumed fighting. Obi-wan and Ray worked their way across the small pipe, fighting ferociously as they go. Obi-wan slipped, threw his lightsaber up in the air, grabbed on to the pipe, swung around, grabbed on to an upper pipe, retrieved his lightsaber, and landed back on the original pipe. They continued to fight across the pipe until they reached the Main Collection Plant.

Obi-wan and Ray battled on the top of the multisided collection panels, jumping from one to the other. At the end of the collection cluster, a huge spray of lava covered the attachments that hold up the collectors. The frame began to melt. It wa raining lava. Both Ray and Obi-wan ran for cover under the collection cluster. They continued to fight in the lava rain, darting from cover to attack, then quickly retreating to cover. Support for the entire structure began to fall away, and the collection cluster fell into the lava river. The Jedi continued their fight, climbing to the highest point on the tower as the rest began to melt away as it rode the swift current down the river. It bended toward the lava as they got out toward the end. The fighting increased fiercely. Obi-wan got to the end and was once again trapped. The tower slowly started to sink under the lava.

Obi-wan realized he was getting very close to the edge of the lava falls. He grabbed a rope and leapt from the collection arm. Ray followed behind him. Ray and Obi-wan continued their sword fight hanging from cables as they swung past each other.

Threepio carefully lifted Padme into his arms. Artoo nervously looked on beeping shrilly.

"I am being careful." Threepio retorted. "I've got a good hold on her, but . . . I'm worried about my back. I hope it's able to hold up under this weight." He carried her into the Naboo Skiff.

From their cables, Ray and Obi-wan both spotted something that caused them to stop fighting. The lava river ahead dropped off in a tremendous lava fall. Obi-wan looked around and saw a small floating platform making its way toward the tower. Obi-wan did a double hack-flip and landed squarely on the floating platform. He immediately leaned to one side and moved away from the tower. Ray realized he was doomed as the entire tower headed for the falls. In the distance he saw some construction droids. He swung back to the tower, climbed up and made a running leap and miraculously landed on a worker droid. The droid was confused and chattered to his co-worker. The giant collector went over the lava flow and disappeared in the mist of sparks below. Obi-wan headed for the bank of the lava river, but Ray's droid was faster. He caught up with his old Master.

Obi-wan and Ray continued the swordfight. They battled away, balancing on the tiny platform and puzzled droid. Ray, standing on the Droid, approached Obi-wan on the work platform.

"I have failed you, Ray. I was never able to teach you to think." Obi-wan said sadly.

"I should have known the Jedi were plotting to take over" Ray countered.

"From the Sith!!! Ray, Chancellor Palpatine is evil." Obi-wan said.

"From the Jedi point of view! From my point of view, the Jedi are evil." Ray shot back.

"Well, then you are lost!" Obi-wan shook his head.

"This is the end for you, My Master. I wish it were otherwise." Ray said. He jumped and flipped onto Obi-wan's platform. The fighting continued again until Obi-Wan jumped toward the safety of the black sandy edge of the lava river. He yelled at Ray.

"It's over, Ray. I have the high ground."

"You underestimate my power!" Ray said, eyes narrowed.

"Don't try it." Obi-wan warned. Ray took no heed and followed, and Obi-wan cut his young apprentice at the knees, then cut off his left arm in the blink of an eye. Ray tumbled down the embankment and rolled to a stop near the edge of the lava.

"I loved you Ray" Obi-wan said, near tears. "You were my brother" He picked up Ray's lightsaber and began walking away.

"I hate you!" Ray cried, screaming in pain as the lava lit his clothes on fire.

Obi- wan ran back to Padme's ship as Ray dropped, smoldering, near the top of the lava pit. He made his way to the skiff and looked around for Padme. Threepio stuck his head out the door of the skiff.

"Master Kenobi! We have Miss Padme on board. Please, please hurry. We should leave this dreadful place." The droid urged.

Padme was lying on a cot inside the ship. Obi-wan walked over and checked on her.

"Did you kill him?" She asked weakly. He did not answer but brushed her hair back. Padme dropped back into unconsciousness. Artoo watched over her.

Obi-wan landed the Naboo Skiff on the landing platform of the isolated post of Polis Massa. Yoda and Bail Organ, along with Han and a few ground crew, were waiting as the ramp lowered and Obi-wan emerged, carrying the unconscious Padme in his arms, followed by Artoo and Threepio.

"We'll take her to the medical center, quickly." Bail said. Obi-wan turned to look at Yoda who shook his head.

"Failed, I have" He said in a raspy voice.

Polis medics worked on Padme in an operating theater. Obi-wan and one of the medical droids entered an observation room where Bail, Han and Yoda were waiting.

"Miss Padme is completely healthy, We think she will recover quickly" The droid told them. "But we need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

"Babies??!!" Han exclaimed.

"She's carrying twins." The droid replied.

"Save them, we must. They are our last hope." Yoda said softly.

The medical droid rushed back to the operating room. Padme screamed in pain as one of the babies was taken from her womb.

"It's a boy." The medical droid told her.

"Luke " Padme whispered smiling.

"..and a girl." The medical droid said, taking the other baby.

"Leia." Padme said. "My angels" Later, once Padme had most of her strength back, They traveled to Alderann.

"My children will not be safe here" Padme said softly. "For as long as Palpatine and Ray are alive, they will hunt my children down, and kill them"

"I feel Ray's presence strongly, even though we are apart. Palpatine must have rescued him" Obi-wan mused. "What do you suggest we do?"

"I want them to be sent to Tatooine, to live with their grandmother" Padme said.

"What about you?" Obi-wan said. "Will you go with them?" Padme shook her head.

"My place is here, to help in anyway that I can" She said. "I will miss my children, but if Ray finds me, at least he won't find them" She said softly. "Obi-wan will you travel to Tatooine and watch over them, from a distance?"

"Of course, Padme" Obi-wan replied. Padme smiled and left the conference room with Han.

"Into solitude I go, until ready, the twins are" Yoda replied. The old master, left the conference room and took a small one man cruiser to an uninhabited planet called Dagobah. Obi-wan took the Naboo Skiff to Tatooine and explained to Shmi Lars what had transpired. Shmi was sad for the loss of her son but promised that with the help of Owen and Beru, She would take care of her grandchildren. Obi-wan smiled and made his home a few miles away from the Lars homestead, ready to watch and help Luke and Leia if they should ever need his assistance. Padme stayed in Alderann and helped Mon Mothma with the resistance. Han Solo ran away from Alderann and jumped board a cruiser headed for Coruscant. There he met a space pirate named Jano Calrissian and his son Lando and learned to make a living. Ray was found by Palpatine who had him reconstructed with machinery and he became known and feared as Dark Sky.

A/N: don't go away, I have three more movies to rewrite.

I hope you like. I never was good with battles.


	12. eighteen years later

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter twelve: eighteen years later**

It' been eighteen years since the clone wars. With each passing day, the rebellion grows larger and stronger. Ready to take down Darth Sky and the Empire. Rebel spaceships, striking from a hidden base won their first victory against the evil Galactic Empire.  
During the battle, Rebel spies managed to steal secret plans to the Empire's ultimate weapon, the Death Star, an armored space station with enough power to destroy an entire planet.

Fourteen year old Princess Anna sat in her room aboard the Alderann ship.

"Princess, They are after us" Admiral Darkis said. Anna sighed.

"Prepare the cannons. They must not retrieve these plans" She stood up. "Where is R2D2?"

"I don't know, your highness" Admiral Darkis. "Do you wish me to find him for you?" She shook her head.

"I'll find him" She said, sweeping out of the room. An explosion rocked the ship, nearly causing her to fall. The robots, she found were near the control center.

"Princess Anna, how may we be of service?" Threepio asked.

"I need R2" the R2 unit rolled up to her. Threepio watched as she whispered something to the R2 unit and slipped something into a slot onR2.  
She pulled her hood up and grabbed a blaster. "go" She hissed. Threepio followed R2, who was beeping shrilly.

"Slow down R2" Threepio reprimanded. Anna hid by a main way as a tremendous blast opened up a hole in the main passageway and a  
score of fearsome armored spacesuited stormtroopers made their way into the smoke-filled corridor. In a few minutes the entire passageway was ablaze with laserfire. Anna slipped away unnoticed, hoping to reach an escape pod.

The seven-foot-tall Dark Lord of the Sith made his way into the blinding light of the main passageway. His name was Darth Sky, right hand of the Emperor. His face was obscured by his flowing black robes and grotesque black mask. Everyone instinctively backed away from  
the imposing warrior and a deathly quiet swept through the Rebel troops. Several of the Rebel troops turned and ran in a frenzied panic.  
The evil Dark Sky stood amid the broken and twisted bodies of his foes. He grabbed a wounded Rebel Officer by the neck as an Imperial Officer rushed up to him.

"The Death Star plans are not in the main computer, Lord Sky" He said. Sky squeezed the neck of the Rebel Officer, who struggled  
in a vain attempt to get away.

"Where are those transmissions you intercepted?" Sky asked harshly. He lifted the rebel off his feet. "What have you done with those plans?"

"We intercepted no transmissions. This is a consular ship. Were on a diplomatic mission." The rebel stammered.

"If this is a consular ship...where is the Ambassador?" Sky asked. The rebel didn't answer. Sky proceeded to choke the life out of the rebel, before tossing him in a heap on the floor. "Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans and bring me the Ambassador. I want her alive!" The stormtroopers scurried into the subhallways.

Princess Anna huddled in a small alcove as the stormtroopers searched through the ship. The fear in her eyes slowly gave way to anger as the muted crushing sounds of the approaching stormtroopers grew louder. One of the troopers spotted her.

"There she is! Set for stun!" He shouted. Anna stepped from her hiding place and blasted a trooper with her laser pistol. She started to run but is felled by a paralyzing ray. The troopers inspected her inert body.

"She'll be all right. Inform Lord Sky we have a prisoner." Commander Cody said firmly.

Artoo stopped before the small hatch of an emergency lifepod. He snapped the seal on the main latch and a red warning light  
began to flash. The stubby astro-robot worked his way into the cramped four-man pod.

"Hey, you're not permitted in there. It's restricted. You'll be deactivated for sure.." Threepio said worriedly. Artoo beeped something to him.

"Don't call me a mindless philosopher, you overweight glob of grease! Now come out before somebody sees you." Threepio demanded.

Artoo whistled something at his reluctant friend regarding the mission he was about to perform.

"Secret mission? What plans? What are you talking about? Is that was the princess wanted?" Artoo beeped some more. "I'm not getting in there" Threepio snapped. Artoo wasn't happy with Threepio's stubbornness, and he beeped angrily. A new explosion, this time very close, sent dust and debris through the narrow hallway. Flames licked at Threepio and, after a flurry of electronic swearing from Artoo, the lanky robot jumped into the lifepod.

"I'm going to regret this." Threepio muttered to himself.

On the main viewscreen, the lifepod carrying the two terrified robots sped away from the stricken Rebel spacecraft

"There goes another one." One of the controllers said.

"Hold your fire. There are no life forms. It must have been short-circuited." The captain told them.

Princess Anna was led down a low-ceilinged hallway by a squad of armored stormtroopers. Her hands were bound and she was brutally shoved when she was unable to keep up with the briskly marching troops. They stopped in a smoky hallway as Darth Sky emerged from the shadows. The sinister Dark Lord stared hard at the frail young senator, but she didn't flinched.

"Lord Sky, I should have known. Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this, when they hear you've attacked a diplomatic..." Her voice trailed off as Lord Sky stepped closer to her.

"Don't play games with me, Your Highness. You weren't on any mercy mission this time. You passed directly through a restricted system. Several transmissions were beamed to this ship by Rebel spies. I want to know what happened to the plans they sent you." Lord Sky said in a low voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan..." She was once again cut off

"You're a part of the Rebel Alliance...and a traitor. Take her away!" Darth Sky commanded.

Anna was marched away down the hallway and into the smoldering hole blasted in the side of the ship. An Imperial Commander turned to Sky.

"Holding her is dangerous. If word of this gets out, it could generate sympathy for the Rebellion in the senate." He said.

"I have traced the Rebel spies to her. Now she is my only link to find their secret base!" Sky declared.

"She'll die before she tells you anything." The commander reminded him.

"Leave that to me. Send a distress signal and then inform the senate that all aboard were killed!" Lord Sky snapped. "Make sure this news reaches Senator Padme"

"You have plans for the Senator?" The commander inquired.

"Yes, I will make me tell her where she has hidden Anakin's offspring, for when I find him, I will kill him" Sky sad furiously.

"Wih all do respect, Lord Sky, why haven't you captured Padme?" The commander asked.

"I did, once to find the offspring, but she got away with the help of King Bail and guard. I will not be so easily fooled next time. The Senator will be mine!" Lord Sky declared.

Another Imperial Officer approached Sky and the Commander.

"Lord Sky, the battle station plans are not aboard this ship! And no transmissions were made. An escape pod was jettisoned during the fighting, but no life forms were aboard." He told them.

Sky turned to the Commander.  
"She must have hidden the plans in the escape pod. Send a detachment down to retrieve them. See to it personally, Commander. There'll be no one to stop us this time." He said.

"Yes, sir." the commander replied, bowing.


	13. Luke and Leia

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter thirteen: Luke and Leia**

"Luke, Owen wants you to help him with the selection of droids." Beru Lars called. Luke sighed and headed for the door. "Oh and tell Owen that if he gets a translator to be sure it speaks Bocce." Luke poked his head out the door to see the line up.

"It looks like we don't have much of a choice but I'll remind him." He said. He ran over to his Uncle who was overlooking the equipment for sale with the Jawa leader. Owen seemed particularly interested in one of the bronze protocol droids.

"He looks kind of dingy to me" Luke muttered. The droid glared at Luke furiously.

"What are you called, droid?" Owen asked, peering at the protocol droid.

"I am C-3PO Human Cyborg re..." Threepio was cut off by Owen.

"We'll take him" He said curtly/

"But Uncle Owen, we don't even know if he speaks Bocce" Luke protested. Owen pretended not to hear him.

"We'll also take that one" He said pointing to R2D2. The droid came out of the line whistling. "Luke, take these two over to the garage, will you? I want you to have both of them cleaned up before dinner."

"But I was going into Toshi Station to pick up some power converters..." Owen cut him off.

"You can waste time with your friends when your chores are done. Now come on, get to it!" Luke sighed and trudged towards the garage. The garage was cluttered and worn, but a friendly peaceful atmosphere permeated the low grey chamber. Luke helped Threepio lower himself into a large tub filled with warm oil. Near the battered Landspeeder He plugged Artoo in to charge up the battery.

"Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!" Threepio sighed in relief. Luke's sister Leia entered the garage and smiled.

"How are things going Luke?" She asked. Luke seemed to be lost in thought as he ran his hand over the damaged fin of a small two-man Skyhopper spaceship resting in a low hangar off the garage. Finally Luke's frustrations got the better of him and he slammed a wrench across the workbench. Leia jumped in surprise.

"It just isn't fair. I'm never gonna get out of here!" He muttered. Leia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Of course you will. Our father did!"

"Is there anything I might do to help?" Threepio asked.

Luke glanced at the battered robot. A bit of his anger drained and a tiny smile crept across his face.

"Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!" He said. Leia grinned.

"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about such things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on." Threepio said.

"Tatooine" Leia replied. "This is tatooine. I am Leia and this is my twin brother Luke" Threepio gazed at them in a new light.

"Your Anakin's kids?" He said slowly. Luke stared at Threepio and Leia gasped.

"You knew our father?" Leia asked.

"Yes, Anakin created me, he was a very skilled young boy and a very brave Captain" Threepio said. "He saved many lives" Leia and Luke grinned.

"That's why Uncle Owen bought you. He recognized you" Luke excaimed. Threepio nodded. (do droids nod?) Artoo beeped a few times.

"Of course I'll tell them Artoo" Threepio said sighing. "This droid wants you to know that he was also owned by your parents" Artoo beeped again and Luke and Leia laughed. Luke leaned over and unplugged Artoo and began to scrape several connectors on the robot's head with a chrome  
pick. Threepio climbed out of the oil tub and began wiping oil from his bronze body.

"You got a lot of carbon scoring here. It looks like you boys have seen a lot of actio recently" Luke said.

"With all we've been through, sometimes I'm amazed we're in as good condition as we are, what with the Rebellion and all." Threepio replied.

"You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?" Luke asked.

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir." Threepio replied.

"Have you been in many battles?" Leia asked.

"Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter, and not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways." Threepio said.

Luke struggled to remove a small metal fragment from Artoo's neck joint. He used a larger pick.

"Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or..." He trailed off as the fragment broke loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling head over heels. He sat up and saw a twelve-inch three-dimensional hologram of A young girl who looked a lot like Leia, being projected from the face of little Artoo. The image was a rainbow of colors as it flickered and jiggled in the dimly lit  
garage. Luke and Leia stared in awe.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." The girl said. She repeated this over and over again.

"What's this?" Luke asked. Artoo beeped shrilly.

"He says he is carrying a message for Obi-wan Kenobi" Threepio replied.

"Who is she? She's beautiful." Luke said. Artoo beeped shrilly.

"Of course Artoo." Threepio snapped. "She is Princess Anna Organa, daughter to King Bail Organa and Queen Breha" Threepio told them. "We are here because the ship was attacked. According to Artoo, She gave orders to find Obi-wan and give him the message"

"Grandmother will help. She know Obi-wan" She said. Luke and Leia took the droids into the house, where Owen, Beru and Shmi were waiting. Luke explained that the driods were looking for Obi-wan.

"I guess it's time" Shmi said softly. Shmi told them how to get to Obi-wan's san hut. She also explained that if they went with Obi-wan to be careful because the dark Lord has been after them since they were babies

"Why did he want us?" Leia asked. "We were just children"

"According to a jedi prophesy, a chosen one will rise up and defeat the sith. Qui-Gon thought it was Anakin, but since Anakin did not become a jedi, they came to the conclusion that one of you would be the chosen one. However, The sith does not know that Padme birthed twins, in thier mind only one of you exists" Shmi explained. "Obi-wan will help you"

. Luke and Leia left the house and prepared to visit Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	14. Author's note

**Author's note.**

**I am sorry that some of you feel this way about her marrying Bail Organa. When I decided to rewrite this because the last one accidently got deleted, Not one of my readers was upset about it. I also thought that Queen Breha died when Leia was young because I don't think Leia knew she was adopted until Luke revealed them to be siblings and Leia mentions that her mother died when she was young. If I misinterpreted it, than I am sorry. I wanted Padme to be happy, but I can see now that I may have made a mistake. I will correct this error since it is more than oone or two people who feel this way. Look for the updated chapter thirteen.**


	15. Obiwan

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Thank you to those of you who reviewed my story. I want it known that I did change chapter thirteen, but that there will be no more changes. There will be surprises yet to come. I do agree that Padme and Bail are not suited for each other, which is why I changed it. It has also been pointed out to me that my chapter 10 years later, should actually be 18 years later. They're not ten years old they are eighteen. I will rectify that immediately.**

**On to Chapter 14**

**Chapter fourteen: Obi-wan**

Luke and Leia took the droids and took the landspeeder to find Obi-wan's hut.

"How far is it?" Leia shouted above the noise. Artoo let out a series of beeps.

"Artoo says its a few miles" Threepio translated. "Do you think Obi-wan will recognize us?"

"He might" Luke replied. "But he is old"

"Luke!" Leia reprimanded. Luke shrugged and scanned the horizon with his binoculars. He stopped the speeder and they got out.

"His home is supposed to be here somewhere" Luke muttered. "Better beware of sand people"

Suddenly Artoo jumped to life with a mass of frantic whistles and screams.

"What's wrong with him?" Leia asked.

"Oh my..., he says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast." Threepio translated. Luke swung around and took a look.

"Sandpeople! Or worst! Come on, let's have a look." Luke said.

"Are you crazy! It's too dangerous!" Leia said. "We have to find shelter"

"Where are we going to find shelter?" Luke asked. He grinned and holstered his rifle. "I'm gonna go take a look" Suddenly they were surrounded by sandpeople.

"Luke!" Leia shrieked, clutching his arm. One of the sand people (Tusken Raiders) swiped Luke on the side of the head and Luke fell to the ground. "Luke!" Leia screamed again. She backed away as the Tusken Raiders approached. Suddenly a great howling moan was  
heard echoing throughout the canyon which sent the Sandpeople fleeing in terror. The slight swishing sound that frightened off the Sandpeople grew even closer, until an old man appearred and leaned over Luke. His ancient leathery face, cracked and weathered by exotic climates was set off by dark, penetrating eyes and a scraggly white beard. Obi-wan squinted his eyes as he scrutinized the unconscious farm boy and the woman next to him.

"Obi-wan" Leia said hesitantly. She knew that her grandmother had met Obi-wan, when she was younger, but she herself had never met the man. Shmi had told her that Obi-wan watched over them from a distance. Artoo waddled over to where Luke lay crumpled in a heap and began to whistle and beep his concern. Obi-wan put his hand on Luke's forehead and he began to come around.

"Don't worry, he'll be all right." He said, looking up at Leia. Luke slowly sat up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"The sandpeople attacked us" Leia reminded him.

"Tell me, why are you two wandering around here, in the middle of nowhere?" Obi-wan asked.

"We came to find you" Luke explained. "These droids..." Obi-wan looked at both droids and smiled.

"Ah, yes. C-3PO and R2D2" Obi-wan said. "We better head inside before the raiders come back"

The small, spartan hovel was cluttered with desert junk but still managed to radiate an air of time-worn comfort and security. Leia sat in one of the chairs and Luke took a seat on the warn out looking sofa.

"Now, exactly how did two of King Bail's droids end up way out here?" Ben asked.

"Artoo has a message recorded for you from a young princess" Luke explained. "She must have sent them here when her ship was attacked"

"Let's have a look at the message" Obi-wan said. Artoo wheeled to the center of the room. He beeped and the projection appeared.

"General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in his struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my father's request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid my mission to bring you to Alderaan has failed. I have placed information vital to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R2 unit. My father will know how to retrieve it. You must see this droid safely delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." Leia and Luke stared in awe at the speech. There was a little static and the transmission was cut short. Obi-wan leaned back and scratched his head.

"You both must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan." Obi-wan said. Leia and Luke stared at each other excitedly.

"But how?" Luke asked. "Grandmother said that our father was denied to become a jedi because he was too old and he was nine." Obi-wan smiled.

"I know that, but the Jedi council no longer exists. The Jedi no longer exist except for me, that is" Obi-wan explained. "You two can rebuild the Jedi order"

"Wait a minute, we don't have the proper Jedi weapons"Leia said. Obi-wan stood up and took a small box off of a shelf. He opened te box and inside the box were two lightsabers. He handed one to Luke and one to Leia.

"Where did these come from?" Luke ased igniting his. His lightsaber was blue.

"Yours came from a pupil of mine named Ray Skyler. The one Leia possesses belonged to a jedi named Mace Windu" Obi-wan told them. "You will use these in your training untilyu can recnstruct your own. Before we leave, we must go visit your family. They will not be safe at the farmhouse any more"

"Why?" Leia asked alarmed.

"Because, if the Empire tracks down these droids, they will find out that your uncle purchased them" Obi-wan explained. Luke and Leia stared at each other horrified. The three of them, along with the droids got into the speeder. Luk stopped the speeder in front the remains of the huge Jawa Sandcrawler. Luke, Leia and Obi-wan walked among the smoldering rubble and scattered bodies.

"It looks like Sandpeople did this, all right. Look, here are Gaffi sticks, Bantha tracks. It's just...I never heard of them hitting anything this big before." Luke said, kneeling beside a jawa. Obi-wan was crouching in the sand studying the tracks.

"They didn't. But we are meant to think they did. These tracks are side by side. Sandpeople always ride single file to hide there numbers." Oi-wan told them.

"I think these are the same Jawas that sold us Artoo and Threepio." Luke muttered.

"The imperial stormtroopers were here" Obi-wan decided, examining the blaster wounds on a dead jawa.

"Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" Leia asked. Suddenly, She and Luke looked at eachother, horror etched on thier faces. Luke ran to the speeder and started it. He took off before Leia could say anything. Luke raced across the wasteland in his battered Landspeeder. Luke stopped the speeder in front of his destroyed hime and jumped out. Debris was scattered everywhere and it looks as if a great battle has taken place.

"Uncle Owen! Aunt Beru! Grandmother Shmi!" Luke shouted. He heard coughing from around the house. He stumbled to the back and pulled open the root celler. Owen, Beru and Shmi lookd up at him. Owen was bleeding from his arm and Beru was bandaging it.

"What happened?" He asked. Shmi looked up at him.

"They came for the droids" Shmi said, looking up. "I never thought there would come a time when we would have to use these" She held up a blaster.

"How did you escape?" Luke asked. "The Jawas were all slaughtered" Owen grinned.

"I learned a few things from you father." He said. "However, we managed to kill several troopers. Shmi told them finally, that the droids were taken by the tusken raiders. Since the troopers aren't from tatooine, they believed her and left."

"You can't stay here" Luke said."Will you come with us to Alderann?" Owen shook his head.

"This is our home Luke" He said. "And though the troopers will probably come back, we will stay. We will move to town and hope they pass by" Luke nodded. He kissed his aunt and grandmother on the cheek.

"Leia gives her love" He said. He hopped into the speeder and took off back to the jawa wreckage.


	16. Mos eisley

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Fifteen: Mos Eisley**

There was a large bonfire of Jawa bodies blazing in front of the Sandcrawler as Ben, Leia and the robots finished burning the dead.  
Luke drove up in the speeder and Leia ran over to him.

"Are they dead?" She asked fearing the worst.

"No" Luke said. "They fought the storm troopers. Apparently our father taught Uncle Owen what to do should a situation like that arise. Uncle Owen said he was moving them into town, so they would be safer" Leia breathed a sigh of relief.

The Landspeeder with Luke, Leia, Artoo, Threepio, and Ben in it zoomed across the desert. The speeder stopped on a bluff  
overlooking the spaceport at Mos Eisley.

"Mos Eisley Spaceport. You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious." Ben looked over at Luke, who gav the old Jedi a determined smile. Leia nodded in agreement.

The speeder was stopped on a crowded street by several combat-hardend stormtroopers who looked over the two robots. A Trooper questioned Luke.

"How long have you had these droids?" The trooper asked.

"About three or four seasons." Luke replied. Leia held her breath in the backseat, hoping they'd buy it.

"They're for sale if you want them." Obi-wan said. Leia turned to look at him in surprise.

"Let me see your identification." The trooper said.

Luke began fumbling with his things nervously.

"You don't need to see his identification." Obi-wan said firmly. Leia watched as the stormtrooper repeated the words.

"These are not the droids your looking for." Obi-wan said. The trooper once again repeated his words.

"He can go about his business." Obi-wan spoke again.

"You can go about your business." the trooper replied.

Luke pulled the speeder forward while Leia stared at Obi-wan in awe.

The speeder pulls up in front of a rundown blockhouse cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. Various strange forms of transport, including several unusual beasts of burden, were parked outside the bar.

"I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead." Luke said, climbing out of the speeder.

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You will find it a powerful ally." Obi-wan explained.

"Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?" Leia asked.

"Most of the best freighter pilots can be found here. Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough." Obi-wan replied.

"I'm ready for anything." Luke declared. Leia rolled her eyes.

The young adventurers and the two mechanical servants followed Obi-wan Kenobi into a smoke-filled cantina. The murky, moldy den was filled with a startling array of weird and exotic alien creatures and monsters at the long metallic bar. At first the sight was terrifying. One-eyed, thousand-eyed, slimy, furry,  
scaly, tentacled, and clawed creatures huddle over drinks. Obi-wan moved to an empty spot at the bar near a group of repulsive but human scum. A huge, rough-looking Bartender stopped them and the robots.

"We don't serve their kind here!" The bartender snapped.

Luke still recovering from the shock of seeing so many outlandish creatures, didn't quite catch the drift.

"What?" He asked. Leia poked him in the side.

"Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here." The bartender repeated gruffly.

Luke looked at Obi-wan, who was busy talking to one of the Galactic pirates. He glanced at Leia. They noticed several of the gruesome creatures along the bar giving them very unfriendly glares.  
Leia patted Luke on the shoulder.

"I'll take them outside" She offered. Luke smiled in relief as Leia disappeared outside with the droids.

Leia sighed, glad to have an excuse to be out of the stuffy cantina. She leaned against the speeder.

"So Threepio, what was my mother like?" Leia asked.

"Well she was very generous and kind" Threepio replied. "Before she became a senator of the republic, she was the queen of her home planet Naboo. She leads the rebellion against the empire actually" Leia blinked.

"Wait, what do you mean leads?" She asked. "Isn't she dead?" Threepio faltered for a moment, unsure of what to say. "Threepio, is our mother alive?"

"Yes, Miss Leia" Threepio said finally. "She sent you here because Raye was after you or your brother and she didn't want him to hurt either of you. Shortly after sending you away, she was captured and tortured by Darth Sky, but she never gave up your location. She was eventually rescued. I think I've said too much"

Leia sighed.

"I'm going to go inside the cantina and see what's happening. You two wait here" She said. She slowly reentered the cantina and made her way to a table where Luke and Ben were talking to a very cute pilot.


	17. Han Solo

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Sixteen: Han Solo**

Leia took a seat at the table as the man was telling Luke and Ben,

"I've outrun Imperial starships, not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now. She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy and his sister, two droids, and no questions asked." Ben said firmly.

"What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" Han asked.

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." Ben replied.

"Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance." Han said curtly. Leia gasped, knowing that they had no such money on them.

"Ten thousand? We could almost buy our own ship for that!" Luke burst out. Leia nudged him. It wasn't like Luke to be rude.

"But who's going to fly it, kid! You?" Han asked.

"You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen..." Obi-wan cut him off.

"We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." He replied. Leia wondered if the money would be coming from their mother.

"Seventeen, huh!" Han whistled. Leia sighed and stood up. It was then that she noticed storm troopers loooking at a couple of dead bodies on the floor.

Han pondered this for a few moments.

"Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four." Leia saw the bartender point at them.

"What is going on?" Leia whispered. The three guys turned around. By the time the stormtroopers got to the table, Luke and Ben were gone. The stormtroopers passed by Leia and Han without a second glance. Leia let out a huge breath.

"Seventeen thousand! You guys must really be desperate." Han said under his breath. Leia smiled slightly, brushing hair out of her face.

"Yeah, well, it's a matter of life and death" She said. "I'll see you at the ship" Han watched her as she walked out of the cantina. He whistled unde his breath.

"You'll have to sell your speeder." Ben was saying to Luke.

"That's okay" Luke said. "We don't need it right now, anyway"

Meanwhile, On the death star..

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable. It will be some time before we can extract any information from her." Darth Sky said firmly during the galactic meeting. An Imperial Officer interrupted the meeting.

"The final check-out is complete. All systems are operational. What course shall we set?" He asked. General Moff Tarkin replied to Sky's admission.

"Perhaps she would respond to an alternative form of persuasion" He suggested. Sky thought about this.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I think it is time we demonstrate the full power of this station" Tarkin said. He turned to the officer. "Set your course for Princess Anna's home planet  
of Alderaan"

"With pleasure" The officer saluted and left the room.

Obi-wan, Luke and Leia made thier way to the docking bay after selling off the speeder, unaware that a darkly clad figure was following them.

"If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well" Obi-wan told them. When they finally got to ninety-four, they stopped in thier tracks. Resting in the middle of the huge hole was a large, round, beat-up, pieced-together hunk of junk that could only loosely be called a starship.

"What a piece of junk." Luke said.

"Luke, don't be rude?" Leia admonished.

"She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself" Han said from behind them. Luke just shook his head and followed the others up the ramp. Suddenly, several Stormtroopers entered the docking bay.

"Stop that ship!" One of the troopers shouted.

Han Solo looked up and saw the Imperial stormtroopers. Several of the troopers fired at Han as he ducked into the spaceship.

"Blast 'em!" The trooper ordered.

Han drew his laser pistol and popped off a couple of shots which forced the stormtroopers to dive for safety. The pirateship engines whined as Han hit the release button that slammed the overhead entry shut.

"Chewie, get us out of here!" Han shouted to the wookie. The group strapped in for take off.

"Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel" Threepio muttered. Artoo beeped and whistled at him. The Millenium Falcon took off out of the docking bay, leaving the troopers far behind. Han climbed into the pilot's chair next to Chewbacca, who chattered away as he pointed to something on the radar scope. Han frantically typed information into the ship's computer. Little Artoo appeared momentarily at the cockpit doorway, made a few beeping remarks, then scurried away.

"It looks like an Imperial cruiser. Our passengers must be hotter than I thought. Try and hold them off. Angle the deflector shield while I make the calculations for the jump to light speed." Han muttered. The Millennium Falcon pirateship raced away from the yellow planet, Tatooine. It was followed by two huge Imperial stardestroyers. Luke, Leia and Ben made their way into the cramped cockpit where Han continued his calculation.

"Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off." Han warned.

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast" Luke snapped.

"Watch your mouth, kid, or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few maneuvers. We'll lose them!" Han said. Leia poked her brother in the arm. Imperial cruisers fired at the pirateship. The ship shuddered as an explosion flashed outside the window.

"Here's where the fun begins!" Han whooped. Leia hid her smile as Luke looked ready to kill.

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" Obi-wan asked.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer." Han replied. The ship began to rock violently as lasers hit it.

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining..." Luke protested. Leia rolled her eyes, but she was worried as well.

"Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?" Han asked sarcastically. The ship was now constantly battered with laserfire as a red warning light began to flash.

"What's that flashing?" Leia asked worriedly.

"We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed" Han warned them. The group hurried to the passenger area and strapped themselves in as Han made the jump into lightspeed and aluded the starfighters.


	18. Destruction of Alderann

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Seventeen: Destruction of Alderann**

Admiral Motti entered the quiet control room and bowed before Governor Tarkin, who stood before the huge wall screen displaying a small green planet.

"We've entered the Alderaan system." Motti announced. At that moment Sky and two stormtroopers arrived with Princess Anna, whose hands were bound.

"Governor Tarkin, I should have expected to find you holding Sky's leash. I recognized your foul stench when I was brought on board." The fifteen year old rebel princess scoffed.

"Charming to the last" Tarkin said. "You don't know how hard I found it signing the order to terminate your life!" Anna rolled her eyes.

"I'm just surprised you had the courage to take the responsibility yourself!" She snapped.

"My dear Princess Anna, before your execution I would like you to be my guest at a ceremony that will make this battle station operational. No star system will dare oppose the Emperor now." Tarkin told her. Anna sighed.

"The more you tighten your grip, Tarkin, the more star systems will slip through your fingers." She said softly.

"Not after we demonstrate the power of this station. In a way, you have determined the choice of the planet that'll be destroyed first. Since you are reluctant to provide us with the location of the Rebel base, I have chosen to test this station's destructive power on your home planet of Alderaan." Tarkin smiled when he saw the horror on Anna's face.

"No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons. You can't possibly..." Tarkin cut her off.

"You would prefer another target? A military target? Then name the system!" He snapped, staring her down. Tears filled Anna's eyes. "I grow tired of asking this. So it'll be the last time. Where is the Rebel base?" Anna looked out the window at her home planet. Her parents were there as were millions of people.

"Dantooine." She said, lowering her head, trying to keep the tears from falling. "They're on Dantooine." Tarkin smiled in satisfaction.

"There. You see Lord Sky, she can be reasonable." He turned to Motti. "Continue with the operation. You may fire when ready." Anna's head snapped up, here tearstained face horrified.

"What?" She gasped.

"You're far too trusting. Dantooine is too remote to make an effective demonstration. But don't worry. We will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough." Tarkin smirked at her.

"No!" Anna shouted. She watched in horror as the planet was blown to smitherines. She collapsed on the floor crying.

In the Milleniun Falcon, Ben and Leia watched Luke practice the lightsaber with a small "seeker"  
robot. Ben suddenly turned away and sat down. He faltered, and seemed close to fainting. Leia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"What's wrong?"

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force...as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." Ben said, almost in a daze. "You'd better get on with your exercises." He told Luke. Han Solo entered the room, after putting the Falcon on autopilot.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em." He said smugly. Leia rolled her eyes as Luke was once again practicing with the lightsaber.

"Don't everyone thank me at once." Han said disgruntled. Leia gave a small smile and turned her attention to the game Chewbacca and Artoo were playing. "Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours."

Chewbacca, Artoo and Threepio sat around the lighted table covered with small holographic monsters. Each side of the table has a small computer monitor embedded in it. Chewbacca seemed very pleased with himself as he rested his lanky fur-covered arms over his head. Leia took a seat beside him.

"Now be careful, Artoo." Threepio warned.

Artoo immediately reached up and tapped the computer with his stubby claw hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square. A sudden frown crossed Chewbacca's face and he began yelling gibberish at the tiny robot. Threepio tried to intercede on behalf of his small companion and  
began to argue with the huge Wookiee.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you." Threepio said.

"He's right" Leia agreed. Han interupted just then.

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee." He said.

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid." Threepio protested.

"That's 'cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that." Han replied. Leia hid a smile as Threepio gulped.

"I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the Wookiee win." He advised.

Meanwhile Luke was standing in the middle of the small hold area; A humming lightsaber was held high over his head. Ben watched him from the corner, studying his movements. Han watched with a bit of smugness.

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." Ben reminded him.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands." Ben replied.

Suspended at eye level, about ten feet in front of Luke, a "seeker", a chrome baseball-like robot covered with antennae, hovered slowly in a wide arc. The ball floated to one side of Luke then the other. Suddenly it made a lightning-swift lunge and stopped within a few feet of Luke's face. Luke didn't move and the ball backed off. It slowly moved behind him, then made another quick lunge, this time emitting a blood red  
laser beam as it attacked. It hit Luke in the leg causing him to tumble over. Han and Leia let loose with bursts of laughter.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." Han said. Leia frowned at that but said nothing.

"You don't believe in the Force, do you?" Luke asked, standing up.

"Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny." Han said shortly. "It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

"I suggest you try it again, Luke." Ben said, placing a large helmet on Luke's head which covered his  
eyes. "This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct."

"With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?" Luke protested.

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." Ben replied.

Han skeptically shook his head as Ben threw the seeker into the air. The ball shot straight up in the air, then dropped like a rock. Luke swung the lightsaber around blindly missing the seeker, which fired off a laserbolt which hit Luke square on the seat of the pants. He let out a painful yell and attempted to hit the seeker. Leia hid a giggle.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Ben instructed.

Luke stood in one place, seemingly frozen. The seeker made a dive at Luke and, incredibly, he managed to deflect the bolt. The ball ceased fire and moved back to its original position.

"You see, you can do it." Ben said, encouragingly.

"I call it luck." Han said, crossing his arms.

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." Ben said. "Now, Leia, it is your turn" Leia stood up and took the lightsaber from her brother.

Han noticed a small light flashing on the far side of the control panel.

"Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan." He said as he and Chewie headed for the cockpit.


	19. The death star

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Eighteen: The Death Star**

"Stand by, Chewie, here we go. Cut in the sublight engines."

Han pulled back on a control lever. Outside the cockpit window stars began streaking past, seeming to decrease in speed, then stop. Suddenly the starship began to shudder and violently shake about. Asteroids began to race toward them, battering the sides of the ship.

"What the...? Aw, we've come out of hyperspace into a meteor shower. Some kind of asteroid collision. It's not on any of the charts." Han muttered

Chewbacca flipped off several controls and was very calm in the emergency. Luke made his way into the bouncing cockpit.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Our position is correct, except...no, Alderaan!" Han said, pointing out the window.

"What do you mean? Where is it?" Luke asked frantically.

"Thats what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away." Han replied.

"What? How?" Luke asked. Ben and Leia entered the cockpit as the ship began to settle down.

"Destroyed...by the Empire!" Ben said in anguish.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've..." Han was cut off by a signal that started flashing on the control panel and a muffled alarm started humming.

"There's another ship coming in." Han told them.

"Maybe they know what happened." Leia suggested. Ben shook his head.

"It's an Imperial fighter." He told them.

Chewbacca barked his concern. A huge explosion burst outside the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently. A tiny, finned Imperial TIE fighter raced past the cockpit window.

"It followed us!" Luke exclaimed.

"No. It's a short range fighter." Ben replied.

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Han asked.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry. If they identify us, we're in big trouble." Luke muttered.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie...jam it's transmissions." Han ordered.

"It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range." Ben said.

"Not for long..." Han said, trailing off. Leia looked out the window, worried.

The pirateship zoomed over the camera and away into the vastness of space after the Imperial TIE fighter.

The tension mounted as the pirateship gained on the tiny fighter. In the distance, one of the stars became brighter until it was obvious that the TIE ship was heading for it. Ben stood behind Chewbacca.

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own." Han said, staring straight ahead.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Leia suggested.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us." Han said firmly.

The distant star could be distinguished as a small moon or planet.

"Look at him. He's headed for that small moon." Luke said, pointing out the window.

"I think I can get him before he gets there...he's almost in range." Han said quickly.

The small moon began to take on the appearance of a monstrous spherical battle station.

"That's no moon! It's a space station." Ben said in horror as the realization dawned on him.

"It's too big to be a space station." Han said.

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Leia said quietly.

"Yeah, I think your right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power." Han ordered.

The pirateship shuddered and the TIE fighter accelerated away toward the battle station.

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Luke asked suddenly.

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!" Han realized.

"But there's gotta be something you can do!" Luke said frantically.

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power. I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!" Han declared. Obi-wan placed a hand on Han's shoulder.

"You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting." He said softly.

The helpless Millennium Falcon was pulled past a docking port control room and huge laser turret cannons.

"Clear Bay twenty-three-seven. We are opening the magnetic field" A voice said over an intercom.

The ship was pulled in through port doors of the Death Star, coming to rest in a huge hangar. Thirty stormtroopers stood at attention in a central assembly area.

"To your stations!" An officer barked at them. He turned to another officer "Come with me" The Stormtroopers ran to their posts.

A line of stormtroopers marched toward the ship in readiness to board it, while other troopers stood with weapons ready to fire.

"Close all outboard shields! Close all outboard shields!" The officer barked.

Sky and a commander approached the troops as an Officer and several heavily armed troops exited the spacecraft.

"Unlock one-five-seven and nine. Release charges" A voice spoke over the intercom. The officer turned to Sky.

"There's no one on board, sir. According to the log, the crew abandoned ship right after takeoff. It must be a decoy, sir. Several of the escape pods have been jettisoned" He told the dark clad man.

"Did you find any droids?" Sky asked.

"No, sir. If there were any on board, they must also have jettisoned" The officer replied.

"Send a scanning crew on board. I want every part of this ship checked" Sky barked.

"Yes, sir" The officer replied. Sky turned sharply, feeling a presence he thought to be long gone. His eyes glared through the mask. If his old master was here, he would finish what he started eighteen years ago. He quickly exited the hangar.

"Get me a scanning crew in here on the double. I want every part of this ship checked!" The officer began barking orders.

After throughly checking the ship, the troopers dissapeared. A panel opened up and Luke and Han climbed out. Leia and Obi-wan exited another compartment.

"It's lucky you had these compartments" Luke said.

"Yeah, real lucky" Leia said.

"I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam" Han replied.

"Leave that to me!" Obi-wan said quickly.

"Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that!" Han shook his head. Obi-wan looked carefully at Han Solo. The other man avoided his stare, figuring he was caught. it was silent for a moment as the older man studied him.

Obi-wan was no fool. As he studied Han, he remembered the five year old boy who had bravely fought in the clone wars. That boy had grown up, leaving the force behind, but Obi-wan knew that now was not the time.

"Who's the more foolish...the fool or the fool who follows him?" He asked finally. He saw han breath a sigh of relief and shake his head, muttering under his breath.

"The ship's all yours. If the scanners pick up anything, report it immediately" One of the troopers commanded.

The crewmen entered the ship and a loud crashing sound was followed by a voice calling to the guard below.

"Hey down there, could you give us a hand with this?" Two stormtroopers hurried into the ship and were blasted by Han.

Han, Luke, and Leia exited the ship dressed like storm troopers. They had Chewie and Ben in tow.

There were only a few officers and storm troopers left in the hangar, so Han was quick to shoot them all down.

"We found the computer outlet, sir." Threepio motioned to them to follow him into a small room.

Obi-wan fed some information into the computer and a map of the city appeared on the monitor. He began to inspect it carefully. Threepio and Artoo look over the control panel. Artoo ound something that made him whistle wildly.

"Plug him in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network" obi-wan commanded.

Artoo punched his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast Imperial brain network came to life, feeding information to the little robot. After a few moments, he beeped something.

"He says he's found the main computer to power the tractor beam that's holding the ship here. He'll try to make the precise location appear on the monitor." Threepio translated.

The computer monitor flashed readouts.

"The tractor beam is coupled to the main reactor in seven locations. A power loss at one of the terminals will allow the ship to leave" Threepio told them.

Ben studied the data on the monitor readout.

"I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone" Obi-wan told them.

"Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already" Han said shrugging.

"I want to go with you" Luke protested. Leia shook her head slightly.

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids" Obi-wan said firmly.

"But he can..." Leia elbowed Luke in the side.

"They must be delivered safely or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine. The Force will be with you...always!" Obi-wan said quietly.

He adjusted the lightsaber on his belt and silently stepped out of the command office, then disappeared down a long grey hallway. Chewbacca barked a comment and Han shook his head in agreement.

"Boy you said it, Chewie" Han replied. He sighed. He wondered what Obi-wan thought of him, now that he was certain that the old man remembered him. He may have been only five at the time, but Han Solo wasn't a very common name.

Suddenly Artoo began to whistle and beeped a blue streak. Luke went over to him.

"What is it?" He asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says "I found her", and keeps repeating, "She's here."" Threepio replied.

"Well, who...who has he found?" Leia asked.

Artoo whistled a frantic reply.

"Princess Anna" Threepio replied.

"The princess? She's here?" Luke asked.

"Princess? What's going on?" Han asked.

"Level five. Detention block A A-twenty-three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated" Threepio said.

"Oh, no! We've got to do something" Luke exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Han said gruffly.

"The droids came from her. She's the one in the message.. We've got to help her" Luke said urgently.

"Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here" Han said firmly. Leia shook her head.

"But he didn't know she was here" Leia protested.

"Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?" Luke asked.

"I'm not going anywhere" Han crossed his arms.

"They're going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is stay" Luke said, crossing his arms.

"Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind" Han said gruffly.

"But they're going to kill her!" Luke said. Han wanted to deny, but he knew he couldn't leave the princess to die. If he did, Padme would kill him. He admitted to himself, that he was worried that Padme might have been on Alderann, but she was a senetor and she traveled to other worlds alot. He could only hope she was safe. Padme was the only one who knew where Han had gone when he disapeared. She had done so much for him that he had left her a note. and since that day, he had met up with her several times, most often he would run into her on coruscant, when he was doing a smuggling job. She would always tell him that smuggling was wrong, but she had never turned him in.

"Han, are you with us?" Leia asked waving a hand in front of his face. Han blinked and turned to the twins.

"Fine" He said. "But this had better work" Luke and Leia grinned. "What's your plan?"

"Uh...Threepio, hand me those binders there will you?" Luke said. Threepio handed the cuffs to Luke who handed them to Han.

"Put these on Chewbacca" He instructed.

"Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind" Han said when Chewie whimpered.

The Wookiee had a worried and frightened look on his face as Han binded him with the electronic cuffs.

"Master Luke, sir! Pardon me for asking...but, ah...what should Artoo and I do if we're discovered here?" Threepio asked.

"Lock the door!" Leia said.

"And hope they don't have blasters" Luke added.

"That isn't very reassuring" Threepio said worriedly.

Luke, Leia and Han put on their armored stormtrooper helmets and started off into the giant Imperial Death Star.


	20. The rescue

**Sorry it's taken so long. Here's the next chapter. **

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Nineteen: The Rescue**

Han, Luke and Leia tried to look inconspicuous in their armored suits as they waited for a vacuum elevator to arrive. Troops, bureaucrats, and robots bustled about, ignoring the trio completely. Only a few stopped and gave the giant Wookiee a curious glance.

Finally a small elevator arrived and the trio entered.

"I can't see a thing in this helmet" Luke muttered.

A bureaucrat raced to get aboard also, but was signaled away by Han. The door to the pod-like vehicle slid closed and the elevator car took off through a vacuum tube. When the elevator stopped, The three young heroes and the giant wookie entered the old grey security station. Guards and laser gates are everywhere. Han whispered to Luke under his breath.

**"**This is not going to work" He said.

**"**Why didn't you say so before?" Luke asked. Han stared at him in disbelief.

"I did say so before!" He protested, but Leia shushed them both. A tall, grim looking Officer approached  
the trio.

"Where are you taking this... thing?" The officer asked. Chewie growled, but Han nudged him, to shut him up.

"Prisoner transfer from Block one-one-three-eight" Luke said as confidently as he could. They knew that Leia couldn't speak, since her voice would give them away. Luke didn't think there were any female storm troopers.

"I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it" The officer said returning to the console. He began punching in numbers. Leia drew a breath and motioned for Han to unfasten one of the cuffs on Chewie to cause a distraction. Han nodded slightly and unlocked the electronic cuff.

Suddenly Chewbacca threw up his hands and let out with one of his ear-piercing howls. He grabbed Han's laser rifle.

"Look out! He's loose!" Han shouted.

"He's going to pull us all apart" Luke added. "Go get him!"

The startled guards were momentarily dumbfounded. Luke and Han pulled out their laser pistols and began "blasting" away at the terrifying Wookiee. Their barrage of laserfire missed Chewbacca, but hit the camera eyes, laser gate controls, and the Imperial guards. The officer was the last of the guards to fall under the laserfire just as he was about to push the alarm system. Han rushed to the comlink system, which was screeching questions about what is going on. He quickly checked the computer readout.

"We've got to find out which cell this princess is in. Here it is... cell twenty-one-eight-seven. One of you go get her. I'll hold them here." Han said quickly. Leia motioned to herself and Luke nodded. She raced down one of the cell corridors.

Han spoke into the buzzing comlink.

"Everything is under control. Situation normal" He said confidently.

**"**What happened?" The voice on the other end asked impatiently. Han licked his lips, pulling off his helmet.

"Uh... had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you. How are you?" He asked.

**"**We're sending a squad up." The voice replied. Han hesitated.

"Uh, uh, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak... very dangerous." He said quickly.

**"**Who is this? What's your operating number?" The voice asked. Han groaned and blasted the comlink, causing it to explode. Chewie howled and Luke groaned. \

"What"d you do that for?" He asked, irritated.

"Boring conversation anyway." He yelled down the hallway. "Leia! We're going to have company!"

Leia stopped in front of one of the cells and blasted the door away with a laser pistol. When the smoke cleared, Leia saw the dazzling young princess. She had long black hair in a single braid and was wearing a plain white gown. She had been sleeping but was now looking at Leia with an uncomprehending look on  
her face.

"Aren't you a little short to be a stormtrooper?" Anna asked quietly. Leia quickly took off her helmet, her long brown hair spilling over her shoulders. Anna stared at her for a moment, confused.

"I'm Leia Skywalker. I'm here to rescue you." She said. Comprehension dawned on Anna's face.

"Your Senetor Padme's daughter" She said. It was a statement, not a question but Leia nodded. She wanted to ask if her mother was alive, as it was begginning to sound as though she was, but she knew that now was not the time.

"We've got your R2 unit. We're here with Ben Kenobi." Anna was about to ask who "we" meant, until she heard Ben's name.

"Ben Kenobi is here! Where is he?" She asked.

"Come on!" Leia gestured.

An ominous buzzing sound could be heard on the other side of the elevator door.

"Chewie!" Han shouted. Chewbacca responded with a growling noise. Luke looked worried, as he too had removed his helmet.

**"**Get behind me! Get behind me!" Han said quickly. Chewie was quick to obey, but Luke steadied his weapon. A series of explosions knocked a hole in the elevator door through which several Imperial troops began to emerge. Han, Luke and Chewie fired laser pistols at them through the smoke and flame. They turn and run down the cell hallway, meeting up with Anna and Leia rushing toward them.

**"**Can't get out that way." Han told them. Leia sighed.

**"**Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route" Anna muttered.

"Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness" Han retorted.

Luke took a small comlink transmitter from his belt as they continued to exchange fire with stormtroopers making their way down the corridor.

**"**See-Threepio! See-Threepio!" He shouted.

"Yes sir?" Threepio said over the comlink.

**"**We've been cut off! Are there any other ways out of the cell bay?...What was that? I didn't copy!"

Threepio paced the control center as little Artoo beeped and  
whistled a blue streak. Threepio yelled into the small comlink  
transmitter.

"I said, all systems have been alerted to your presence, sir. The main entrance seems to be the only way in or out; all other information on your level is restricted." Threepio replied.

Someone began banging on the door.

**"**Open up in there!" A loud voice commanded.

**"**Oh, no!" Threepio groaned.

Luke, Leia and Anna crouched together in an alcove for protection as they continued to exchange fire with troops. Han and Chewbacca were barely able to keep the stormtroopers at bay at the far end of the hallway. The laser fire was very intense, and smoke filled the narrow cell corridor.

**"**There isn't any other way out." Luke shouted.

**"**I can't hold them off forever! Now what?" Han shouted back.

**"**This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?" Anna asked. Leia turned to look at the princess, but said nothing. The remark stung, but she didn't want to get into a fight.

"He's the brains, sweetheart." Han said pointing at Luke. Luke shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. Anna grabbed Luke's blaster and fired at a small grate in the wall next to Han, almost frying him.

**"**What the hell are you doing?" Han asked.

**"**Somebody has to save our skins. Into the garbage chute, wise guy." Anna said. For a fourteen year old, she certainly was feisty. She jumped through the narrow opening as Han and Chewbacca looked on in amazement. Chewbacca sniffed the garbage chute and said something.

**"**Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it." Han said gruffly. He gave the wookie a kick and Chewie disappeared into the tiny opening. Luke, Leia and Han continued firing as they worked their way toward the opening.

**"**Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her. Get in there!" Han said. Leia grinned and ducked laser fire as she jumped into the darkness, Luke following her. Han followed shortly after.

**  
**  
Han tumbled into the large room filled with garbage and muck. Luke was already stumbling around looking for an exit. He found a small hatchway and struggled to get it open. It wouldn't budge.

"Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered! Let's get out of here! Get away from there..." He motioned to Luke.

**"**No! wait!" Leia cried, but Han had already fired at the hatch. The laserbolt ricocheted wildly around the small metal room. Everyone dove for cover in the garbage as the bolt exploded almost on top of them. Anna climbed out of the garbage with a rather grim look on her face.

**"**Will you forget it? I already tried it. It's magnetically sealed!" Luke said firmly.

**"**Put that thing away! You're going to get us all killed." Anna snapped.

**"**Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here. You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us" Han snapped back. Luke and Leia groaned.

**"**It could be worse…" Leia said trailing off.

A loud, horrible, inhuman moan worked its way up from the murky depths. Chewbacca let out a terrified howl and began to back away. Han and Luke stood fast with their laser pistols drawn. The Wookiee was cowering near one of the walls.

**"**It's worse." Han said, shooting Anna a look. She glared at him. Something brushed past Leia's foot.

**"**There's something alive in here!" She cried, scrambling away.

**"**That's your imagination." Han said. Leia glared at him.

**"**Something just moves past my leg! Look! Did you see that?" She pointed at a snaky looking thing.

**"**What?" Han asked.

Suddenly Leia was yanked under the garbage.

**"**Leia! Leia! Leia!" Han shouted. He tried to find Leia, but it seemed hopeless. Leia surfaced with a gasp of air and thrashing of limbs. A membrane tentacle was wrapped around her throat.

"Leia" Anna cried. She extended a long pipe towards Leia. "Leia, grab a hold of this." Leia grabbed hold of the pipe but was suddenly pulled back into the muck.

"Leia!" Luke shouted.

Suddenly the walls of the garbage receptacle shuddered and moved in a couple of inches. Then everything was deathly quiet. Han, Anna and Luke gave each other a worried look as Chewbacca howled in the corner. With a rush of bubbles and muck Leia suddenly bobbed to the surface.

**"**Grab her!" Anna shouted. Leia seemed to be released by the thing.

**"**What happened?" Luke asked, helping Leia up.

**"**I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared..." Leia said, trailing off.

**"**I've got a very bad feeling about this." Han muttered.

Before anyone can say anything the walls began to rumble and edged toward the Rebels.

**"**The walls are moving!" Luke shouted.

**"**Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something." Leia shouted.

They placed poles and long metal beams between the closing walls, but they were simply snapped and bent as the giant trash masher rumbled on.

**"**Wait a minute!" Luke said. He pulled out his comlink.

**"**Threepio! Come in Threepio! Threepio!" There was no answer. "Where could he be?"

A soft buzzer and the muted voice of Luke calling out for See-Threepio could be heard on Threepio's hand comlink, which was sitting on the deserted computer console. Artoo and Threepio were nowhere in sight. Suddenly there was a great  
explosion and the door of the control tower flew across the floor. Four armed stormtroopers entered the chamber.

**"**Take over!" One of the troopers said. He pointed to the dead officer. "See to him! Look there!"

A trooper pushed a button and the supply cabinet door slid  
open. See-Threepio and Artoo-Detoo were inside. Artoo followed  
his bronze companion out into the office.

**"**They're madmen! They're heading for the prison level. If you hurry, you might catch them." Threepio said quickly, trying not to let on that he was terrified.

"Follow me!" The trooper motioned to two of the others. He pointed the the last one. "You stand guard."

The troops hustled off down the hallway, leaving a guard to watch over the command office.

"Come on!" Threepio said to Artoo and headed for the door. The guard aimed a blaster at them.

**"**Oh! All this excitement has overrun the circuits of my counterpart here. If you don't mind, I'd like to take him down to maintenance." Threepio said quickly.

**"**All right." The trooper nodded. Threepio, with little Artoo in tow, hurried  
out the door.

As the walls rumbled closed, the room got smaller and smaller. Chewie was whining and trying to hold a wall back with his giant paws. Han was leaning back against the other wall. Garbage was snapping and popping. Luke was still trying to reach Threepio.

**"**Threepio! Come in, Threepio! Threepio!" He shouted.

Han, Anna and Leia tried to brace the contracting walls with a pole. Leia began to sink into the trash.

**"**Get to the top!" Han shouted.

**"**I can't" Leia cried.

**"**Where could he be? Threepio! Threepio, will you come in?" Luke cried again.

**"**They aren't here! Something must have happened to them. See if they've been captured." Threepio said once they reached the hanger.

Little Artoo carefully plugged his claw arm into a new wall socket and a complex array of electronic sounds spewed from the tiny robot.

**"**Hurry!" Threepio urged.

The walls were only feet apart. Leia and Han were braced against  
the walls. Leia was frightened. They looked at each other. Leia reached out and took Han's hand and she held it tightly. She's terrified and suddenly groaned as she felt the first crushing pressure against her body. Anna was holding onto Luke in a similar fashion.

**"**One thing's for sure. We're all going to be a lot thinner!" Han said jokingly. The laughed at his lame joke, trying to squelch the fear.

"Thank goodness, they haven't found them! Where could they be?" Threepio asked worriedly.

Artoo frantically beeped something to See-Threepio.

**"**Use the comlink? Oh, my! I forgot I turned it off!" Threepio said.

Meanwhile, Luke was lying on his side, trying to keep his head above the rising ooze. Luke's comlink began to buzz and he ripped it off his belt.

**  
**Muffled sounds of Luke's voice over the comlink could be heard,  
but not distinctly.

**"**Are you there, sir?" Threepio asked.

**"**Threepio!" came the static response.

**"**We've had some problems..." Luke cut the droid off.

"Will you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy?" Luke asked.

**"**Shut them all down! Hurry!" Threepio said frantically to Artoo.

Threepio held his head in agony as he heard the incredible screaming and hollering from Luke's comlink.

**"**Listen to them! They're dying, Artoo! Curse my metal body! I wasn't fast enough. It's all my fault! My poor master!" But threepio was wrong. Artoo had mentioned to shut off the garbage masher just in time.

"Threepio, we're all right!" Luke's static voice said.

Han, Anna, Chewie and Leia embraced in the background.

**"**We're all right. You did great." Luke spoke into the comlink.

Luke moved to the pressure sensitive hatch, looking for a  
number.

**"**Hey... hey, open the pressure maintenance hatch on unit number...where are we?

"Three-two-six-eight-two-seven." Han replied.


	21. The escape

**Sorry it's taken so long. Here's the next chapter. **

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Twenty: The Escape**

The group exited the garbage room into a dusty, unused hallway. Han, Leia and Luke removed the trooper suits and strapped on the blaster belts.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here" Han said gruffly. Anna and Leia exchanged glances. Luke smiled and scratched his head as he took a blaster from Han.

"Well, let's get moving!" He declared.

Chewie began growling and pointed to the hatch to the garbage room, as he ran away and then stopped howling.

"Where are you going?" Han asked.

Something banged against the hatch and a long, slimy tentacle worked its way out of the doorway searching for a victim. Han aimed his blaster.

"No, wait. They'll hear!" Leia cried, but Han fired anyway. The noise of the blast echoed  
relentlessly throughout the empty passageway. Anna simply shook her head in disgust.

"Come here, you big coward!" Han barked, but Chewie whimpered and shook his head. "Chewie! Come here!" Anna turned to Han and glared at him.

"Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?" She commanded. Han was taken aback by the command and rolled his eyes.

"Look, Your Highness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!" He barked.

"It's a wonder you're still alive" Anna remarked, starting down the hallway.

"Padme better appreciate this" Han muttered. Leia glanced at him sharply.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"Nothing" Han said quickly. "Let's go"

Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and Anna ran down an empty hallway and stopped before a bay window overlooking the pirateship. Troopers were milling about the ship. Luke took out his pocket comlink.

"There she is" Han said, looking at his ship with pride.

"See-Threepio, do you copy?" Luke spoke into the comlink. Threepio's voice came over the static.

"For the moment. Uh, we're in the main hangar across from the ship" the droid told him.

"We're right above you. Stand by" Luke replied.

Han was watching the dozen or so troops moving in and out of the pirateship. Anna moved towards Han, touched his arm and pointed out the window to the ship.

"You came in that thing? You're braver that I thought" She said. Leia rolled her eyes.

"Nice! Come on!" Han said, giving her a dirty look. They started off down the hallway. They rounded a corner and ran right into twenty Imperial stormtroopers heading toward them. Both groups were  
taken by surprise and stopped in their tracks.

"It's them! Blast them!" One of the troopers ordered.

Before even thinking, Han drew his laser pistol and charged the troops, firing. His blaster knocked one of the stormtroopers into the air. Chewie followed his captain down the corridor, stepping over the fallen trooper on the floor.

"Get back to the ship!" Han shouted to the others.

"Where are you going?" Luke shouted. "Come back!"

Han had already rounded a corner and did not hear the younger man.

"He certainly has courage" Leia said, smiling.

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed?" Anna asked. "Come on!" Luke, Leia and Anna started off toward the starship hangar.

Han chased the stormtroopers down a long subhallway. He was yelling and brandishing his laser pistol. The troops reached a dead end and were forced to turn and fight. Han stopped a few feet from them and assumed a defensive position. The troops began to raise their laser guns. Soon all ten troopers were moving into an attack position in front of the lone starpirate. Han's determined look began to fade as the troops began to advance. Han jumped backward as they fired at him.

Chewbacca ran down the subhallway in a last-ditch attempt to save his bold captain. Suddenly he heard the firing of blasters and yelling. Around the corner shoots Han, pirate extraordinaire, running for his life, followed by a host of furious stormtroopers. Chewbacca turned and started running the other way also.

Luke fired his laser pistol wildly as he, Leia and Anna rushed down a narrow subhallway, chased by several stormtroopers. They quickly reached the end of the subhallway and raced through an open hatchway.

The trio raced through the hatch onto a narrow bridge that spanned a huge, deep shaft that seemed to go into infinity. The bridge had been retracted into the wall of the shaft, and Luke almost rushed into the abyss. He lost his balance off the end of the bridge as Leia, behind him, took hold of his arm and pulled him back.

"I think we took a wrong turn" Luke gasped out.

Blasts from the stormtroopers' blasters exploded nearby reminding them of the oncoming danger. Luke fired back at the advancing troops. Leia reached over and hit a switch that popped the hatch door shut with a resounding boom, leaving them precariously perched on a short piece of bridge overhang. Laserfire from the troopers continuesd to hit the steel door.

"There's no lock!" Leia cried. Anna aimed her blaster and blasted the controls.

"That oughta hold it for a while" She remarked. "Quick, we've got to get across. Find the control that extends the bridge"

"Oh, I think you just blasted it" Luke said, looking at the blasted bridge control. The stormtroopers on the opposite side of the door began making ominous drilling and pounding sounds.

"They're coming through!" Anna shouted.

Luke noticed something on his stormtrooper belt, when laserfire hit the wall behind him. Luke aims his laser pistoed at a stormtrooper perched on a higher bridge overhang across the abyss from them. They exchanged fire. Two more troops appeared on another overhang, also firing. A trooper was hit, and grabbed at his chest. Another trooper standing on the bridge overhung was hit by Luke's laserfire, and plummeted down the shaft. The troopers moved back off the bridge; Luke handed the blaster to Leia.

"Here, hold this" He said.

Luke pulled a thin nylon cable from his trooper utility belt. It had a grappler hook on it. A trooper appeared on a bridge overhang and fired at Luke and Leia. As Luke worked with the rope, Leia and Anna returned the laser fire. Another trooper appeared and fired at them, as the girls returned his fire as well. Suddenly, the hatch door began to open, revealing the feet of more troops.

"Here they come!" Leia warned.

Leia hit one of the stormtroopers on the bridge above, and he fell into the abyss. Luke tossed the rope across the gorge and it wrapped itself around an outcropping of pipes. He tugged on the rope to make sure it was secure, then grabbed the princess in one of his arms. Leia clung to the other arm. Luke pushed off and they swung across the treacherous abyss to the corresponding hatchway on the opposite side. Just as  
Luke, Leia and Anna reached the far side of the canyon, the stormtroopers broke through the hatch and began to fire at the escaping duo. Luke returned the fire before ducking into the tiny subhallway.

Threepio looked around at the troops milling about the pirateship entry ramp.

"Where could they be?" He asked.

Artoo, plugged into the computer socket, turned his dome left and right, beeping a response.

Han and Chewbacca ran down a long corridor with several troopers hot on their trail.

"Close the blast doors!" A trooper shouted.

At the end of the hallway, blast doors began to close in front of them. The young starpilot and his furry companion raced past the huge doors just as they are closing, and managed to get off a couple off laserblasts at the pursuing troops before the doors slam shut.

"Open the blast doors! Open the blast doors!" The trooper shouted.

Han Solo and Chewbacca, their weapons in hand, leaned back against the wall surveying the forward bay, watching the Imperial stormtroopers make their rounds of the hangar.

"Didn't we just leave this party?" Han asked. Chewbacca growled a reply, as Luke, Leia and the princess joined them.

"What kept you?" Han asked.

"We ran into some old friends" Leia replied.

"Is the ship all right?" Luke asked.

"Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission" Han replied.

INTERIOR: DEATH STAR -- HALLWAY.

Suddenly Luke spots a battle from his group's vantage point.

"Look!" He pointed. The others looked to see Ben and Sky emerging from the hallways on the far side of the docking bay.

Threepio and Artoo-Detoo were in the center of the Death Star's  
Imperial docking bay

"Come on, Artoo, we're going!" Threepio said firmly.

Threepio ducked out of sight as the seven stormtroopers who were guarding the starship rushed past them heading towards Ben and The Sith Knight. He pulled on Artoo.

Han, Chewie, Luke, and Leia tensely watched the duel. The troops rushed toward the battling knights.

"Now's our chance! Go!" Han shouted.

They started for the Millennium Falcon. Ben saw the troops charging toward him and realized that he was trapped. Sky took advantage of Ben's momentary distraction and brought his mighty lightsaber down on the old man. Ben managed to deflect the blow and swiftly turned around. The old Jedi Knight looked over his shoulder at Luke, lifted his saber from Sky's then watched his opponent with a serene look on his face.  
Sky brought his saber down, cutting old Ben in half. Ben's cloak fell to the floor in two parts, but Ben was not in it. Sky was puzzled at Ben's disappearance and poked at the empty  
cloak. As the guards were distracted, the adventurers and the  
robots reached the starship. Luke saw Ben cut in two and started for him. Aghast, he yelled out.

"No!"

The stormtroopers turned toward Luke and began firing at him. The robots were already moving up the ramp into the Millennium Falcon, while Luke, transfixed by anger and awe, returned their fire. Han joined in the laserfire. Sky looked up and advanced toward them, as one of his troopers was struck down.

"Come on!" Han shouted to Luke.

"Come on! Luke, its too late!" Leia cried, reaching for her brother.

"Blast the door! Kid!" Han shouted.

Luke fired his pistol at the door control panel, and it  
exploded. The door began to slide shut. Three troopers charged forward firing laser bolts, as the door slid to a close behind them, shutting Sky and the other troops out of the docking bay. A stormtrooper lay dead at the feet of his onrushing compatriots. Luke started for the advancing troops, as Han and Leia moved up the ramp into the pirateship. He fired, hitting a stormtrooper, who crumbled to the floor.

"Run, Luke! Run!" Ben's voice said.

Luke looked around to see where the voice came from. He turned toward the pirateship, ducking Imperial gunfire from the troopers and raced into the ship.

Han pulled back on the controls and the ship began to move. The dull thud of laser bolts bouncing off the outside of the ship was heard as Chewie adjusted his controls.

"I hope the old man got that tractor beam out if commission, or this is going to be a real short trip. Okay, hit it!" Han ordered. Chewbacca growled in agreement.

The Millennium Falcon powered away from the Death Star docking bay, making a spectacular turn and disappeared into the vastness of space.

Luke, saddened by the loss of Obi-Wan Kenobi, stared off blankly as the robots looked on. Leia put a blanket around him protectively, and Luke turned and looked up at her. She sat down beside him. Anna watched them from her chair and sighed wistfully.

Han spotted approaching enemy ships.

"We're coming up on the sentry ships. Hold 'em off! Angle the deflector shields while I charge up the main guns!" Han told Chewie.

Luke looked downward sadly, shaking his head back and forth, as Leia smiled comfortingly at him.

"I can't believe he's gone" Luke said sadly. Anna stood up and walked over to them, placing a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"There wasn't anything you could have done" She said softly.

Han rushed into the hold area and beckoned for Luke to follow him.

"Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet!" Han said urgently. Han climbed into his attack position in the topside gunport. Luke got up and moved out toward the gunports as Leia and Anna headed for the cockpit.

Luke climbed down the ladder into the gunport cockpit, settling into one of the two main laser cannons mounted in large rotating turrets on either side of the ship. Han adjusted his headset as he sat before the controls of his laser cannon, then spoke into the attached microphone.

"You in, kid? Okay, stay sharp!" Han said, without waiting for an answer.

Chewbacca and Princess Anna searched the heavens for attacking TIE fighters. Leia sat worriedly wringing her hands. The Wookiee pulled back on the speed controls as the ship bounced slightly.

Computer graphic readouts formed on Han's target screen, as he reached for controls.

Luke sat in readiness for the attack, his hand on the laser cannon's control button. Chewbacca spotted the enemy ships and barked.

"Here they come!" Anna said over the intercom.

The Imperial TIE fighters moved towards the Millennium Falcon, one each veering off to the left and right of the pirateship. The stars whipped past behind the Imperial pilot as he adjusted his maneuvering joy stick.

The TIE fighter raced past the Falcon, firing laser beams as it passed.

Threepio was seated in the hold area, next to Artoo-Detoo. The pirateship bounced and vibrated as the power went out in the room and then came back on.

A TIE fighter maneuvered in front of Han, who followed it and fired at it with the laser cannon. Luke did likewise, as the fighter streaked into view. The ship suffered a minor hit, and bounced slightly.

Two TIE fighters dove down toward the pirateship. Luke fired at an unseen fighter.

"They're coming in too fast!" Luke shouted. The ship shuddered as a laserbolt hit very close to the  
cockpit. The Wookiee chattered something to Leia. The two TIE fighters fired a barrage of laserbeams at the  
pirateship.

A laserbolt streaked into the side of the pirateship. The ship lurched violently, throwing poor Threepio into a cabinet full of small computer chips.

"Oooh!" Threepio muttered.

Anna watched the computer readout as Chewbacca manipulated the ship's controls.

"We've lost lateral controls" She said worriedly.

"Don't worry, she'll hold together" Han said in a not so reassuring voice.

An enemy laserbolt hit the pirateship's control panel, causing it to blow out in a shower of sparks.

"You hear me, baby? Hold together!" Han spoke to the ship and Anna and Leia exchanged glances.

Artoo-Detoo advanced toward the smoking sparking control panel, dousing the inferno by spraying it with fire retardant beeping all the while.

Luke swiveled in his gun mount, following the TIE fighter with his laser cannon.

Han aimed his laser cannon at the enemy fighter. A TIE fighter streaked in front of the starship. The girls watched the TIE fighter ship fly over. A TIE fighter headed right for the pirateship, then zoomed overhead.

Luke followed the TIE fighter across his field of view, firing laserbeams from his cannon. A TIE fighter dove past the pirateship. Luke fired at a TIE fighter. At his port, Han followed a fighter in his sights, releasing a blast of laserfire. He connected, and the fighter exploded into fiery dust. Han laughed victoriously.

Two TIE fighters moved toward and over the Millennium Falcon, unleashing a barrage of laserbolts at the ship. Another TIE fighter moved in on the pirateship and Luke, smiling, fired the laser cannon at it, scoring a spectacular direct hit.

"Got him! I got him!" Luke shouted.

Han turned and gave Luke a victory wave which Luke gleefully returned.

"Great kid! Don't get cocky" Han said, grinning. He turned back to his laser cannon. Two more TIE fighters crossed in front of the pirateship.

While Chewbacca manipulated the controls, Anna turned, looking over her shoulder out the ports.

"There are still two more of them out there!" She cried. A TIE fighter moved up over the pirateship, firing laserblasts at it.

Luke and Han looked into their respective projected target screens. An Imperial fighter crossed Han's port, and Han swiveled in his chair, following it with blasts from his laser cannon. Another fighter crossed Luke's port, and he reacted in a like manner, the glow of his target screen lighting his face. The TIE fighter zoomed toward the pirateship, firing destructive blasts at it.

Luke fired a laserblast at the approaching enemy fighter, and it burst into a spectacular explosion. Luke's projected screen gave a readout of the hit. The pirateship bounced slightly as it is struck by the enemy fire.

The last of the attacking Imperial TIE fighters loomed in, firing upon the Falcon.

Han swiveled behind his cannon, his aim describing the arc of the TIE fighter. The fighter came closer, firing at the pirateship, but a well-aimed blast from Han's laser cannon hit the attacker, which blew up in a small atomic shower of burning fragments.

"That's it! We did it!" Luke cried.

The princess jumped up and gave Chewie a congratulatory hug.

"We did it!" Anna said. Leia smiled happily.

The victorious Millennium Falcon moved off majestically through space.

Darth Sky strode into the control room, where Tarkin was watching the huge view screen. A sea of stars was before him.

"Are they away?" Tarkin asked.

"They have just made the jump into hyperspace" Sky replied.

"You're sure the homing beacon is secure aboard their ship? I'm taking an awful risk, Sky. This had better work" Tarkin warned.

Han, removed his gloves and smiling, and was at the controls of the ship. Chewie moved into the aft section to check the damage. Anna was seated near Han.

"Not a bad bit of rescuing, huh? You know, sometimes I even amaze myself" Han said, grinning.

"That doesn't sound too hard. Besides, they let us go. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape" Anna said.

"Easy...you call that easy?" Han asked in disbelief.

"Their tracking us!" Anna said firmly.

"Not this ship, sister." Han informed her. Frustrated, Anna shook her head.

"At least the information in Artoo is still intact" She said dryly.

"What's so important? What's he carrying?" Han asked.

"The technical readouts of that battle station. I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet!" Anna declared. Han sighed.

"It is for me" He said. "I didn't sign up to be apart of the rebellion. I'm only doing this for Padme" Luckily, Luke and Leia were not in the cockpit.

"You know Senetor Padme?" Anna asked. Han shrugged.

"She's an old friend. I do hope she is still alive" He muttered. Anna stared at Han, seeing a different side to him.

"I don't think she was on Alderann" She said quietly. "She went back to Naboo for a convention, a couple of days ago" Han nodded as Anna left the cockpit. She wondered what further surprises were in store.


	22. The Rebel Alliance

**Sorry it's taken so long. Here's the next chapter. **

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Twenty One: The Rebel Alliance**

The battered pirateship drifted into orbit around the planet Yavin and proceeded to one of its tiny green moons. The Millenium Falcon soared over the dense jungle.

An alert guard, his blaster in hand, scanned the countryside. He set the gun down and looked toward the temple, barely visible in the foliage. Rotting in a forest of gargantuan trees, an ancient temple lay shrouded in an eerie mist. The air was heavy with the fantastic cries of unimaginable creatures. Han, Luke and the  
others were greeted by the Rebel troops. Luke and the group rode into the massive temple on an armored military speeder. The military speeder stopped in a huge spaceship hangar, set up in the interior of the crumbling temple. Willard, the commander of the Rebel forces, rushed up to the group and gave Anna a big hug. Every one was pleased to see her.

"You're safe! We had feared the worst" He said. Once he had composed himself, he stepped back and bowed formally. "When we heard about Alderaan, we were afraid that you were...lost along with your father" Anna shook her head.

"We don't have time for our sorrows, Commander. The battle station has surely tracked us here. It's the only explanation for the ease of our escape. You must use the information in this R2 unit to plan the attack. It is our only hope" Anna said.

"Padme will want to take a look at it" Williard replied, unaware of what hearing her name meant to Luke and Leia. Anna nodded.

"I take it she had not returned to Alderann when it blew apart" She said softly. Williard shook his head.

"She was still in conference on Naboo. She has been sick with worry about you" Anna nodded and they followed Williard.

The surface of the Death Star ominously approached the red planet Yavin. Grand Moff Tarkin and Lord Sky were interrupted in their discussion by the buzz of the comlink. Tarkin moved to answer the call.

"Yes"

"We are approaching the planet Yavin. The Rebel base is on a moon on the far side. We are preparing to orbit the planet" A voice on the other end told him.

A lone guard stood in a tower high above the Yavin landscape, surveying the countryside. A mist hung over the jungle of twisted green.

Padme stood before a large electronic wall display. Anna and several other senators were to one side of the giant readout. The low-ceilinged room was filled with starpilots, navigators, and a sprinkling of R2-type robots. Everyone was listening intently to what Padme is saying. Han and Chewbacca were standing near the back. Luke and Leia stared at the woman, wondering if she would remember them. They were positive that she was thier mother, considering that her last name was Skywalker.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. It's defenses are designed around a direct large-scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defense" Padme instructed. Gold Leader, a rough looking man in his early thirties, stood and addressed Padme.

"Pardon me for asking, Senator, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?" He asked.

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defense. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Anna has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station" Padme replied. Artoo-Detoo stood next to a similar robot and made beeping sounds, and turned his head from right to left. "The approach will not be easy. You are required to maneuver straight down this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide. It's a small thermal exhaust port, right below the main port. The shaft leads directly to the reactor system. A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station"

A murmer of disbelief ran through the room.

"Only a precise hit will set up a chain reaction. The shaft is ray-shielded, so you'll have to use proton torpedoes" Padme continued. Luke was sitting next to Wedge Antilles, a hotshot pilot about sixteen years old.

"That's impossible, even for a computer" Wedge said in disbelief.

"It's not impossible. I used to bull's-eye womp rats in my T-sixteen back home. They're not much bigger than two meters" Luke whispered back. Padme turned and caught Luke's eye and smiled.

"Man your ships! And may the Force be with you!" She said quickly. As the group rose to leave she beckoned to Luke, Leia and Han.

As they came to the front of them room, she put her hands on her hips and stared at Han in mock anger.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye now, were you?" She asked, grinning. Han smirked.

"As you wish, your highness" He said, giving her a hug. Padme laughed, but then turned serious.

"Thank you Han, for everything" Han shrugged.

"No need to thank me" Padme grasped Han's hand.

"There is every reason to thank you. You have saved me so many times, and now you rescued the princess, with the help of my children" She smiled at Luke and Leia. Han smiled.

"I'll leave you with them for awhile" He said. Once he left the room, Padme turned to Luke and Leia.

"Threepio told me you were alive" Leia whispered. "But I never imagined meeting you" Padme sighed.

"You knew she was alive?" Luke asked. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"There wasn't a good time" Leia replied.

"I will always regret having to send you away" Padme said softly. "I missed you, tremendously"

"How do you know Han?" Luke asked. Padme smiled.

"Believe it or not, Han was once a jedi knight in training" She said. "He was the only youngling jedi to survive. He was five when all the jedi were killed. I tried to keep him under my wing, but he threw away his talent and lightsaber and ran away, joining a smuggling crew. I've run into him alot since then, and he has helped me out a great deal. If it weren't for him, you two would not have born" She smiled. "Luke are you planning on flying one of ships?" Luke nodded.

"We'd better go then" Padme said. "We'll talk more later"

The Death Star began to move around the planet toward the tiny green moon. Tarkin and Vader watch the computer projected screen with interest, as a circle of lights intertwines around one another on the screen showing it's position in relation to Yavin and the forth moon.

"Orbiting the planet at maximum velocity. The moon with the Rebel base will be in range in thirty minutes" A voice said over the intercom.

"This will be a day long remembered. It has seen the end of Kenobi and it will soon see the end of the Rebellion" Darth Sky said.

Luke, Threepio and little Artoo entered the huge spaceship hangar and hurried along a long line of gleaming spacefighters. Flight crews rushed around loading last-minute armaments and unlocking power couplings. In an area isolated from this activity Luke found Han and Chewbacca loading small boxes onto  
an armored speeder.

"All flight trooper, man your stations. All flight troops, man your stations" A voice said over the loud speaker. Han was deliberately ignoring the activity of the fighter pilots' preparation. Luke was quite saddened at the sight of his friend's departure.

'So...you got your reward and you're just leaving then?" Luke asked, knowing what was in those boxes.

"That's right, yeah! I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff. Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you? Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you" Han said, turning to look at Luke.

"Come on! Why don't you take a look around? You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them" Luke said, getting angry.

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it? Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide" Han retorted.

"All right" Luke said, resigned. "Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?" Luke turned to leave and Han hesitated, then called to him.

"Hey, Luke...may the Force be with you!" He said. Luke turned and saw Han wink at him. Luke lifted his hand in a small wave and then left. Han turned to Chewie who growled at his captain,

"What're you lookin' at? I know what I'm doing" Han snapped.

Luke, Leia, Anna and Padme met under a huge space fighter.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked.

"Oh, it's Han! I don't know, I really thought he'd change his mind" Luke muttered.

"He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him" Anna said softly.

"I only wish Ben were here" Luke said softly. Padme smiled gently at her son. Anna gave Luke a little kiss, turned, and left. As Luke headed for his ship, another pilot rushed up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Luke! I don't believe it! How'd you get here...are you going out with us?!" The pilot asked. It was Luke's old friend Biggs.

"Biggs! Of course, I'll be up there with you! Listen, have I got some stories to tell..." He trailed off as Red Leader, a rugged handsome man in his forties, came up behind Luke and Biggs. He has the confident smile of a born leader.

"Are you...Luke Skywalker?" He asked. Luke nodded. "Have you been checked out on the Incom T-sixty-five?"

"Sir, Luke is the best bushpilot in the outer rim territories" Biggs vouched. Red Leader smiled and patted Luke on the back as they stopped in front of his fighter.

"I met your father once when I was just a boy, he was a great pilot. You'll do all right. If you've got half of your father's skill, you'll do better than all right" Red Leader said confidently.

"Thank you, sir. I'll try" Luke replied. Red Leader hurried to his own ship.

"I've got to get aboard. Listen, you'll tell me your stories when we come back. All right?" Biggs said. Luke grinned.

"I told you I'd make it someday, Biggs"

"You did, all right. It's going to be like old times, Luke. We're a couple of shooting stars that'll never be  
stopped!" Biggs said laughing. Luke laughed too and shook his head in agreement. He headed for his ship. As Luke began to climb up the ladder into his sleek, deadly spaceship, the crew chief, who was working on the craft, pointed to little Artoo, who was being hoisted into a socket on the back of the fighter.

"This R2 unit of your seems a bit beat up. Do you want a new one?" The crew chief asked.

"Not on your life!" Luke declared. "That little droid and I have been through a lot together" He turned to Artoo. "You okay, Artoo?" The crewmen lowered Artoo-Detoo into the craft. Now a part of the exterior shell of the starship, the little droid beeped that he was fine. Luke climbed up into the cockpit of his fighter and put an his helmet. Threepio looked on from the floor of the massive hangar as the crewmen secured his little electronic partner into Luke's X-wing. It was an emotional-filled moment as Artoo eeped good-bye.

"Okay, easy she goes!" The crew chief said.

"Hang on tight, Artoo, you've got to come back" Threepio said worriedly. Artoo beeped in agreement.

"you wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?" Threepio asked. Artoo whistled his response. All final preparations were made for the approaching battle. The hangar was buzzing with the last minute activity as the pilots and crewmen alike made their final adjustments. The hum of activity was occasionally trespassed by the distorted voice of the loudspeaker issuing commands. Coupling hoses were  
disconnected from the ships as they were fueled. Cockpit shields rolled smoothly into place over each pilot. A signalman, holding red guiding lights, directed the ships. Luke, a trace of a smile gracing his lips, peered about through his goggles.

"Luke, the Force will be with you" He heard Ben's voice.

Luke was confused at the voice and tapped his headphones. Then he shrugged, ready for action.


	23. Flight of Death

**Sorry it's taken so long. Here's the next chapter. **

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Twenty two: Flight of Death**

Anna, Leia, Padme, Threepio, and a field commander sat quietly before the giant display showing the planet Yavin and its four moons. The red dot that represented the Death Star moved ever loser to the system. A series of green dots appeared around the fourth moon. A din of indistinct chatter filled the war room.

"Stand-by alert. Death Star approaching. Estimated time to firing range, fifteen minutes" A voice over the intercom said.

The Death Star slowly moved behind the massive yellow surface of Yavin in the foreground, as many X-wing fighters flying in formation zoomed toward the death star. Light from a distant sun created an eerie atmospheric glow around a huge planet, Yavin. Rebel fighters flying in formation settled ominously in the foreground and very slowly pulled away.

Red Leader lowered his visor and adjusted his gun sights, looking to each side at his wing men.

"All wings report in" He said through the intercom. Everyone responded.

"Red Ten standing by"

"Red Seven standing by"

"Red Three standing by"

"Red Six standing by"

"Red Nine standing by"

"Red Two standing by"

"Red Eleven standing by"

Luke grinned and said "Red Five standing by"

Artoo-Detoo, in position outside of the fighter, turned his head from side to side and made beeping sounds.

"Lock S-foils in attack position" Red leader commanded.

The group of X-wing fighters moved in formation toward the Death Star, unfolding the wings and locking them in the "X" position.

"We're passing through their magnetic field" Red leader announced. "Hold tight!"

Luke adjusted his controls as he concentrated on the approaching Death Star. The ship began to be buffeted slightly.

"Switch your deflectors on" Red leader said over the intercom. "Double front!"

The fighters, now X-shaped darts, moved in formation. The Death Star now appeared to be a small moon growing rapidly in size as the Rebel fighters approached. Complex patterns on the metallic surface began to become visible. A large dish antenna was built into the surface on one side.

Wedge was amazed and slightly frightened at the awesome  
spectacle.

"Look at the size of that thing!" He exclaimed.

"Cut the chatter, Red Two" Red leader instructed. "Accelerate to attack speed. This is it, boys!"

As the fighters moved closer to the Death Star, the awesome size of the gargantuan Imperial fortress is revealed. Half of the deadly space station was in shadow and the area sparkled with thousands of small lights running in thin lines and occasionally grouped in large clusters; somewhat like a city at night as seen from a weather satellite.

"Red Leader, this is Gold Leader" A new voice came over the intercom.

"I copy, Gold Leader" Red Leader said through the headset.

"We're starting for the target shaft now" Gold Leader told him.

Red Leader looked around at his wingmen; the Death Star looming in from behind. Two Y-wing fighters bobbed back and forth in the background. He moved his computer targeting device into position.

"We're in position. I'm going to cut across the axis and try and draw their fire" Red Leader said.

Two squads of Rebel fighters peeled off. The X-wings dived towards the Death Star surface. A thousand lights glowed across the dark grey expanse of the huge station.

Alarm sirens screamed as soldiers scrambled to large turbo-powered laser gun emplacements. Electronic drivers rotated the huge guns into position as the crew adjusted their targeting devices. Laser bolts streaked through the star-filled night. The Rebel X-wing fighters moved in toward the Imperial base, as the Death  
Star aimed its massive laser guns at the Rebel forces and fired.

Princess Anna, Leia and Padme listened to the battle over the intercom. Threepio was at Anna's side.

"Heavy fire, boss! Twenty-degrees" Wedge said through the intercom.

"I see it. Stay low" Red Leader instructed.

An X-wing zoomed across the surface of the Death Star.

Technical crews in the death star scurried here and there loading last-minute armaments and unlocking power cables.

Wedge maneuvered his fighter toward the menacing Death Star. The X-wings continued in their attack course on the Death Star.

Luke nosedived radically, starting his attack on the monstrous fortress. The Death Star surface streaked past the cockpit window.

"This is Red Five; I'm going in!" Luke announced. His X-wing raced toward the Death Star. Laser bolts streaked from Luke's weapons, creating a huge fireball explosion on the dim surface. Terror crossed Luke's face as he realized he wouldn't be able to pull out in time to avoid the fireball.

"Luke, pull up!" Biggs shouted over the headset.

Luke's ship emerged from the fireball, with the leading edges of his wings slightly scorched.

"Are you all right?" Biggs asked, concerned.

Luke adjusted his controls and breathed a sigh of relief. Flak burst outside the cockpit window.

"I got a little cooked, but I'm okay" He said, shakily.

Rebel fighters continued to streak the Death Star's surface with laser bolts.

The walls buckled and cave in. Troops and equipment were blown in  
all directions. Storm troopers staggered out of the rubble. Standing in the middle of the chaos, a vision of calm and foreboding, was Darth Sky. One of his Astro-Officers rushed up to him.

"We count thirty Rebel ships, Lord Sky. But they're so small they're evading our turbo-lasers!" The officer told him.

"We'll have to destroy them ship to ship. Get the crews to their fighters" Sky commanded.

Smoke belched from the giant laser guns as they wound up their turbine generators to create sufficient power. The crew rushed about preparing for another blast. Even the troopers head gear was not adequate to protect them from the overwhelming noise of the monstrous weapon. One trooper banged his helmet with his  
hand in an attempt to stop the ringing.

Red Leader flew through a heavy hail of flak.

"Luke, let me know when you're going in" Red Leader said. The Red Leader's X-wing flew past Luke as he put his nose down and started his attack dive.

"I'm on my way in now..." Luke began

"Watch yourself! There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of that deflection tower" Red Leader warned.

"I'm on it" Luke replied.  
Luke flung his X-wing into a twisting dive across the horizon and down onto the dim grey surface. A shot hurled from Luke's guns. Laser bolts streaked toward the  
onrushing Death Star surface. Several small radar emplacements erupted in flame. Laser fire erupted from a protruding tower on the surface.

The blurry Death Star surface raced past the cockpit window as a big smile swept across Luke's face at the success of his run. Flak thundered on all sides of him.

The Death Star superstructure raced past Luke as he maneuvered his craft through a wall of laser fire and peeled away from the surface towards the heavens.

The thunder and smoke of the big guns reverberated throughout the massive structure. Many soldiers rushed about in the smoke and chaos, silhouetted by the almost continual flash of explosions.

Biggs dove through a forest of radar domes, antennae, and gun towers as he shots low across the Death Star surface. A dense barrage of laser fire streaked by on all sides.

Imperial star pilots dashed in unison to a line of small auxiliary hatches that lead to Imperial TIE fighters.

Princess Anna, surrounded by her generals and aides, paced  
nervously before a lighted computer table. On all sides  
technicians worked in front of many lighted glass walls. Padme and Leia  
watched quietly from one corner. One of the officers working over a screen spoke into his headset.

"Squad leaders, we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way" He said.

Luke looks around to see if he could spot the approaching Imperial fighters.

"My scope's negative. I don't see anything" Luke responded.

The Death Star's surface swept past as Red Leader searched  
the sky for the Imperial fighters. Flak pounded at his ship.

"Keep up your visual scanning. With all this jamming, they'll be on top of you before your scope can pick them up" Red Leader reminded Luke.

Silhouetted against the rim lights of the Death Star horizon, four ferocious Imperial TIE ships dove on the Rebel fighters.

Biggs panicked when he discovered a TIE ship on his tail. The horizon in the background twisted around as he peeled off, hoping to lose the Imperial fighter.

"Biggs! You've picked one up...watch it!" Red Leader said.

"I can't see it! Where is he?!" Biggs cried, freaking out.

Biggs zoomed off the surface and into space, closely followed by an Imperial TIE fighter. The TIE ship fired several laser bolts at Biggs, but missed.

Biggs saw the TIE ship behind him and swung around, trying to  
avoid him.

"He's on me tight, I can't shake him...I can't shake him" Biggs repeated. Flying at high altitude, Biggs peeled off and dove toward the Death Star surface, but he was unable to lose the TIE fighter, who stuck close to his tail.

Luke was flying upside down. He rotated his ship around to normal attitude as he came out of his dive.

"Hang on, Biggs, I'm coming in" Luke announced. Biggs and the tailing TIE ship dove for the surface, now followed by a fast-gaining Luke. After Biggs dove out of  
sight, Luke chased the Imperial fighter.

In the foreground, the Imperial fighter raced across the Death Star's surface, closely followed by Luke in the background.

There was a shot from Luke's X-wing and the TIE ship exploded in a mass of flames.

"Got him!" Luke said cheerfully.

Darth Sky strode purposefully down a Death Star corridor, flanked by Imperial storm troopers.

"Several fighters have broken off from the main group. Come with me!" Sky commanded.

A concerned Princess Anna, Leia, Threepio, Padme, and other officers of the Rebellion stood around the huge round readout screen, listening to the ship-to-ship communication on the room's loudspeaker.

"Pull in! Luke...pull in!" Biggs cried.

"Watch your back, Luke!" Wedge warned. "Watch your back! Fighter's above you, coming in!"

Luke's ship soared away from the Death Star's surface as he spotted the tailing TIE fighter. The TIE pilot took aim at Luke's X-wing. The Imperial TIE fighter pilot scored a hit on Luke's ship. Fire brokes out on the right side of the X-wing.

Luke looked out of his cockpit at the flames on his ship.

"I'm hit, but not bad" He said through the headset. Smoke poured out from behind Artoo-Detoo. "Artoo, see what you can do with it. Hang on back there"

Green laser fire moved past the beeping little robot as his head turned.

Luke nervously worked his controls.

"Red Six..."

In the war room, Leia stood frozen as she listened and worried about Luke.

"Can you see Red Five?" Red Leader finished.

"There's a heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five, where are you?" Red Six asked, looking around.

Luke spotted the TIE fighter behind him and soared away from the Death Star surface.

"I can't shake him!" Luke cried.

Luke's ship soared closer to the surface of the Death Star, an  
Imperial TIE fighter closing in on him in hot pursuit.  
The Death Star whipped below Wedge.

"I'm on him, Luke!" Wedge said quickly. "Hold on!" He dove across the horizon towards Luke and the TIE fighter. Wedge moved his X-wing in rapidly.  
Luke reacted frantically.

"Blast it! Wedge where are you?" Luke asked.

The fighter pilot watched Wedge's X-wing approach. Another X-wing joined him, and both unleashed a volley of laser fire on the Imperial fighter. The TIE fighter exploded. Luke looked about in relief.

"Thanks, Wedge" He said gratefully.

Anna, Leia, Threepio, Padme and other Rebel officers were listening to the Rebel Fighter's radio transmissions over the war room intercom.

"Good shooting, Wedge!" Biggs said grinning.

"Red Leader..." Gold Leader said over the headset.

Gold Leader peeled off and started toward the long trenches at the Death Star surface pole.

"This is Gold Leader. We're starting out attack run" He told Red Leader.

Three Y-wing fighters of the Gold group dove out of the stars toward the Death Star surface.

"I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position" Red Leader responded.

Three Imperial TIE ships in precise formation dove toward the Death Star surface.

Darth Sky calmly adjusted his control stick as the stars whipped past in the window above his head.

"Stay in attack formation!" Sky barked.

"The exhaust post is marked and locked in!" Gold Leader announced. Gold Leader approached the surface and pulled out to skim the surface of the huge station. The ship moved into a deep trench, firing laser bolts. The surface streaked past as  
laser fire was returned by the Death Star.

Gold Five was a pilot in his early fifties with a very battered helmet that looked like it's been through many battles. He looked around to see if enemy ships were near. His fighter was buffeted by Imperial flak.

Gold Leader raced down the enormous trench that lead to the exhaust port. Laser bolts blasted toward him in increasing numbers, occasionally exploding near the ship causing it to bounce about.

"Switch power to front deflector screens" Gold Leader instructed.

Three Y-wings skimmed the Death Star surface deep in the trench, as laser bolts streaked past on all sides.

"How many guns do you think, Gold Five?" Gold Leader asked.

"I'd say about twenty guns. Some on the surface, some on the towers" Gold Five responded.

"Death Star will be in range in five minutes" A voice over the intercom said.

Gold Leader pulled his computer targeting device down in front of his eye. Laser bolts continue to batter the Rebel craft. "Switching to targeting computer"

Gold Two, a younger pilot about Luke's age, pulled down his targeting eye viewer and adjusted it. His ship shuddered under intense laser barrage.

"Computer's locked. Getting a signal" Gold Two replied.

As the fighters began to approach the target area, suddenly all the laser fire stopped. An eerie clam clung over the trench as the surface whipped past in a blur.

"The guns...they've stopped!" Gold Two exclaimed. Gold Five looked behind him.

"Stabilize your read deflectors. Watch for enemy fighters" He said.

"They've coming in! Three marks at two ten" Gold Leader shouted.

Three Imperial TIE ships, Darth Sky in the center flanked by two wingmen, dove in precise formation almost vertically toward the Death Star surface.

Darth Sky calmly adjusted his control stick as the stars zoomed by.

"I'll take them myself! Cover me!" Sky commanded.

"Yes, sir" One of the wingmen responded.

Three TIE fighters zoomed across the surface of the Death Star.

Sky lined up Gold Two in his targeting computer. Sky's hands gripped the control stick as he pressed the button.

The cockpit exploded around Gold Two. His head fell forward. As Gold Two's ship exploded, debris was flung out into space. Gold Leader looked over his shoulder at the scene, sadly.

The three TIE fighters raced along in the trench in a tight formation. Gold Leader panicked.

"I can't maneuver!" Gold Leader shouted.

Gold Five, the old veteran, tried to calm Gold Leader.

"Stay on target" Gold Five said calmly.

The Death Star raced by outside the cockpit window as he adjusted his targeting device.

"We're too close" Gold Leader said worriedly.

The older pilot remained calm.

"Stay on target!" He repeated.

Gold Leader really began panicking.

"Loosen up!" He cried.

Vader calmly adjusted his targeting computer and pushed the fire button.

Gold Leader's ship was hit by Vader's laser. Gold Leader exploded in a ball of flames, throwing debris in all directions. Gold Five moved in on the exhaust port.

"Gold Five to Red Leader..."

Luke looked over his shoulder at the action outside of his cockpit.

"Lost Tiree, lost Dutch" Gold Five finished.

"I copy, Gold Five" Red Leader responded.

"They came from behind...." Gold Five explained.

One of the engines exploded on Gold Five's Y-wing fighter, blazing out of control. He dove past the horizon toward the Death Star's surface, passing a TIE fighter during his descent. Gold Five, a veteran of countless campaigns, spun toward his death.

Luke looked nervously about him at the explosive battle.

Grand Moff Tarkin and a Chief Officer stood in the Death Star's control room.

"We've analyzed their attack, sir, and there is a danger. Should I have your ship standing by?" the chief officer asked.

"Evacuate? In out moment of triumph? I think you overestimate their chances!" Tarkin scoffed.

Tarkin turned to the computer readout screen. Flames moved around the green disk at the center of the screen, as numbers read across the bottom.


	24. can we do it?

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Twenty three: Can we do it?**

"Rebel base, three minutes and closing" A voice over the intercom aid.

Red Leader looked over at his wingmen.

"Red Group, this is Red Leader" He said. "Rendezvous at mark six point one"

"This is Red Two. Flying toward you" Wedge responded.

"Red Three, standing by" Biggs replied.

"Red Leader, this is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next run" Padme instructed over the intercom.

"Copy, Base One. Luke, take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal...to start your run" Red Leader instructed.

"Rebel base, three minutes and closing" A voice over the intercom aid.

Red Leader looked over at his wingmen.

"Red Group, this is Red Leader" He said. "Rendezvous at mark six point one"

"This is Red Two. Flying toward you" Wedge responded.

"Red Three, standing by" Biggs replied.

"Red Leader, this is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next run" Padme instructed over the intercom.

"Copy, Base One. Luke, take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal...to start your run" Red Leader instructed.

The X-wing fighters of Luke, Biggs, and Wedge flew in formation high above the Death Star's surface. Luke peered out from his cockpit.

Two X-wings moved across the surface of the Death Star. Red Leader's X-wing dropped down to the surface leading to the exhaust port. Red Leader looked around to watch for the TIE fighters.

"This is it!" Red Leader announced.

Red Leader roamed down the trench of the Death Star as lasers streaked across the black heavens.

A huge remote-control laser cannon fired at the approaching Rebel fighters. The Rebel fighters evaded the Imperial laser blasts. Red Ten looked around for the Imperial fighters.

"We should be able to see it by now" Red Ten said over the headset. From the cockpits of the Rebel pilots, the surface of the Death Star streaked by, with Imperial laser fire shooting toward them.

"Keep your eyes open for those fighters!" Red Leader commanded.

"There's too much interference!" Red Ten told him. Three X-wing fighters moved in formation down the Death Star trench.

"Red Five, can you see them from where you are?" Red Ten asked. Luke looked down at the Death Star surface below.

"No sign of any..." He trailed off. "Wait!" He said suddenly. Red Ten looked up and saw the Imperial fighters. "Coming in point three five"

"I see them" Red Ten replied.

Three TIE fighters, Sky flanked by two wingmen, dove in a tight formation. The sun reflected off their dominate solar fins as they loped toward the Death Star's surface. Red Leader pulled his targeting device in front of his eyes and made several adjustments.

"I'm in range" He told the Red group. Red Leader's X-wing moved up the Death Star trench. "Target's coming up!" Red Leader looked at his computer target readout screen. He then looked into his targeting device. "Just hold them off for a few seconds"

Sky adjusted his control lever and dove on the X-wing fighters.

"Close up formation" He commanded. The three TIE fighters moved in formation across the Death Star surface.

Red Leader lined up his target on the targeting device cross hairs.

Sky and his wingmen zoomed down the trench.

Sky rapidly approached the two X-wings of Red Ten and Red Twelve. Sky's laser cannon flashed below the view of the front porthole. The X-wings showed in the center of Sky's computer screen. Red Twelve's X-wing fighter was hit by Sky's laser fire, and it exploded into flames against the trench. Red Ten worked at his controls furiously, trying to avoid Sky's fighter behind him.

"You'd better let her loose" Red Ten told Red Leader.

Red Leader was concentrating on his targeting device.

"Almost there!" He replied. Red Ten started to panic.

"I can't hold them!" He shouted.

Sky and his wingmen whipped through the trench in pursuit of the Rebel fighters. Sky coolly pushed the fire button on his control stick.

Dark Sky's well-aimed laser fire proved to be unavoidable, and struck Red Ten's ship. Red Ten screamed in anguish and pain. Red Ten's ship exploded and burst into flames. Grimly, Red Leader took careful aim and watched his computer  
targeting device, which showed the target lined up in the cross hairs, and fired.

"It's away!" Red Leader announced.

An armed Imperial storm trooper was knocked to the floor from the attack explosion. Other troopers scurrying about the corridors were knocked against the wall and lost their balance.

Leia and the others stared at the computer screen.

"It's a hit!" Red Nine whooped.

"Negative" Red Leader replied. He looked back at the receding Death Star. Tiny  
explosions were visible in the distance. "Negative!" He repeated. "It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface"

Dark Sky peeled off in pursuit as Red Leader's X-wing passed the Death Star horizon. Sky swung his ship around for the next kill.

"Red Leader, we're right above you. Turn to point oh-five; we'll cover for you" Luke said.

"Stay there" Red Leader replied nervously. "I just lost my starboard engine. Get set to make your attack run"

Sky's gloved hands made contact with the control sticks, and he pressed their firing buttons.

Red Leader fought to gain control of his ship.

Laser bolts were flung from Sky's TIE fighter, connecting with Red Leader's Rebel X-wing fighter, creating a tremendous explosion far below. He screamed and was  
destroyed.

Luke looked out the window of his X-wing at the explosion far below. For the first time, he could feel the helplessness of his situation.

Grand Moff Tarkin cast a sinister eye at the computer screen.

"Rebel base, one minute and closing" The voice said over the loud speaker.

Padme, Princess Anna, and Leia, with Threepio beside them, listened intently to the talk between the pilots. The room was grim after Red Leader's death. Princess Anna nervously paced the room.

"Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in. We're going in full throttle" Luke commanded, taking control of the situation.

"Right with you, boss" Wedge replied.

The two X-wings peeled off against a background of stars and dove toward the Death Star.

"Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?" Biggs asked, anxiously.

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home" Luke said, disguising his fear.

The three X-wings moved in, unleashing a barrage of laser fire. Laser bolts were returned from the Death Star. Luke's lifelong friend struggled with his controls.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover you" he said. Flak and laser bolts flashed outside Luke's cockpit window.

"My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port! Are you sure the computer can hit it?" Wedge asked.

The Death Star laser cannon slowly rotated as it shot laser bolts.

Luke looked around for the Imperial TIE fighters. He thought for a moment and then moved his targeting device into position. "Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle!"

Wedge looked excitedly about for any sign of the TIE fighters.

"What about the tower?" He asked.

"You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!" Luke commanded. Luke's X-wing streaked through the trench, firing lasers. He broke into a nervous sweat as the laser fire was returned, knicking one of his wings close to the engine.

"Artoo...that, that stabilizer's broken loose again! See if you can't lock it down!" Luke shouted to the little droid. Artoo worked to repair the damages. The canyon wall rushed by in the background, making his delicate task seem even more precarious.

Two laser cannons were firing on the Rebel fighters. Wedge looked up and saw the TIE ships. Luke's targeting device marked off the distance to the target.  
Sky and his wingmen zoomed closer. Sky adjusted his controls and fired laser bolts at two X-wings flying down the trench. He scored a direct hit on Wedge.

Anna and the others were grouped around the computer board.

"I'm hit! I can't stay with you" Wedge told Luke over the speaker.

"Get clear, Wedge" Luke replied. "You can't do any more good back there!"

"Sorry!" Wedge apologized. He pulled his crippled X-wing back away from the battle.

Sky watched the escape but issued a command to his wingmen. "Let him go! Stay on the leader!"

Luke's X-wing sped down the trench; the three TIE fighters, still in perfect unbroken formation, tailed close behind. Biggs looked around at the TIE fighters, worried.

"Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!" Biggs said.

The three TIE fighters moved ever closer, closing in on Luke and Biggs.

Luke looked back anxiously at little Artoo.

"Artoo, try and increase the power!" He commanded.

Ignoring the bumpy ride, flak, and lasers, a beeping Artoo-Detoo struggled to increase the power, his dome turning from side to side.

Stealthily, the TIE formation crept closer. Sky adjusted his control stick.

Biggs looked around at the TIE fighters.

Luke looked into his targeting device. He moved it away for a moment and pondered its use. He looked back into the computer targeter.

"Hurry up, Luke!" Biggs cried.

Sky and his wingmen raced through the Death Star trench. Biggs moved in to cover for Luke, but Sky gained on him.

Biggs saw the TIE fighter aiming at him.

"Wait!" Biggs cried.

Sky squeezed the fire button on his controls. Biggs' cockpit exploded around him, lighting him in red. His ship burst into a million flaming bits and scattered across the surface.

Luke was stunned by Biggs' death. His eyes were watering, but his anger was also growing.

Grand Moff Tarkin watched the projected target screen with satisfaction.

"Rebel base, thirty seconds and closing" The voice said.

Sky took aim on Luke and talked to the wingmen.

"I'm on the leader" He said.

Luke's ship streaked through the trench of the Death Star.

Princess Anna returned her general's worried and doubtful glances with solid, grim determination. Threepio seemed nervous.

"Hang on, Artoo!" He begged.

Luke concentrated on his targeting device.

Three TIE fighters charged away down the trench toward Luke.

Sky's finger's curled around the control stick.

Luke adjusted the lens of his targeting device. His ship charged down the trench. He lined up the yellow cross-hair lines of the targeting device's screen. He looked into the targeting device, then started at a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"Use the Force, Luke" It was Ben's Death Star trench zoomed by. Luke looked up, then started to look back into the targeting device. He was having second thoughts.

"Let go, Luke" Ben's voice came again.

A grim determination swept across Luke's face as he closed his eyes and started to mumble Ben's training to himself.

Luke's fighter streaked through the trench.

"The Force is strong with this one!" Sky mumbled, feeling the power of the force. He followed Luke's X-wing down the trench.

Luke looked to the targeting device, then away as he heard Ben's voice again.

"Luke, trust me" Ben said.

Luke's hand reached for the control panel and pressed the button. The targeting device moved away.

"His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?" Padme asked over the intercom.

"Nothing. I'm all right" Luke replied. Luke's ship streaked ever close to the exhaust port. He looked at the Death Star surface streaking by. Artoo-Detoo turned his head from side to side, beeping in anticipation.

The three TIE fighters, manned by Sky and his two wingmen, followed Luke's X-wing down the trench. Sky maneuvered his controls as he looked at his doomed target. He pressed the fire buttons on his control sticks. Laser fire shot toward Luke's X-wing fighter. A large burst of Sky's laser fire engulfed Artoo. The arms went limp on the smoking little droid as he makes a high-pitched sound. Luke looked frantically back over his shoulder at Artoo. Smoke billowed out around little Artoo and sparks began to fly.

"I've lost Artoo!" Luke cried. Artoo's beeping sounds died out.

Tarkin glared at the projected target screen.

"Rebel base, in range" The voice announced.

"You may fire when ready" Tarkin commanded.

"Commence primary ignition" The voice responded.

An officer reached up and pushed buttons on the control panel, as green lighted buttons turned to red.

The three TIE fighters zoomed down the Death Star trench in pursuit of Luke, never breaking formation. Luke looked anxiously at the exhaust port. Sky adjusted his control sticks, checking his projected targeting screen.

Luke's ship barreled down the trench.

Sky's targeting computer swung around into position. Sky took careful aim on Luke's X-wing fighter.

"I have you now" He said, grinning. He pushed the fire buttons.

The three TIE fighters moved in on Luke. As Sky's center fighter unleashed a volley of laser fire, one of the TIE ships at his side was hit and explodes into flame. The two remaining ships continued to move in.

Luke looked about, wondering whose laser fire destroyed Sky's wingman.

Sky was taken by surprise, and looked out from his cockpit.

"What?" He growled in frustration. Sky's other wingman searched around him trying to locate the unknown attacker.

Han and Chewbacca grinned from ear to ear. They had returned.

"Yahoo!" Han whooped. The Millennium Falcon headed right at the two TIE fighters. It was a collision course.

The wingman spotted the pirate ship coming at him and warned Sky.

"Look out!" He shouted. Sky's wingman panicked at the sight of the oncoming pirate starship and veered radically to one side, colliding with Sky's TIE fighter in the process. Sky's wingman crashed into the side wall of the trench and exploded. Sky's damaged ship spun out of the trench with a damaged wing. Sky's ship spun out of control with a bent solar fin, heading for deep space. Sky turned round and round in circles as his ship spun into space.

Solo's ship moved in toward the Death Star trench.

Solo, smiling, spoke to Luke over his headset mike.

"You're all clear, kid" Han spoke over the intercom.

Leia listened to Solo's transmission excitedly. He was back!

"Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Han announced.

Luke looked up and smiled. He concentrated on the exhaust port, then fired his laser torpedoes. Luke's torpedoes shot toward the port and seemed to simply  
disappear into the surface and not explode. But the shots did find their mark and went into the exhaust port heading for the main reactor. Luke threw his head back in relief.

The X-wing fighters of Luke, Biggs, and Wedge flew in formation high above the Death Star's surface. Luke peered out from his cockpit.

Two X-wings moved across the surface of the Death Star. Red Leader's X-wing dropped down to the surface leading to the exhaust port. Red Leader looked around to watch for the TIE fighters.

"This is it!" Red Leader announced.

Red Leader roamed down the trench of the Death Star as lasers streaked across the black heavens.

A huge remote-control laser cannon fired at the approaching Rebel fighters. The Rebel fighters evaded the Imperial laser blasts. Red Ten looked around for the Imperial fighters.

"We should be able to see it by now" Red Ten said over the headset. From the cockpits of the Rebel pilots, the surface of the Death Star streaked by, with Imperial laser fire shooting toward them.

"Keep your eyes open for those fighters!" Red Leader commanded.

"There's too much interference!" Red Ten told him. Three X-wing fighters moved in formation down the Death Star trench.

"Red Five, can you see them from where you are?" Red Ten asked. Luke looked down at the Death Star surface below.

"No sign of any..." He trailed off. "Wait!" He said suddenly. Red Ten looked up and saw the Imperial fighters. "Coming in point three five"

"I see them" Red Ten replied.

Three TIE fighters, Sky flanked by two wingmen, dove in a tight formation. The sun reflected off their dominate solar fins as they loped toward the Death Star's surface. Red Leader pulled his targeting device in front of his eyes and made several adjustments.

"I'm in range" He told the Red group. Red Leader's X-wing moved up the Death Star trench. "Target's coming up!" Red Leader looked at his computer target readout screen. He then looked into his targeting device. "Just hold them off for a few seconds"

Sky adjusted his control lever and dove on the X-wing fighters.

"Close up formation" He commanded. The three TIE fighters moved in formation across the Death Star surface.

Red Leader lined up his target on the targeting device cross hairs.

Sky and his wingmen zoomed down the trench.

Sky rapidly approached the two X-wings of Red Ten and Red Twelve. Sky's laser cannon flashed below the view of the front porthole. The X-wings showed in the center of Sky's computer screen. Red Twelve's X-wing fighter was hit by Sky's laser fire, and it exploded into flames against the trench. Red Ten worked at his controls furiously, trying to avoid Sky's fighter behind him.

"You'd better let her loose" Red Ten told Red Leader.

Red Leader was concentrating on his targeting device.

"Almost there!" He replied. Red Ten started to panic.

"I can't hold them!" He shouted.

Sky and his wingmen whipped through the trench in pursuit of the Rebel fighters. Sky coolly pushed the fire button on his control stick.

Dark Sky's well-aimed laser fire proved to be unavoidable, and struck Red Ten's ship. Red Ten screamed in anguish and pain. Red Ten's ship exploded and burst into flames. Grimly, Red Leader took careful aim and watched his computer  
targeting device, which showed the target lined up in the cross hairs, and fired.

"It's away!" Red Leader announced.

An armed Imperial storm trooper was knocked to the floor from the attack explosion. Other troopers scurrying about the corridors were knocked against the wall and lost their balance.

Leia and the others stared at the computer screen.

"It's a hit!" Red Nine whooped.

"Negative" Red Leader replied. He looked back at the receding Death Star. Tiny  
explosions were visible in the distance. "Negative!" He repeated. "It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface"

Dark Sky peeled off in pursuit as Red Leader's X-wing passed the Death Star horizon. Sky swung his ship around for the next kill.

"Red Leader, we're right above you. Turn to point oh-five; we'll cover for you" Luke said.

"Stay there" Red Leader replied nervously. "I just lost my starboard engine. Get set to make your attack run"

Sky's gloved hands made contact with the control sticks, and he pressed their firing buttons.

Red Leader fought to gain control of his ship.

Laser bolts were flung from Sky's TIE fighter, connecting with Red Leader's Rebel X-wing fighter, creating a tremendous explosion far below. He screamed and was  
destroyed.

Luke looked out the window of his X-wing at the explosion far below. For the first time, he could feel the helplessness of his situation.


	25. Only one left!

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Twenty Four: Only one left!**

Grand Moff Tarkin cast a sinister eye at the computer screen.

"Rebel base, one minute and closing" The voice said over the loud speaker.

Padme, Princess Anna, and Leia, with Threepio beside them, listened intently to the talk between the pilots. The room was grim after Red Leader's death. Princess Anna nervously paced the room.

"Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in. We're going in full throttle" Luke commanded, taking control of the situation.

"Right with you, boss" Wedge replied.

The two X-wings peeled off against a background of stars and dove toward the Death Star.

"Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?" Biggs asked, anxiously.

"It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home" Luke said, disguising his fear.

The three X-wings moved in, unleashing a barrage of laser fire. Laser bolts were returned from the Death Star. Luke's lifelong friend struggled with his controls.

"We'll stay back far enough to cover you" he said. Flak and laser bolts flashed outside Luke's cockpit window.

"My scope shows the tower, but I can't see the exhaust port! Are you sure the computer can hit it?" Wedge asked.

The Death Star laser cannon slowly rotated as it shot laser bolts.

Luke looked around for the Imperial TIE fighters. He thought for a moment and then moved his targeting device into position. "Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle!"

Wedge looked excitedly about for any sign of the TIE fighters.

"What about the tower?" He asked.

"You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower!" Luke commanded. Luke's X-wing streaked through the trench, firing lasers. He broke into a nervous sweat as the laser fire was returned, knicking one of his wings close to the engine.

"Artoo...that, that stabilizer's broken loose again! See if you can't lock it down!" Luke shouted to the little droid. Artoo worked to repair the damages. The canyon wall rushed by in the background, making his delicate task seem even more precarious.

Two laser cannons were firing on the Rebel fighters. Wedge looked up and saw the TIE ships. Luke's targeting device marked off the distance to the target.  
Sky and his wingmen zoomed closer. Sky adjusted his controls and fired laser bolts at two X-wings flying down the trench. He scored a direct hit on Wedge.

Anna and the others were grouped around the computer board.

"I'm hit! I can't stay with you" Wedge told Luke over the speaker.

"Get clear, Wedge" Luke replied. "You can't do any more good back there!"

"Sorry!" Wedge apologized. He pulled his crippled X-wing back away from the battle.

Sky watched the escape but issued a command to his wingmen. "Let him go! Stay on the leader!"

Luke's X-wing sped down the trench; the three TIE fighters, still in perfect unbroken formation, tailed close behind. Biggs looked around at the TIE fighters, worried.

"Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!" Biggs said.

The three TIE fighters moved ever closer, closing in on Luke and Biggs.

Luke looked back anxiously at little Artoo.

"Artoo, try and increase the power!" He commanded.

Ignoring the bumpy ride, flak, and lasers, a beeping Artoo-Detoo struggled to increase the power, his dome turning from side to side.

Stealthily, the TIE formation crept closer. Sky adjusted his control stick.

Biggs looked around at the TIE fighters.

Luke looked into his targeting device. He moved it away for a moment and pondered its use. He looked back into the computer targeter.

"Hurry up, Luke!" Biggs cried.

Sky and his wingmen raced through the Death Star trench. Biggs moved in to cover for Luke, but Sky gained on him.

Biggs saw the TIE fighter aiming at him.

"Wait!" Biggs cried.

Sky squeezed the fire button on his controls. Biggs' cockpit exploded around him, lighting him in red. His ship burst into a million flaming bits and scattered across the surface.

Luke was stunned by Biggs' death. His eyes were watering, but his anger was also growing.

Grand Moff Tarkin watched the projected target screen with satisfaction.

"Rebel base, thirty seconds and closing" The voice said.

Sky took aim on Luke and talked to the wingmen.

"I'm on the leader" He said.

Luke's ship streaked through the trench of the Death Star.

Princess Anna returned her general's worried and doubtful glances with solid, grim determination. Threepio seemed nervous.

"Hang on, Artoo!" He begged.

Luke concentrated on his targeting device.

Three TIE fighters charged away down the trench toward Luke.

Sky's finger's curled around the control stick.

Luke adjusted the lens of his targeting device. His ship charged down the trench. He lined up the yellow cross-hair lines of the targeting device's screen. He looked into the targeting device, then started at a voice he thought he'd never hear again.

"Use the Force, Luke" It was Ben's Death Star trench zoomed by. Luke looked up, then started to look back into the targeting device. He was having second thoughts.

"Let go, Luke" Ben's voice came again.

A grim determination swept across Luke's face as he closed his eyes and started to mumble Ben's training to himself.

Luke's fighter streaked through the trench.

"The Force is strong with this one!" Sky mumbled, feeling the power of the force. He followed Luke's X-wing down the trench.

Luke looked to the targeting device, then away as he heard Ben's voice again.

"Luke, trust me" Ben said.

Luke's hand reached for the control panel and pressed the button. The targeting device moved away.

"His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?" Padme asked over the intercom.

"Nothing. I'm all right" Luke replied. Luke's ship streaked ever close to the exhaust port. He looked at the Death Star surface streaking by. Artoo-Detoo turned his head from side to side, beeping in anticipation.


	26. Victory!

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Twenty Five: Victory!**

The three TIE fighters, manned by Sky and his two wingmen, followed Luke's X-wing down the trench. Sky maneuvered his controls as he looked at his doomed target. He pressed the fire buttons on his control sticks. Laser fire shot toward Luke's X-wing fighter. A large burst of Sky's laser fire engulfed Artoo. The arms went limp on the smoking little droid as he makes a high-pitched sound. Luke looked frantically back over his shoulder at Artoo. Smoke billowed out around little Artoo and sparks began to fly.

"I've lost Artoo!" Luke cried. Artoo's beeping sounds died out.

Tarkin glared at the projected target screen.

"Rebel base, in range" The voice announced.

"You may fire when ready" Tarkin commanded.

"Commence primary ignition" The voice responded.

An officer reached up and pushed buttons on the control panel, as green lighted buttons turned to red.

The three TIE fighters zoomed down the Death Star trench in pursuit of Luke, never breaking formation. Luke looked anxiously at the exhaust port. Sky adjusted his control sticks, checking his projected targeting screen.

Luke's ship barreled down the trench.

Sky's targeting computer swung around into position. Sky took careful aim on Luke's X-wing fighter.

"I have you now" He said, grinning. He pushed the fire buttons.

The three TIE fighters moved in on Luke. As Sky's center fighter unleashed a volley of laser fire, one of the TIE ships at his side was hit and explodes into flame. The two remaining ships continued to move in.

Luke looked about, wondering whose laser fire destroyed Sky's wingman.

Sky was taken by surprise, and looked out from his cockpit.

"What?" He growled in frustration. Sky's other wingman searched around him trying to locate the unknown attacker.

Han and Chewbacca grinned from ear to ear. They had returned.

"Yahoo!" Han whooped. The Millennium Falcon headed right at the two TIE fighters. It was a collision course.

The wingman spotted the pirate ship coming at him and warned Sky.

"Look out!" He shouted. Sky's wingman panicked at the sight of the oncoming pirate starship and veered radically to one side, colliding with Sky's TIE fighter in the process. Sky's wingman crashed into the side wall of the trench and exploded. Sky's damaged ship spun out of the trench with a damaged wing. Sky's ship spun out of control with a bent solar fin, heading for deep space. Sky turned round and round in circles as his ship spun into space.

Solo's ship moved in toward the Death Star trench.

Solo, smiling, spoke to Luke over his headset mike.

"You're all clear, kid" Han spoke over the intercom.

Leia listened to Solo's transmission excitedly. He was back!

"Now let's blow this thing and go home!" Han announced.

Luke looked up and smiled. He concentrated on the exhaust port, then fired his laser torpedoes. Luke's torpedoes shot toward the port and seemed to simply disappear into the surface and not explode. But the shots did find their mark and went into the exhaust port heading for the main reactor. Luke threw his head back in relief.

An Imperial soldier ran to the control panel board and pulled the attack lever as the board behind him lit up.

"Stand by to fire at Rebel base" The voice over the loudspeaker said.

Two X-wings, a Y-wing, and the pirateship raced toward Yavin in the distance.

Several Imperial soldiers, flanking a pensive Grand Moff Tarkin, busily pushed control levers and buttons.

"Standing by" The voice said.

The rumble of a distant explosion began.

The Rebel ships raced out of sight, leaving the moon-like Death Star alone against a blanket of stars. Several small flashes appeared on the surface. The Death Star burst into a supernova, creating a spectacular heavenly display.

"Great shot, kid. That was one in a million" Han said over the intercom.

Luke was at ease, and his eyes were closed.

"Remember, the Force will be with you...always" Ben's voice said. The Rebel ships raced toward the fourth moon of Yavin.

Luke climbed out of his starship fighter and was cheered by a throng of ground crew and pilots. Luke climbed down the ladder as they all welcomed him with laughter, cheers, and shouting.  
Leia rushed toward her brother.

"Luke! Luke! Luke!" She cried.

She threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly as they danced around in a circle. Han ran in toward Luke and they embraced one another, slapping each other on the back.

" Hey! Hey!" Han said laughing.

"I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" Luke declared.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward" Han said grinning.

Luke and Han looked at one another, as Han playfully shoved Luke. Leia moved in between them and gave Han a hug.

"Hey, I knew there was more to you than money" She said, kissing his cheek. Anna watched the scene with Padme, a smile on her face. Suddenly Luke broke from the group and looked toward the ship.

"Oh, no!" He muttered. The fried little Artoo-Detoo was lifted off the back of the fighter and carried off under the worried eyes of Threepio.

"Oh, my! Artoo! Can you hear me? Say something!" He turned to the mechanic. "You can repair him, can't you?"

"We'll get to work on him right away" The technician replied.

"You must repair him! Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them" Threepio declared.

"He'll be all right" Luke said smiling. He looked at Han. "You saved my life" Han shrugged.

"All in a days work" He said cheekily. Everyone laughed.

A few days later Luke, Han, and Chewbacca entered the huge ruins of the main temple. Hundreds of troops were lined up in neat rows. Banners were flying and at the far end stood a vision in white, the beautiful young Princess Anna. Standing next to her was Leia and Padme, staring at the men proudly. Luke and the others solemnly marched up the long aisle and knelt before Anna. From one side of the temple marched a shined-up and fully repaired Artoo-Detoo. He waddled up to the group and stood next to an equally pristine Threepio, who was rather awestruck by the whole event. Chewbacca was confused. Anna was dressed in a long white dress and was staggeringly beautiful. She rose and placed a gold medallion around Han's neck. He winked at her. She then repeated the ceremony with Luke, who was moved by the event. They turned and faced the assembled troops, who all bowed before them. Chewbacca growled and Artoo beeped with  
happiness. It was a glorious victory for the Rebel Alliance and they hoped there would be many more to come.


	27. Hoth

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Twenty six: Hoth**

A small figure gallopped across the windswept ice slope. The bundled rider was mounted on a large gray snow lizard, a Tauntaun. Curving plumes of snow rose from beneath the speeding paws of the two-legged beast. The rider galloped up a slope and reined his lizard to a stop. Pulling off his protective goggles, Luke Skywalker noticed something in the sky. He took a pair of electrobinoculars from his utility belt and through them saw smoke rising from where the probe robot had crashed. The wind whipped at Luke's fur-lined cap and he activated a comlink transmitter. His Tauntaun shifted and moaned nervously beneath him.

"Echo Three to Echo Seven. Han, old buddy, do you read me?" Luke spoke into the comlink.

"Loud and clear, kid. What's up?" Han replied.

"Well, I finished my circle. I don't pick up any life readings" Luke told his friend.

"There isn't enough life on this ice cube to fill a space cruiser. The sensors are placed, I'm going back" Han said.

"Right. I'll see you shortly. There's a meteorite that hit the ground near here. I want to check it out. It won't take long" Luke replied back.

Luke clicked off his transmitter and reined back on his nervous lizard. He patted the beast on the head to calm it.

"Hey, steady girl. What's the matter? You smell something?" He asked. Luke took a small device from his belt and started to adjust it when suddenly a large shadow fell over him from behind. He heard a monstrous howl and turned to see an eleven-foot-tall shape towering over him. It was an Wampa Ice Creature, lunging at him ferociously.

"Aaargh!" Luke cried. Luke grabbed for his pistol, but was hit flat in the face by a huge white claw. He fell unconscious into the snow and in a moment the terrified screams of the Tauntaun were cut short by the horrible snap of a neck being broken.

The Wampa Ice Creature grabbed Luke by one ankle and dragged him away across the frozen plain.

Rebel troopers rushed about unloading supplies and otherwise securing their new base. The rider, Han Solo, swung off his lizard and pulled off his goggles. He walked into the main hangar deck toward the Millennium Falcon, which was parked among several fighters. Mechanics, R2 units, and various other droids hurried about. Han stopped at the Millennium Falcon where his Wookiee copilot, Chewbacca, was welding on a central lifter. Chewie stopped his work and lifted his face shield, growling an irritated greeting to his boss.

"Chewie!" Han admonished. The Wookiee grumbled a reply.

"All right, don't lose your temper. I'll come right back and give you a hand" Han said, smirking. Chewbacca put his mask back on and returned to his welding as Han left.

A makeshift command center had been set up in a blasted area of thick ice. The low-ceilinged room is a beehive of activity. Controllers, troops, and droids moved about setting up electronic equipment and monitoring radar signals. General Rieekan straightened up from a console at Han's approach.

"Solo?" Rieekan said, turning to Han.

"No sign of life out there, General. The sensors are in place. You'll know if anything comes around" Han replied.

"Commander Skywalker reported in yet?" Rieekan asked

"No. He's checking out a meteorite that hit near him" Han said.

"with all the meteor activity in this system, it's going to be difficult to spot approaching ships" Rieekan muttered. Hann nodded.

"General, I've got to leave. I can't stay anymore" Han blurted out. Leia, standing at a console nearby, was dressed in a short white combat jacket and pants. Her hair was braided down her back. She overheard their conversation and seemed somewhat distressed.

"I'm sorry to hear that" Rieekan said.

"Well, there's a price on my head. If I don't pay off Jabba the Hut, I'm a dead man" Han explained.

"A death mark's not an easy thing to live with. You're a good fighter, Solo. I hate to lose you" Rieekan told him.

"Thank you, General. Once I pay off Jabba, I may return" He smirked.

"I'll hold you to that" Rieekan said.

He turned to Leia as Rieekan moved away.

"Well, I guess this is it" He said softly. Leia sighed and stepped away from the console.

"I thought you had decided to stay" She said. Han sighed.

"Well, the bounty hunter we ran into on Ord Mantell changed my mind" Han reminded her. Leia shuttered as she thought of the bounty hunter that had tried to kill her and Han.

"Han, we need you!" She pleaded. Han sighed and motioned for her to follow him.

"What about what you need?" He asked. Leia stared at him.

"I.." She faltered. Han smirked.

"I get it" He said. "really. You want me to stay because of your feelings for me" Leia flushed red, the her eyes flashed, suddenly angry.

"And so what" She demanded. "It's not like..." Han cut her off with a kiss that left her breathless. She leaned against the wall and stared at him, tears in her eyes. Han touched her cheek.

"Don't cry" He said softly. "I promise, we'll see each other again. but I'd rather it not be on my death bed" Leia smiled a little at that.

"I'll miss you" She said. Han nodded.

"I know" He said. He turned and walked down the hall, leaving Leia to stare after him.

Two hours later Han was working on his ship, and two droids were having an argument in the hallway.

"Don't try to blame me. I didn't ask you to turn on the thermal heater. I merely commented that it was freezing in the princess' chamber. But it's supposed to be freezing. How are we going to dry out all her clothes? I really don't know" Threepio scolded. Artoo beeped a stream of protesting whistles.

"Oh, switch off" Threepio grumbled.

The two robots stopped at Han Solo's space freighter. Han and Chewie were struggling with their central lifters.

"Why do you take this apart now? I'm trying to get us out of here and you pull both of these" Han was angry. Chewie grumbled in irritation.

"Excuse me, sir" Threepio said. Han ignored him.

"Put them back together right now" He told Chewie.

"Might I have a word with you, please?" Threepio asked. Han rolled his eyes and turned to the droid.

"What do you want?"

"Well, it's Princess Anna, sir. She's been trying to get you on the communicator" Threepio replied.

"I turned it off" Han replied. "I didn't want to be bothered"

"Oh. Well, Princess Anna and Leia were wondering about Master Luke. He hasn't come back yet. They don't know where he is" Threepio said haltingly.

"I don't know where he is" Han replied.

"Nobody knows where he is" Threepio retorted. Han's blood ran cold.

"What do you mean, "nobody knows"?" He asked. Han glanced at the fading light at the entrance of the ice cave as night slowly began to fall on the planet.

"Well, uh, you see..." Threepio began. Han jumped down off the lift, as Threepio followed him.

"Deck Officer. Deck Officer!" Han shouted. The deck officer approached them.

"Yes, sir?" He replied.

"Do you know where Commander Skywalker is?" Han asked.

"I haven't seen him. It's possible he came in through the south entrance" The deck officer said.

"It's possible?" Han asked in disbelief. "Why don't you go find out? It's getting dark out there" Han snapped.

"Yes, sir" The deck officer replied. He left hurriedly.

"Come along, Artoo, let's find Princess Anna. Between ourselves, I think Master Luke is in considerable danger" Threepio said to the smaller droid.

a few minutes later, The deck officer and his assistant hurried toward Han as he entered the tunnel.

"Sir, Commander Skywalker hasn't come in through the south entrance. He might have forgotten to check in" The officer told him.

"Not likely. Are the speeders ready?" Han asked.

"Not yet. We're having some trouble adapting them to the cold" He replied.

"Then we'll have to go out on Tauntauns" Han declared.

"Sir, the temperature's dropping too rapidly" The deck officer protested.

"That's right. And my friends out in it" Han said curtly.

"I'll cover sector twelve. Have com-control set screen alpha" The assitant officer said. Han pushed through the troops and mounted a Tauntaun.

"Your Tauntaun'll freeze before you reach the first marker" The deck officer called after him.

"Then I'll see you in hell!" Han shouted back. He maneuvered his mount out of the cave and raced into the dark bitter night.


	28. Found

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Twenty seven: Found**

The jagged face of a huge ice wall sat gloomily in the dim twilight of a Hoth day. Luke hung upside down, ankles frozen into icy stalactites, his extended arms within a foot of the snow floor. One side of his face was covered in a dried mask of frozen blood. He opened his eyes as a chilling moan of the hideous ice creature echoed off the gorge walls. Luke pulled himself up, grabbed hold of his ankles, and futilely tried to unfasten the throngs. Exhausted, he dropped back into his hanging position. As he hung there, he spied his lightsaber lying near a pile of his discarded gear, about three feet out of reach. He focused on the saber and, as his hand strained toward the weapon, he squeezed his eyes tight in concentration. Just as the ice creature loomed over Luke, the lightsaber jumped into Luke's hand. The young warrior instantly ignites his sword, swinging up, and cut himself loose from the ice. He flopped to the snow in a heap. The startled creature moved back, his giant yellow eyes blinking. Luke scrambled to his feet. He swung his lightsaber and the beast screamed in pain. Luke staggered out of the gorge into the dark and snowy twilight. Weak and exhausted, he stumbled down a snow bank.

A small, lone figure riding a Tauntaun raced through the hostile vastness of snow and cold. As it ran, the Tauntaun's legs kicked up large clouds of snow and ice into the snowy air.

right outside the Hoth Hangar, Artoo stood in the falling snow, beeping worriedly. Threepio moved stiffly over to him.

"You must come along now, Artoo. There's really nothing more we can do. And my joints are freezing up." Threepio said sadly. Artoo beeped, long and low.

"Don't say thing like that! Of course we'll see Master Luke again. He'll be quite all right, you'll see." Threepio muttered. "Stupid little short-circuit. He'll be quite all right." Threepio turned to go back inside the main hangar as Artoo mournfully kept his vigil.

The wind was blowing quite strong now. Luke struggled to stay upright, but a blast of freezing snow knocks him over. He struggled to get up, but he couldn't. The young warrior from Tatooine dragged himself a couple of feet and then collapsed.

Leia stood inside the dark entrance to the Rebel base, waiting for a sign of her brother, and the man she had grown to love. She shivered in the cold wind as, nearby, Chewie sat with his head in his hands. In the background, Artoo and Threepio moved through the doors. Anna watched Leia from a distance, concern in her chocolate brown eyes. A Rebel lieutenant moved to Major Derlin, an officer keeping watch with the princess.

"Sir, all the patrols are in. There's still no contact from Skywalker or Solo." The lietenant said softly. Threepio turned to Leia.

"Mistress Leia, Artoo says he's been quite unable to pick up any signals, although he does admit that his own range is far too weak to abandon all hope." Leia nodded an acknowledgment, but she was lost in thought. She turned when she heard Derlin speaking to the princess.

"Your Highness, there's nothing more we can do tonight. The shield doors must be closed." Leia gasped as Anna looked up at her, sorrow evident in her eyes. Derlin turned to the lieutenant.

"Close the doors." He commanded.

"Yes, sir." The lieutenant walked away. Chewie let out a long, mournful howl, somewhat like a coyote. At the same moment, Artoo began a complex series of efficient beeps.

"Artoo says the chances of survival are seven hundred seventy-five...to one." Threepio said slowly. Leia stood praying to herself as the huge metal doors slammed across the entrance of the ice cave. The loud booms echoed throughout the huge cavern. Chewie let out another suffering howl. "Actually, Artoo has been known to make mistakes... from time to time. Oh, dear, oh, dear. Don't worry about Master Luke. I'm sure he'll be all right. He's quite clever, you know... for a human being." But Leia wasn't really paying attention to him.

Meanwhile, Luke lay face down in the snow, nearly unconscious. Slowly he looked up and saw Ben Kenobi, barely visible through the blowing snow. It was hard to tell if Kenobi is real or a hallucination.

"Luke... Luke." Ben said.

"Ben?" Luke muttered, weakly.

"You will go to the Dagobah system." Ben said quietly.

"Dagobah system?" Luke asked, slightly nauseous.

"There you will learn from Yoda, a wise Jedi Master." Ben replied.

The image of Ben faded, revealing a lone Tauntaun rider approaching from the windswept horizon.

"Ben... Ben." Luke said weakly. Luke dropped into unconsciousness. Han pulled up and leapt off his mount. He hurried to his snow-covered friend, cradling him in his arms. Han's Tauntaun let out a low, pitiful bellow. But Han's concern was with Luke, and he shook him urgently.

"Luke! Luke! Don't do this, Luke. Come on, give me a sign here." Han said frantically. Luke didn't respond. Han began frantically rubbing and slapping Luke's unconscious face. As he started to lift the youth, Han heard a rasping sound behind him. He turned, just in time to see his Tauntaun stagger and then fall over into the snow. Han carried Luke to the moaning beast. Then, with a final groan, the Tauntaun expired.

"Not much time." Han muttered. He pushed Luke's inert form against the belly of the dead beast.

"Ben... Ben..." Luke moaned.

"Hang on, kid." Han said.

"Dagobah system..." Luke moaned, not opening his eyes. Han found and ignited Luke's saber and cut the beast from head to toe. He quickly tossed it's steaming innards into the snow, then lifted Luke's inert form.

"Whew.." he said, shaking his head at the stench.

"Dagobah..." Luke muttered.

"This may smell bad, kid but it will keep you warm til I get the shelter built" Han muttered. he struggled to get Luke inside the carcass. "Ooh... I thought they smelled bad on the outside!" The wind had picked up considerably, making it difficult to move. Han removed a pack from the dead creature's back, taking out a shelter container. He began to set up what could only be a pitiful protection against a bitter Hoth night.

The next morning, Four snub-nosed armored snow speeders raced across the white landscape. There was only one pilot, Zev, in the enclosed two-man craft. He concentrated on the scopes which rang his cockpit. He heard a low beep from one of his monitors.

"Echo Base... I've got something! Not much, but it could be a life form." Zev spoke into the comlink. The small craft banked and made a slow arc, then raced off in a new direction. The pilot switched over to a new transmitter,

"This is Rogue Two. this is Rogue Two. Captain Solo, so you copy? Commander Skywalker, do you copy? This is Rogue Two." He spoke into the transmitter. There was a sharp crackleof static, then a faint voice.

"Good morning. Nice of you guys to drop by." Han's voice replied. Zev switched transmitters again.

"Echo Base... this is Rogue Two. I found them. Repeat, I found them."

The small shelter Han set up was covered with snow on the windward side. A makeshift antenna rested gingerly on top the snowdrift. Han spotted Zev's snow speeder approaching in the distance, and begins waving his

arms frantically at the tiny craft.


	29. the attack

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Twenty eight: The attack**

Strange robot surgeons adjusted a mass of electronic equipment. A switch was thrown and a sudden blinding flash obscured Luke in a bacta tank filled with a thick, gelatinous slime. He began to thrash about, raving in delirium. Later that day, Luke sat up in a recovery-room bed, weak but smiling. His face showed terrible wounds from the Wampa's attack. Threepio and Artoo entered the room.

"Master Luke, sir, it's so good to see you fully functional again" Threepio said smiling. Artoo beeped his good wishes. "Artoo expresses his relief, also"

Han and Chewie made their entrance. The Wookiee growled a greeting.

"How are you feeling, kid? You don't look so bad to me. In fact, you look strong enough to pull the ears off a Gundark" He grinned his signature grin.

"Thanks to you" Luke said smiling back at his friend.

"That's two you owe me, junior" Han said, turning as Leia and Anna entered the room. He grinned.

"Well your Worship, looks like you managed to keep me around for a little while longer" He said to the princess. Leia hid a smile as Anna rolled her eyes.

"I had nothing to do with it. General Rieekan thinks it's dangerous for any ships to leave the system until we've activated the energy shield" She said sternly. Han smiled.

"I know" He said cheekily. "I'm just messin with you"

"I am glad you can stay longer" Leia said quietly. Han smiled at her, and Anna and Luke glanced at each other knowingly.

Suddenly, in the distance, the muffled sound of an alarm is heard.

"Headquarters personnel, report to command center" The voice repeated the order and Leia, Anna, Han, Chewie, Artoo, and Threepio hurried out of the room, bidding farewell to Luke.

"Take it easy" Han winked at the younger man.

In the control center, Rieekan and Padme were looking at a console screen. Padme looked up grimly. She called over to Leia, Anna and Han.

"we have a visitor" She said, tight lipped. The group hurried over to the screen.

"We've picked up something outside the base in zone twelve, moving east" Rieekan told them.

"It's metal" The senior controller mentioned.

"Then it couldn't be one of those creatures that attacked Luke" Leia muttered.

"It could be a speeder, one of ours" Han suggested.

"No. Wait - there's something very weak coming through" The controller said. Threepio stepped up to the control panel and listened intently to the strange signal.

"Sir, I am fluent in six million forms of communication. This signal is not used by the Alliance. It could be an Imperial code" He said worriedly.

The transmission ended in static.

"It isn't friendly, whatever it is. Come on, Chewie, let's check it out" Han motioned for the wookie to follow him.

After several minutes of waiting, they heard Han's voice over the comlink.

"Afraid there's not much left" He said.

"What was it?" Anna asked.

"Droid of some kind. I didn't hit it that hard. It must have had a self-destruct" Han replied.

"An Imperial probe droid" Padme said into the comlink.

"It's a good bet the Empire knows we're here" Han said.

"We'd better start the evacuation" Padme said quickly.

Darth Sky's Star Destroyer, larger and more awesome than the five Imperial Star Destroyers that surrounded it, sat in the vastness of

space. The six huge ships were surrounded by a convoy of smaller spacecraft. TIE fighters darted to and fro.

Controllers working the vast complex of electronic controls heard ominous approaching footsteps and looked up from their controls. The

squat, evil-looking Admiral Ozzel and the young, powerfully built General Veers, who had been conferring near the front, also felt the approaching presence and turned toward it. Darth Sky, Lord of the Sith, entered like a chill wind. As Sky moved across the wide bridge, Captain Piett hurried over to Ozzel.

"Admiral" He said quickly.

"Yes, Captain" Ozzel enquired.

"I think we've got something, sir. The report is only a fragment from a probe droid in the Hoth system, but it's the best lead we've had" Piett told the Admiral.

"We have thousands of probe droids searching the galaxy. I want proof, not leads!" Ozzel snapped.

"The visuals indicate life readings" Piett said.

"It could mean anything. If we followed every lead..." Piett cut him off.

"But, sir, the Hoth system is supposed to be devoid of human forms" He protested.

Sky moved to a large screen showing an image of the Rebel snow base. Rebel speeders could be seen approaching the base in the distance.

"You found something?" He asked, in a low voice.

"Yes, my lord" Piett said anxiously, glancing at Ozzel, who looked furious.

"That's it. The Rebels are there" Sky said darkly.

"My lord, there are so many uncharted settlements. It could be smugglers, it could be..." Ozzel tried to protest, but Sky wouldn't hear it.

"That is the system. And I am sure the skywalker spawn is with them. Set your course for the Hoth system. General Veers, prepare your men" Sky ordered.

Back at the base, A captain issued instructions to two of his men at the entrance to the main transport bay. Several Rebel transports behind them were being loaded by men carrying heavy boxes and moving quickly, but not in panic.

"Groups seven and ten will stay behind to fly the speeders. As soon as each transport is loaded, evacuation control will give clearance for immediate launch" The captain ordered.

"Right, sir" A rebel fighter replied.

Alarms sounded. Troops, ground crews, and droids rushed to their alert stations. Armored snowspeeders were lined up in attack formation near the main entrance. In the midst of all this activity, Han did some frantic welding on the lifters of the Millennium Falcon. Han finished his work and hopped down to the hangar floor. He pulled out his comlink, all the while eyeing problematic lifters.

"Okay, that's it. Try it... Off! Turn it off! Turn it off! Off!" He shouted. Smoke rose from a minor explosion on the lifter. Exasperated, Han surveyed the new damage.

Luke dresses in readiness for the evacuation as his attending medical droid stood by.

"Sir, it will take quite a while to evacuate the T-forty- sevens" The droid reminded him.

"Well, forget the heavy equipment. There's plenty of time to get the smaller modules on the transports" Luke ordered.

"Take care, sir" The droid said

'Thanks" Luke smiled and jogged out of the bay. Pilots, gunners, and R2 units scurried about. Luke, pulling on his heavy-weather jacket, was headed toward a row of armored speeders. He stopped at the rear of the Millennium Falcon, where Han and Chewie were trying to repair the right lifter with even more haste than before.

"Chewie, take care of yourself, okay?" Luke said gently. As Luke patted Chewie on the arm, Chewie put his arms around Luke and gave him a tight hug. Han was discussing the lifter with a repair droid when he saw Luke.

"Hi, kid" He said, turning to the droid. "There's got to be a reason for it. Check it at the other end. Wait a second" Turned back to Luke. "You all right?"

"Yeah" Luke said quietly.

"Be careful" Han said, staring at his friend.

"You, too" Luke replied. He smiled, then waved at his friend and walked on. After a few steps,he stopped and looked back. Han glanced up and the two exchanged a silent communication, each wishing the other safety, happiness - many things, all difficult to verbalize.

Alarms sounded throughout the hidden Rebel base. In the control room, a controller urgently gestured for General Rieekan to check a computer scan.

"General, there's a fleet of Star Destroyers coming out of hyperspace in sector four" The controller said.

"Reroute all power to the energy shield. We've got to hold them till all transports are away. Prepare for ground assault" Rieekan commanded. Padme wrung her hands nervously and glanced at Anna who, with a sense of urgency, was quickly briefing a group of pilots gathered in the center of the hangar.

"All troop carriers will assemble at the north entrance. The heavy transport ships will leave as soon as they're loaded. Only two fighter escorts per ship. The energy shield can only be opened for a short time, so you'll have to stay very close to your transports" She instructed.

"Two fighters against a Star Destroyer?" One of the pilots asked.

"The ion cannon will fire several shots to make sure that any enemy ships will be out of your flight path. When you've gotten past the energy shield, proceed directly to the rendezvous point. Understood?" She asked. The pilots nodded and murmered amongst each other.

"Good luck" Anna said, walking back to Padme and Leia.

Out in the snow, Rebel troops carried heavy bazooka-type weapons and positioned them along the snow trench. Men hurriedly responded to their officers' yelled orders and braced themselves against the rhythmic gusts of bitter-cold wind. Other troops loaded power packs into a gun turret and swing its guns into position.

Near the base power generators, troops rushed to set up their heavy battle equipment. Buzzing loudly, the generators were sent along, sparking fingers of energy into the bitter Hoth wind.

The long line of Rebel controllers was tense, as were Princess Anna, Padme and General Rieekan, who were trying very hard not to show any fear.

"Their primary target will be the power generators. Prepare to open the shield" Rieekan announced.

A huge Imperial Star Destroyer rested against a sea of stars, far above the white surface of the planet Hoth.

An Imperial controller approached his commander.

"Sir, Rebel ships are coming into our sector" The controller said.

"Good. Our first catch of the day" The commander replied.

At the rebel base,

"Stand by, ion control... Fire!" A woman controller commaded.

The giant ball-shaped ion cannon rotated into position and blasted two red energy beams skyward.

The Rebel transport and its escort raced away from the white planet, closely followed by the two red energy beams. As the Rebel transport raced toward the waiting Imperial Star Destroyer, it was overtaken by the two scarlet energy bolts. The Imperial Star Destroyer was hit in the conning tower by the powerful bolts, which set up fiery explosions on its metal hull. The big Star Destroyer veered, then spun wildly out of control. As the Imperial ship careened into deep space, the Rebel transport raced away to safety.

Pilots, gunners, and troopers hurried to their stations and their vehicles.

"The first transport is away" The announcer said. Everyone cheered at the announcement, which echoed through the hangar.

Luke turned and walked on, heading toward his snowspeeder. His gunner, Dack, a fresh-faced, eager kid, was glad to see him. They climbed in.

"Feeling all right, sir?" Dack asked.

"Just like new, Dack. How about you?" Luke asked.

"Right now I feel like I could take on the whole Empire myself" Dack said, grinning.

"I know what you mean" Luke said quietly.

A thin horizon line cut across the bleak landscape. Small dot-size objects began to appear on the horizon, moving in the direction of the Rebel base. A Rebel officer lifted a pair of electrobinoculars to his eyes. Through the lens he saw a very close view of a giant Imperial snow walker. He adjusted the view which then zoomed back to reveal three more of the ominous battle machines. Small flashes of yellow fire billowed from the guns of the lumbering snow walkers. The officer lowered his binoculars as the regular rhythmic pounding began to make the ground vibrate. The pounding grew louder and was accompanied by a high-pitched, metallic rattling. The officer spoke into his comlink.

"Echo Station Three-T-Eight"

Pilots and gunners raced to their waiting snowspeeders. Ice and snow began falling from the walls of the corridor, shaken by the pounding Imperial snow walker as they drew ever nearer.

"We have spotted Imperial walkers!"

"Imperial walkers on the north ridge" A controller said, looking at the screen.

The Rebel troops aimed their weapons at the horizon as explosions erupted all around them. They were nervous and their grip on their weapons tightened from the cold and from fear. Behind the troops a dozen snowspeeders raced through the sky.

"Echo station Five-Seven. We're on our way" Luke said over the comlink.

The fleet of snowspeeders raced above the ice field at full throttle. They accelerated away from the base and headed toward the distant walkers.

"All right, boys, keep tight now" Luke said over the comlink.

"Luke, I have no approach vector. I'm not set" Dack replied.

"Steady, Dack. Attack pattern delta. Go now!" Luke said swiftly.

The cannons mounted on the walker shot fire at the speeders. Other walkers loomed in the background. Two speeders raced away past two of the enormous walkers and banked to the right.

"All right, I'm coming in" Luke announced.

He turned his speeder and headed directly at one of the walkers, flying toward its towering legs. The horizon twisted as the speeder banked between the legs.

"Hobbie, you still with me?" Luke asked over the comlink.

Two speeders raced directly at the head of a walker, then split and flew past it. Three other walkers marched onward, firing all cannons.

Rebel troops fired on the approaching walkers, as the snow and ice exploded all around them. A speeder banked through and away from the legs of a walker. Two other speeders passed the first speeder from the opposite direction. Other Rebel craft raced just above the icy plain. A giant walker head swiveled and fired, striking a snowspeeder and sending it crashing in a ball of flames.

General Veers and two walker pilots kept a careful eye on the racing Rebel snowspeeders as they maneuverrf their lumbering war machine forward.

Luke's speeder banked in from the side of Veers's walker and headed straight for its viewport, blasting away. An explosion hit the walker window, but dissipated, doing no harm. The speeder roared up and over the impregnable war machine. Luke looked back at the walker as it grew smaller in the distance.

"That armor's too strong for blasters" He muttered. On the horizon, another walker moved up past Luke's cockpit window, twisting out of sight as Luke banked and started another run.

"Rogue Group, use your harpoons and tow cables. Go for the legs. It might be our only chance of stopping them" Luke spoke into the comlink. "All right, stand by, Dack" Dack was at the gunner's controls.

"Luke, we've got a malfunction in fire control. I'll have to cut in the auxiliary" Dack muttered.

"Just hang on. Hang on, Dack. Get ready to fire that tow cable" Luke ordered. Barely keeping his seat in the tumbling ship, Dack struggled to set up his harpoon gun. Luke swung his speeder around and headed toward an oncoming walker. Laser bolts and flak filled the air, creating a deadly obstacle course for the tiny craft.

Luke and another snowspeeder flew in tight formation toward the walker as explosions burst all around them. After sustaining a heavy volley of fire, Luke turned around to see if Dack was all right.

"Dack? Dack!" He cried, but Dack was lost. Blood streamed down his forehead, which rested on his smoldering controls. Out the back window, an Imperial walker receded in the distance.

Rebel troops fired the dishlike ray gun while explosions erupted around them. Two walkers lumbered toward the Rebel base as a speeder between them exploded in a ball of flames.

The dislike ray gun was hit by a laser bolt and instantly exploded.

Through the cockpit window, Veers and his pilot could see the Rebel power generators in the distance. A hologram of Darth Sky appeared on a control panel screen.

"Yes, Lord Vader. I've reached the main power generator. The shield will be down in moments. You may start your landing" Veers told the dark lord.

"Rogue Three" Luke said over the comlink.

"Copy, Rogue Leader" Wedge replied.

"Wedge, I've lost my gunner. You'll have to make this shot. I'll cover for you. Set your harpoon. Follow me on the next pass" Luke ordered.

'Coming around, Rogue Leader" Wedge replied. Wedge's speeder raced through the legs of one of the monstrous walkers.

"Activate harpoon" Wedge told his gunner. Wedge's gunner reached for a firing switch to activate the harpoon. The harpoon flashed out, and sped toward the receding legs of the walker. The harpoon hurtled toward the walker, In an instant it was embedded in one of the walker's legs. "Good shot, Janson" The speeder Rogue Three raced around one of the giant walker's feet, trailing the cable behind it. Continuing around the back foot, Rogue Three then circled the walker around the tail end. Wedge checked his controls and banked around the front of the walker.

"One more pass" He said.

"Coming around. Once more" Janson echoed. The speeder swept left to right in front of the giant legs, towing the cable behind it. "Once more" Wedge swung the speeder between the legs of the giant walker. "Cable out! Let her go!"

"Detach cable" wedge instructed. The cable released on the back of the speeder snapped loose and the cable dropped away.

"Cable detached" Janson replied.

The speeder zoomed away into the distance. The tangled legs of the enormous war machine attempted a step, but as they do the giant Imperial walker began to topple. It teetered for a moment, and then crashed onto the icy ground, sending snow and metal pieces flying.

The troops in the trenches cheered at the sight of the crashing walker. An officer gave a signal to his men and Rebel troops charged the fallen war machine.

"Come on!" He shouted. The troops ran toward the downed walker, followed by two Rebel speeders flying overhead. Just as they reached the walker, it exploded, the impact throwing some of the men onto the frozen ground.

Wedge let out a triumphant yell, banking his speeder away from the fallen walker. "Whooha! That got him!"

"I see it, Wedge. Good work" Luke replied.


	30. Escape from Hoth

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Twenty nine: Escape from Hoth**

Large chunks of ice tumbled into the command center as Leia, Padme, Anna and General Rieekan monitored computer screens.

"I don't think we can protect two transports at a time" Rieekan mused.

"It's risky, but we can't hold out much longer. We have no choice" Anna pointed out.

"Launch patrols" Rieekan said into the comlink.

"Evacuate remaining ground staff' Padme said, turning to one of the aides.

Muffled distant explosions created widening cracks in the ice roof of the hangar. Trying to ignore the noise and falling bits of snow, Han worked on one of the Falcon's lifters while Chewie worked on one of the wings. Noticing Chewie attach a wrong part, Han grew impatient.

"No, no! No! This one goes there, that one goes there. Right?" He said, obviously irritated.

The fierce battle on the vast snow plains of Hoth raged on. The Imperial walkers continued their slow, steady assault on the Rebel base, firing lasers as they lumbered ever onward. In the snow trench, Rebel troops fired large bazookalike guns and dishlike ray guns as explosions erupted around them. A gun tower was hit by a laser bolt and instantly exploded. Another blast destroyed a ray gun.

General Veers studied various readouts on his control panel.

"All troops will debark for ground assault. Prepare to target the main generator" He said.

Luke's speeder and Rogue Two flew in formation, banking from right to left and flying above the erupting battlefield. Flak burst all around them. Luke, glancing over, saw Rogue Two on his left. His ship shuddered as flak burst nearby.

"Rogue Two, are you all right?" He asked. Zev's voice came over the comlink.

"Yeah. I'm with you, Rogue Leader"

"We'll set harpoons. I'll cover for you" Luke instructed. The two speeders raced across the horizon toward the giant walkers.

"Coming around" Zev announced

"Watch that cross fire, boys" Luke said into the comlink.

"Set for position three" Zeve said. "Steady" He told the gunner.

"Stay tight and low" Luke ordered.

Luke's speeder moved in formation with Rogue Two, when suddenly Zev's speeder was hit by a laser bolt. His ship bucked violently under the impact and the cockpit exploded in a ball of flame. Spewing smoke, the speeder hurtled toward a looming walker. Before they collided, Rogue Two exploded in a million flaming pieces. Desperately, Luke worked the controls of his flak-buffeted ship. Suddenly, the speeder was rocked by a huge explosion. Luke struggled with the controls with a look of terror on his face. The speeder filled with smoke, and electrical sparks jumped about the cockpit.

"Hobbie, I've been hit!" He cried.

Meanwhile, in the rebel base, Apart from the distant thunder of laser blasts, the corridor was strangely quiet and empty. Running footsteps echoed through the freezing hallway, then Han appeared. Cracks had appeared in some of the walls and some pipes had broken off, sending hot steam billowing into the underground hallways. Han hurried into the command center. It was in a shambles, but some people were still at their posts. As he entered, a gigantic cave-in almost obliterated the room. He found Leia, Padme, Anna and Threepio near one of the control boards.

"You all right?" Han asked, touching Leia's arm. She jerked a bit, surprised to see him, then nodded.

"I thought you were leaving" Anna said quietly.

"I heard the command center had been hit" Han said, "I wanted to make sure everyone was okay" Padme grimaced.

"You got your clearance to leave, Han. It's dangerous here" She said, worriedly. Han shook his head in exasperation.

"I'll leave. First I'm going to get you ladies to your ship" He said urgently. Threepio butted in as well.

"Your Highness, we must take this last transport. It's our only hope" The droid said.

"Send all troops in sector twelve to the south slope to protect the fighters" Anna told the controller. Han and Leia could tell that she wasn't ready to leave her post. A blast rocked the command center, throwing Leia backward into Han's arms.

"Imperial troops have entered the base" A voice said over the loudspeaker.

"Come on... that's it" Han said urgently.

"Give the evacuation code signal" Padme said quickly. "And get to your transports!" Han grabbed Leia's hand and Padme put her arm around Anna. The princess looked exhausted. As they ran out of the command center, the code signal could be heard echoing off the corridor walls.

"K-one-zero... all troops disengage" The controller said over the loudspeaker. Threepio trailed after the four humans.

"Oh! Wait for me!" He cried. With Threepio lagging behind, Han, Anna, Padme and Leia raced through the crumbling ice corridors. Suddenly, there was an explosion. Han turned, grabbed the princess, and pulled her to the wall as a tremendous cave-in blocked their path. Padme and Leia were uninjured. He took the comlink from his pocket.

"Transport, this is Solo. Better take off - I can't get to you. I'll get the princess and senator out on the Falcon" He said. They turned and raced in the opposite direction.

"But... but... but... where are you going? Uh... come back!" Threepio wailed, trailing after them.

Imperial troops had reached the base. As they pushed through the blocked passageway, Darth Sky strode in behind them. Han, Anna, Padme and Leia ran toward the entrance of the main hangar where the Millennium Falcon was docked. Threepio still lagged behind.

"Wait! Wait for me! Wait! Stop!" Threepio shouted. The door to the hangar closed in his face.

"How typical" Threepio muttered. Quickly, the door reopened as Han reached out and pulled the golden droid through.

"Come on" Han said in exasperation.

Chewie was pacing under the shelter of the Millennium Falcon's landing gear. The giant Wookiee patted the underbelly of his beloved ship and barked a few reassuring words. As he searched worriedly for his captain, something at last caught his eye. Chewie let out a relieved shriek at seeing Han and Leia running toward the ship, with Padme and Anna in tow. The Wookiee ran out into the falling ice, let out a howl, then ran up the ship's ramp. Han, Leia, Padme, and Anna ran up the ramp after him, closely followed by Threepio.

"Hurry up, goldenrod, or you're going to be a permanent resident!" Han snapped.

"Wait! Wait!" Threepio complained.

Imperial troops ran through the base corridors. Sky surveyed the place. A huge chunk fell, almost hitting him, but he calmly, purposefully, continued around it.

A distant, huge, explosion rocked the hangar deck. Ice cakes came crashing down on the Millennium Falcon.

Han, standing before a control panel, was busy flipping switches as Chewie watched a troublesome gauge. A worried Anna observed their efforts. Padme and Leia were in the passenger area of the ship, settling in.

"How's this?" Han asked. The Wookiee barked a negative reply.

"Would it helped if I got out and pushed?" Anna asked sarcastically, worry laced in her voice.

"It might" Han said curtly. Threepio clanked his way into the hold.

"Captain Solo, Captain Solo... sir, might I suggest that you..." han cut him off with a devastating look. "It can wait"

They moved to the cockpit where Han flipped some more switches. Anna watched him, impatient, disbelieving.

"This bucket of bolts is never going to get us past that blockade" She said, almost angrily.

"This baby's got a few surprises left in her, princess." Han snapped back. Han and Anna looked out the cockpit window and saw a squad of stormtroopers rushing into the far side of the hangar. Quickly, Han strapped himself into the pilot's seat and Anna into the navigator's chair.

Stormtroopers hurriedly set up a large bazookalike weapon. Behind them the giant hangar doors opened slowly. A laser gun appeared on the Falcon and swung around to aim at the Imperial troops. The stormtroopers, preparing to fire their bazooka cannon, were hit by the Falcon's fire and were thrown about in all directions. Chewie rushed into the cockpit.

"Come on! Come on! Switch over. Let's hope we don't have a burnout" Han muttered. A laser hit the window near Chewie as he was settling into his chair. Letting out a loud whelp, Chewie quickly pulled back on the controls and the first stage of engine fire was heard. Han flashed a big grin at Anna.

"See?" He said. Anna sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Someday you're going to be wrong, and I hope I'm there to see it" She scowled. She didn't understand what Leia saw in the pilot, but he was arrogant, rude and a complete scoundrel. Han looked at Chewie.

"Punch it!" He ordered. The roar of the Falcon's main engines blasted out everything as the ice- cave wall rushed by outside the cockpit window.

More stormtroopers ran into the hangar, closely followed by Sky. Hearing the loud roar of the Millennium Falcon's engines, Sky looked toward the main hangar doors just in time to see the Falcon lift up and disappear outside the cave.

Luke and two other pilots, who had been forced out of thier planes during the battle, looked up as the Millennium Falcon raced above them, flying very close to the ground. The three pilots turned then, and trudged onward toward their X-wing fighters, each going to his own ship. All imperial walkers had been downed by Luke and his team. Luke waved farewell, then headed toward his own fighter. Artoo, seated on his cubbyhole, chirped an excited greeting as Luke climbed aboard the spacecraft.

"Artoo! Get her ready for takeoff" Luke ordered. From his ship, Luke saw Wedge in his own X-wing, preparing for takeoff.

"Good luck, Luke. See you at the rendezvous" Wedge said. Luke smiled and nodded at Wedge, then lowered himself into the cockpit of his X-wing while Artoo waited in the cubbyhole, beeping impatiently.

"Don't worry, Artoo. We're going, we're going" Luke said with a laugh. The canopy over the X-wing lowered and snapped shut. Luke's fighter, its wings closed, sped away from the icy planet. Soon it disappeared into the stars.


	31. To be or not to be in an asteroid field

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Thirty: to be or not to be...in an asteroid field**

Luke, looking thoughtful, suddenly made a quick decision. He flipped several switches. The stars shifted as he took his fighter into a steep turn. The X-wing banked sharply and flew away in a new direction. The monitor screen on Luke's control panel printed out a question from the concerned Artoo.

"There's nothing wrong, Artoo. I'm just setting a new course" Luke replied. Artoo beeped once again. "We're not going to regroup with the others" Artoo began protesting. "We're going to the Dagobah system" Luke checked his readouts and made a few adjustments. He rode along with only the soft hum of the instruments to break the silence. Finally, Artoo chirped up. "Yes, Artoo?" Artoo uttered a soft, carefully phrased steam of whistles. Luke chuckled. "That's all right. I'd like to keep it on manual control for a while" The little droid let out a defeated whimper. Luke smiled, and continued on his course.

The Millennium Falcon sped away from Hoth, closely followed by one huge Star Destroyer and four tiny TIE fighters. As it is pursued, the Falcon raced toward two very bright star-sized objects. Inside the cockpit, Chewie let out a loud howl. Han checked as the ship was buffeted by exploding flak.

**"**I saw them! I saw them!" Han shouted.

"Saw what?" Anna asked, worriedly.

"Star Destroyers, two of them, coming right at us" Han replied. Threepio bumped and banged his way into the cockpit.

"Sir, sir! Might I suggest..." Han cut him off.

"Shut him up or shut him down!" Han barked at Anna. He turned to Chewie. "Check the deflector shield!" Chewie barked a reply as he readjusted an overhead switch.

"Oh, great" Han groaned. "Well, we can still outmaneuver them" Padme and Leia were seated in the passenger area of the ship, watching the action out the window. The Millennium Falcon raced toward one of the huge oncoming Star Destroyers. Suddenly, the Falcon started into a deep dive straight down, closely followed by four TIE fighters. The underside of the Star Destroyer continued on a collision course with two oncoming Star Destroyers. Slowly, it started to veer to the left. The Millennium Falcon raced away from the colliding Star Destroyers, still followed by four TIE fighters. Laser bolts sparked the pitch-black skies. Things calmed down a bit, but the race wasn't over yet. Chewie barked at Han. Padme and Leia were still trying to recover from the steep dive. The ship was buffeted by laser blasts.

"Prepare to make the jump to lightspeed" Han announced.

"But, sir!" Threepio protested. The buffeting of lasers became louder and stronger.

"They're getting closer!" Anna cried.

"Oh yeah? Watch this" Han said. Expectantly, they looked out the cockpit window as stars do not go into hyperspace, but just sit there. Han and Chewie looked at each other and are thrown into an acute state of concern.

"Watch what?" Anna asked. Han tried again. Still nothing.

"I think we're in trouble" Han muttered.

"If I may say so, sir, I noticed earlier that the hyperdrive motivator has been damaged. It's impossible to go to light-speed!" Threepio told them. Han groaned.

"We're in trouble!" He said again. The explosions became heavier. The Falcon raced into the starry vastness, followed by the four Imperial TIE fighters and an Imperial Star Destroyer. Han worked furiously at some control panels while giving various orders to Chewie.

"Horizontal boosters...!" Chewie barked. "Alluvial dampers...! Well that's not it" Chewie barked again. "Bring me the hydrospanners!" Chewie hurried over to the pit and placed the tools on the edge.

"I don't know how we're going to get out of this one" Han muttered. Suddenly, a loud thump hit the side of the Falcon, causing it to lurch radically. Chewie barked. The tools fell into the pit on top of Han.

"Oww! Chewie!" Han shouted. More turbulence rocked the ship. Padme and leia held onto thier seats, Leia was terrified.

"That was no laser blast! Something hit us" Han muttered.

"Han, get up here!" Anna said over the comlink.

"Come on, Chewie!" Han climbed out of the hold like a shot. Both he and Chewie ran out of the hold and toward the cockpit. Out the front cockpit window, they saw hundreds of asteroids racing by.

"Asteroids!" Anna said. Han changed places with Anna who had been at the controls, and Chewie climbed into his chair. Han worked his controls as a chunk of rock crossesd in front of the ship.

"Oh, no! Chewie, set two-seven-one" Han barked.

"What are you doing?" Anna asked frantically. "You're not actually going into an asteroid field?"

"They'd be crazy to follow us, wouldn't they?" Han asked, winking. Anna winced as another asteroid thumped against the ship.

**"**Sir, the possibility of successfully navigating an asteroid field is approximately three thousand, seven hundred and twenty to one" Threepio said.

"Never tell me the odds!" Han barked. The Falcon turned into the asteroid storm and as the ship completed its turn, asteroids started coming straight at the cockpit windows. A large asteroid tumbled away from the Falcon's path at top speed. Several smaller asteroids crashed into the big one, creating small explosions on its surface. Other asteroids of all sizes passed by in every direction, some colliding and exploding. The Millennium Falcon veered around the big asteroid and raced past it through the rain of rocks, followed by four TIE fighters, which bobbed and weaved around the asteroids. One of the pursuing TIE fighters connected with an asteroid and exploded. The other fighters were pelted with a steady stream of smaller explosions. Two huge asteroids tumbled toward the Millennium Falcon, which quickly banked around both of them. The three TIE fighters followed in hot pursuit until one of the fighters scraped an asteroid and tumbled out of control into deep space. The massive Star Destroyer blasted oncoming asteroids as it followed the Falcon. Smaller asteroids exploded across its vast surface. The Falcon twisted on its side as it raced around an oncoming asteroid. Two TIE fighters follow in the distance, coming from either side.

Asteroids raced by the cockpit window as Han piloted his trusty craft through the dangerous field. Looking out the cockpit window, the Falcon crew saw a big asteroid drop past the window, narrowly missing their ship. Chewie barked in terror as a slightly smaller asteroid came especially close - too close - and bounced off the Falcon with a loud crunch. Threepio's hands covered his eyes. He managed a short peek at the cockpit window. Princess Anna sat stone-faced, staring at the action. Han gave her a quick look.

"We're going to get pulverized if we stay out here much longer" She said. The group watched as more asteroids raced by outside the window.

"I'm not going to argue with that" Han said.

"Pulverized?" Threepio enquired.

"I'm going in closer to one of those big ones" Han said.

"Closer?" Anna asked. The Millennium Falcon dove toward the surface of one of the moon-sized asteroids. There is a continued display of explosions against the starry void as smaller asteroids collided with larger chunks of rock. The two remaining TIE fighters followed the Falcon to the large asteroid. The Falcon skimmed the surface of the giant asteroid as, all the while, small asteroids exploded on the surface of the ship. The TIE fighters approached the Falcon, but a giant asteroid hurtled directly into their path. As the asteroid continued on its way, it left remains of the two exploded TIE fighters to tumble into deep space. Rattled by the violent rocking of the starship, Threepio was nearly in hysterics.

"Oh, this is suicide!" Threepio muttered. Han noticed something on his main scope and nudged his faithful Wookiee, pointing.

"There. That looks pretty good" Han said.

"What looks pretty good?" Leia asked, coming into the cockpit.

"Yeah. That'll do nicely" Han said, not answering her question.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but where are we going?" Threepio asked Anna. Out the cockpit window, they saw that they were skimming the surface of the enormous asteroid and nearing a large crater. The Millennium Falcon dove into the huge crater and disappeared.

"I hope you know what you're doing" Anna muttered.

"Yeah, me too" Han replied. The Falcon raced down into the crater. The walls were barely visible as the ship sped through the tunnellike opening. A small cave appeared on one side of the crater, and the Falcon turned, slowed, and scooted into it.


	32. Dagobah

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Sorry it's been awhile, but I am back and I am planning on hopefully updating once a week. **

**Chapter Thirty One: Dagobah**

The Falcon raced down into the crater. The walls were barely visible as the ship sped through the tunnellike opening. A small cave appeared on one side of the crater, and the Falcon turned, slowed, and scooted into it.

Meanwhile, Luke's tiny X-wing sped toward the cloud cover of Dagobah. Artoo, riding on the back of the fighter, turns his head back and forth with some anxiety. Luke watched Artoo's words as they were translated and screened on the computer scope.

"Yes, that's it. Dagobah" Luke replied. Artoo beeped a hopeful inquiry. "No, I'm not going to change my mind about this" But even as he said it, he was beginning to get a little nervous. "I'm not picking up any cities or technology. Massive life-form readings, though. There's something alive down there..." He trailed and Artoo beeped, this time a slightly worried question. "Yes, I'm sure it's perfectly safe for droids" Luke replied, though he wasn't at all sure if it was safe for droids or humans.

The X-wing continued its flight through the twilight above the cloud-covered planet. Luke saw the clouds race by as he took his craft closer to the planet. The cloud cover had completely obscured his vision, so he tried to move his controls carefully. An alarm buzzed in the background, Artoo beeped and whistled frantically.

"I know, I know! All the scopes are dead. I can't see a thing! Just hang on, I'm going to start the landing cycle..." Luke said, also a bit frantically. The blast of the retrorockets was deafening, drowning out Artoo's electronic squeals. Suddenly, there was a cracking sound as if limbs were being broken off trees and then a tremendous jolt as the spacecraft stopped. Luke pulled a switch and his canopy popped open. The mist-shrouded X-wing fighter was almost invisible in the thick fog. Luke climbed out onto the long nose of the spacecraft as Artoo popped out of his cubbyhole on the back. The young warrior surveyed the fog, which was barely pierced by the ship's landing lights. About all he could make out were some giant, twisted trees nearby. Artoo whistled anxiously. "No, Artoo, you stay put. I'll have a look around" Artoo let out a short beep. As Luke moved along the nose, Artoo lost his balance and disappeared with a splash into the boggy lake.

"Artoo?" Luke yelled. Luke knelt and leaned over the plane looking for Artoo, but the water was still and revealed no sign of the little droid. "Artoo! Where are you?" A small periscope brokw the surface of the water and a gurgly beep was heard. The periscope started to move to shore. Relieved, Luke started running along the nose of the fighter to its tip. "Artoo! You be more careful" Luke warned. The outline of the shore was now more than ten feet away. Luke jumped off the plane into the water, scrambled up to the shore, and turned to look for Artoo. The periscope still steadily moved toward shore.

"Artoo" Luke said to get his attention. the droid turned to look at him with the periscope. -"that way!" Luke pointed. Suddenly, through the thick fog layer, a dark shape appeared, moving toward the little droid. The dark, sinuous bog beast dove beneath the swampy water, making a loud clunk against Artoo's metal hull. The droid disappeared from sight, uttering a pathetic electronic scream. Holding his ignited lightsaber before him, Luke waded a few feet into the murky pool, looking for any sign of his little friend. "Artoo!" The black surface was still as death itself... until a few bubbles began to appear.

Then, phheewaat! The runt-size robot was spit out of the water, made a graceful arc, and came crashing down into a patch of soft gray moss. "Oh, no! Are you all right? Come on" Luke walked over to Artoo. "You're lucky you don't taste very good. Anything broken?" Luke helped Artoo up and began wiping the mud and roots from his round metal body. Artoo responded with feeble, soggy beeps. "If you're saying coming here was a bad idea, I'm beginning to agree with you" He sighed and shook his head. "Oh, Artoo, what are we doing here? It's like... something out of a dream, or, I don't know. Maybe I'm just going crazy" As Luke glanced around at the spooky swamp jungle that surrounded him, Artoo ejected a stream of muddy water from one of his cranial ports. Luke pulled an equipment box from the shore to the clearing. He ignited a little fusion furnace and warmed his hands before it. Taking a power cable, he plugged it into Artoo's noselike socket.

"Ready for some power? Okay. Let's see now. Put that in there. There you go" Luke said. The droid whistled his appreciation. Luke then opened a container of processed food and sat before the thermal heater. "Now all I have to do is find this Yoda... if he even exists" Nervously, he looked around at the foreboding jungle. "Still... there's something familiar about this place. I feel like...I don't know..." He trailed off.

"Feel like what?" A strange voice asked.

Luke jumped out of his skin. Artoo screeched in terror. The young warrior grabbed for his lightsaber as he spun around, looking for the speaker. Mysteriously standing right in front of Luke was a strange, greenish creature, not more than two feet tall. The wizened little thing was dressed in rags. It motioned toward Luke's sword.

"Like we're being watched!" Luke finished, glaring at the creature.

"Away with your weapon! I mean you no harm" The creature said. After some hesitation, Luke put away his weapon, although he really didn't understand why. Artoo watched with interest.

"I am wondering, why are you here?" The creature asked.

"I'm looking for someone" Luke replied.

"Looking? Found someone, you have, I would say, hmmm?" The creature asked, laughing a little.

"Right" Luke said.

"Help you I can" The creature suggested.

"I don't think so. I'm looking for a great warrior" Luke replied. The creature's voice suddenly took a solemn tone.

"A great warrior? Wars not make one great" He shook his head. "A friend, perhaps"

**"**I'm not looking for a friend. I'm looking for a Jedi Master" Luke replied.

"Yoda. You seek Yoda" The creature said matter of factly.

"You know him?" Luke asked. The creature looked down.

"Help you, I cannot" He muttered.


	33. Asteroids

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Sorry it's been awhile, but I am back and I am planning on hopefully updating once a week. **

**Chapter Thirty Two: Asteroids**

Meanwhile, On Sky's ship, Admiral Piett hesitated in the entryway to Sky's private cubicle. After a moment, he stepped into the room and paused at the surprising sight before him. Dark Sky, his back turned, was silhouetted in the gloom on the far side of the chamber. A black, insectlike droid attended him. Among the various apparatuses surrounding them, a respirator tube now retracted from Sky's uncovered head. The head was bald with a mass of ugly scar tissue covering it. The black droid then lowered the mask and helmet onto Sky's head. When it was in place, the Dark Lord turned to face Piett.

"Yes, Admiral?" Sky enquired.

"Our ships have sighted the Millennium Falcon, lord. But... it has entered an asteroid field and we cannot risk..." Sky cut him off.

"Asteroids do not concern me, Admiral. I want that ship and not excuses" Sky said sternly.

"Yes, lord" Piett replied.

The pirate starship rested in a dark, dripping asteroid cave. It was so dark that the cave's exact dimensions were impossible to determine.

Han and Chewie busily shut down the engine and all electronic systems. Threepio, Padme, Anna and Leia watched worriedly.

"I'm going to shut down everything but the emergency power systems" Han told them.

"Sir, I'm almost afraid to ask, but... does that include shutting me down, too?" Threepio wondered. Chewie barked "yes". But Han thought otherwise.

"No, I need you to talk to the Falcon, find out what's wrong with the hyperdrive" He said. Suddenly, the ship lurched, causing all the loose items in the cockpit to go flying. Chewie howled.

**"**Sir, it's quite possible this asteroid is not entirely stable" Threepio said. Han rolled his eyes.

"Not entirely stable? I'm glad you're here to tell us these things. Chewie, take the professor in the back and plug him into the hyperdrive" Han snapped.

"Oh! Sometimes I just don't understand human behavior. After all, I'm only trying to do my job in the most..." The sliding door closed behind the indignant Threepio as Chewie and he moved back to the hold. Suddenly, the ship lurched again, throwing Leia across the cabin into Han's arms. Then, abruptly, the motion stopped as suddenly as it started. With some surprise, Han and Leia realized they were in each other's arms. Leia made no move to get out of Han's arms, she felt safe when he was holding her.

"Are we going to be alright?" She asked. Niether one noticed Padme or Anna slip out of the room.

"Do you trust me?" Han asked.

"Yes" Leia said softly.

"I promise we'll get through this" He said, carressing her cheek. She smiled slightly. Han and Leia stood up and Han gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, before exiting through the door.

Threepio whistled and beeped a strange dialect into the control panel in front of him. The control panel whistled back a few mystifying beeps.

**"**Oh, where is Artoo when I need him?" Threepio complained. Han entered the hold area and knelt on the floor near the control box.

"Sir, I don't know where your ship learned to communicate, but it has the most peculiar dialect. I believe, sir, it says that the power coupling on the negative axis has been polarized. I'm afraid you'll have to replace it" Threepio told the captain.

"Well, of course I'll have to replace it" Han snapped. He handed a wire coil up to Chewie who was working near the ceiling.

"Here! And Chewie..." Chewie brought his head back through the trap door in the ceiling and whined. Han glanced back at Threepio, then spoke quietly to Chewie so only he could hear."... I think we'd better replace the negative power coupling"

Leia finished welding the valves she had been working on and attempted to reengage the system by pulling a lever attached to the valve. It didn't budge. Han entered and noticed her struggle, and moved to help her. She let go of the lever and rubbed her sore hand, expecting him to take over. Instead Han took her hand and started to massage it.

"My hands are dirty" She said, smiling slightly. Han grinned.

"My hands are dirty, too. What are you afraid of?" He asked. Leia looked him straight in the eyes.

"I'm never afraid when I'm with you" She said. He moved to pull her close.

"You're trembling" He pointed out.

"I'm not trembling" She tried to protest, but it was true, she was trembling and she didn't why. Maybe it was because, even though he had kissed her and made certain remarks, he hadn't made it clear his intentions. He kissed her suddenly, with slow, hot lips. He took his time, as though he had forever, bending her body backward. She had never been kissed like this before, and it almost made her faint. When he stopped, she regained her breath and tried to say something, but found it hard to talk. Suddenly, Threepio appeared in the doorway, speaking excitedly.

"Sir, sir! I've isolated the reverse power flux coupling" He said. Han turned slowly, icily, from their embrace.

"Thank you. Thank you very much" He snapped. Threepio didn't get it.

"Oh, you're perfectly welcome, sir" He said. The moment spoiled, Han marched out after Threepio.

The Imperial fleet moved through the asteroid-filled void, intently seeking its prey.

Asteroids collided, creating a fireworks display outside the bridge window. Dark Sky stood, staring out the window above the control deck. Then slowly turned toward the bridge. Before him were the hologram images of twenty battleship commanders. One of these images, the commander of a ship that had just exploded, was fading away quickly. Another image, in the center and a little apart from the others, was faded and continually disrupted by static. It was the image of Captain Needa, commander of the Star Destroyer most hotly on the tail of the Millennium Falcon. Admiral Piett and an aide stood behind the Dark Lord.

"... and that, Lord Sky, was the last time they appeared in any of our scopes. Considering the amount of damage we've sustained, they must have been destroyed" Needa was saying.

"No, Captain, they're alive. I want every ship available to sweep the asteroid field until they are found" Sky commanded.

The Imperial star captains faded out one by one as Sky turned to Admiral Piett.

**"**Lord Sky" The admiral said.

"Yes, Admiral, what is it?" The admiral was scared, his face white as a sheet.

"The Emperor commands you make contact with him" Piett said.

"Move the ship out of the asteroid field so that we can send a clear transmission" Sky commanded.

"Yes, my lord" Piett said.

Sky's Imperial Star Destroyer moved against the vast sea of stars away from the rest of the fleet.

The Dark Lord, Darth Sky, was alone in his chamber. A strange sound entered the room and a light began to play across Sky's black figure.

He looked up and bowed quickly.

A twelve-foot hologram of the Galactic Emperor materialized before Sky. The Emperor's dark robes and monk's hood are reminiscent of the cloak worn by Ben Kenobi. His voice is even deeper and more frightening than Sky's.

"What is thy bidding, my master?" Sky asked.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force" The emperor said.

"I have felt it" Sky said, nodding.

"We have a new enemy - Luke Skywalker" The emperor said, staring hard at Sky.

"Yes, my master" Sky replied.

"He could destroy us" The emperor said.

"He's just a boy. Obi-Wan can no longer help him" Sky reminded his master.

"The Force is strong with him. The son of Anakin Skywalker must not become a Jedi" Sky suddenly had an idea, a vengeful idea.

**"**If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally" Sky said. He thought of the pain it would cause Padme and grinned inwardly.

"I know your thought Sky. You hope by doing this to get back at the senator who refused you. I do believe he would be a great asset. But can it be done?" The emperor asked.

"He will join us or die, my master" Sky replied. Sky knelt. The supreme Emperor passed a hand over the crouched Lord of the Sith and faded away.


	34. Yoda

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Sorry it's been awhile, but I am back and I am planning on hopefully updating once a week. **

**Chapter Thirty Three: Yoda**

There was a heavy downpour of rain pounding through the gnarled trees. A strange baroque mud house sat on a moss-covered knoll on the edge of a small lagoon. The small, gnomish structure radiated a warm glow from its thick glass windows. Luke and Artoo had seeked shelter inside the strange creature's house. The hut was a very plain, but cozy dwelling. Everything was in the same small scale as the creature. The only thing out of place in the miniature room was Luke, whose height made the four-foot ceiling seem even lower. He satcross-legged on the floor of the living room. The creature was in an adjoining area - his little kitchen - cooking up an incredible meal. The stove was a steaming hodgepodge of pots and pans. The wizened little host scurried about chopping this, shredding that, and showering everything with exotic herbs and spices. He rushed back and forth putting platters on the table in front of Luke, who watched the creature with interest.

**"**Look, I'm sure it's delicious. But I really have to find Yoda" The creature sighed but said nothing at first.

"Patience!" He said finally. "For the Jedi it is time to eat as well. Eat, eat" Moving with some difficulty in the cramped quarters, Luke sat down near the fire and served himself from the pot. Tasting the unfamiliar concoction, he was pleasantly surprised.

"How far away is Yoda? Will it take us long to get there?" Luke asked. The creature sighed again.

"Yoda not far" He said. "Soon you will be with him. Why wish you become Jedi?"

"Mostly because of my father, I guess" Luke replied.

"Ah, your father. A Jedi he was not" The creature said.

"I know but..." He paused and stared at the creature. "You know who I am? Who my father was?" He asked in disbelief. It didn't seem possible.

"Anakin Skywalker, great pilot, he was" The creature replied. Suddenly he turned to the side slightly.

"I cannot teach him" The creature said softly. "I can no longer teach" Luke's head spun in the direction the creature faced. But there was no one there. The boy was bewildered, but it gradually dawned on him that the little creature was Yoda, the Jedi Master, and that he was speaking with Ben.

"You were a great jedi and teacher" Came Ben's voice.

"Failed to destroy the emperor, I have" Yoda responded.

**"**That was not your fault" Ben said. "The emperor killed every other Jedi, you managed to escape. Luke and Leia are our only hope"

**"**They are not ready" Yoda replied.

**"**Yoda! I am ready. I... Ben! I can be a Jedi. Ben, tell him I'm ready" Luke protested.

Trying to see Ben, Luke started to get up but hit his head on the low ceiling.

**"**Ready, are you? What know you of ready? For eight hundred years have I trained Jedi. My own counsel will I keep on who is to be trained! A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind" He indicated towards Luke, talking to Ben. "This one a long time have I watched. All his life has he looked away... to the future, to the horizon. Never his mind on where he was. Hmm? What he was doing. Hmph. Adventure. Heh! Excitement. Heh! A Jedi craves not these things" He turned to Luke. "You are reckless!"

Luke looked down. He knew it was true.

"So was I, if you'll remember" came Ben's voice.

"Ah yes" Yoda said. "Much trouble to Qui-Gon, you gave" He sighed, his resolve leaving him. "Train you, I will, But will he finish what he begins?"

"I've learned so much" Luke said. Yoda turned his piercing gaze on Luke, as though the Jedi Master's huge eyes could somehow determine how much the boy had learned. After a

long moment, He sighed. **"**I won't fail you - I'm not afraid" Yoda looked straight at him.

"Oh, you will be. You will be"


	35. Are we safe?

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**I'm Back! Again!**

**Chapter Thirty Four: Are we safe?**

The Imperial fleet around Vader's ship was surrounded by the asteroid storm. Asteroids big and small pelted the vast exteriors of the menacing ships. One of the smaller Imperial vessels was hit by a huge asteroid and exploded in a brilliant flash of light.

The cockpit of the Millenium Falcon was quiet and lit only by the indicator lights on the control panel. Princess Anna sat in the pilot's seat. Suddenly, something outside the cockpit window caught her eye. The reflection of the panel lights obscured her vision until a soft suctionlike cup attached itself to the windscreen. Leia moved closer to see what it might be. Large, yellow eyes flashed open and stared back at her. Startled, she jumped back into her seat, her heart pounding. There was a scurry of feet and a loud screech, and in an instant the eyes were gone. The young princess caught her breath, jumped out of her chair, and raced from the cockpit.

The lights went bright for a second, then out again. Threepio and Chewbacca watched as Han finished with some wires.

"Sir, if I may venture an opinion..." Threepio began.

"I'm not really interested in your opinion, Threepio" Han muttered. Padme and Anna were sitting at a round table, watching Han work. Leia rushed into the cabin just as Han dropped the final floor panel into place.

"There's something out there" Leia said, breathlessly.

"Where?" Padme asked worriedly.

"Outside, in the cave" Leia told them. As she spoke, there came a sharp banging on the hull. Chewie looked up and barked anxiously.

"There it is. Listen! Listen!" Leia said.

"I'm going out there" Han said firmly.

"Are you crazy?" Anna asked, jumping to her feet.

"I just got this bucket back together. I'm not going to let something tear it apart" Han said, in frustration. Leia and Anna exchanged glances as Han and Chewie grabbed their breath masks off a rack and hurried out. Leia followed after a moment..

"Then I'm going with you" She said, grabbing a mask as well.

"I think it might be better if I stay here with Anna and Senator Padme" Threepio replied. Padme and Anna hid thier grins from the droid.

It was very dark inside the huge asteroid cave, too dark to see what was attacking the ship. Leia stamped her foot on the floor of the cave.

"This ground sure feels strange. It doesn't feel like rock at all" Leia muttered. Han knelt and studied the ground, then attempted to study the outline of the cave.

**"**There's an awful lot of moisture in here" He replied.

"I don't know. I have a bad feeling about this" Leia said, looking around.

"Yeah" Han agreed. Chewie barked through his face mask, and pointed toward the ship's cockpit. A five-foot-long shape could be seen moving across the top of the Falcon. The leathery creature let out a screech as Han blasted it with a laser bolt. "Watch out!" Leia jumped back as The black shape tumbled off the spaceship and onto the ground in front of her. Han bent down to investigate the dead creature.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Mynock. Chewie, check the rest of the ship, make sure there aren't any more attached. They're chewing on the power cables" He ordered. Chewie nodded.

"Mynocks?" Leia asked.

"Go on inside. We'll clean them off if there are any more" Han said. Just then, a swarm of the ugly creatures swooped through the air. Leia put her arms over her head to protect herself as she ran toward the ship. Chewie shot another Mynock away with his blaster. Several of the batlike creatures flapped their wings loudly against the cockpit window of the Falcon. Inside, Threepio shuddered at their presence.

**"**Ohhh! Go away! Go away! Beastly little thing. Shoo! Shoo!" Anna and Padme stared out the window as Leia rushed in.

Han looked around the strange, dripping cave.

**"**Wait a minute..." Han muttered to himself. He unholstered his blaster and fired at the far side of the huge cave. The cavern began to shake and the ground started to buckle.

Chewie barked and moved for the ship, followed closely by Han.

The large wings of the Mynocks flapped past them as they protected their faces and ran up the platform.

As soon as they were on board, Chewie closed the main hatch. The ship continued to shake and heave.

"All right, Chewie, let's get out of here!" Han shouted. The Wookiee headed for the cockpit as Han, followed by Threepio, rushed to the hold area and checked the scopes on the control panel. Anna hurried after them.

"The Empire is still out there. I don't think it's wise to..." Han rushed past her and headed for the cockpit.

"No time to discuss this in committee" He snapped, cutting her off. And with that he was gone. The main engines of the Falcon began to whine. Anna raced after him, bouncing around in the shaking ship.

"I am not a committee!" She shouted.

Han was already in the pilot's seat pulling back on the throttle. The cave-quake had greatly diminished.

"You can't make the jump to light- speed in this asteroid field..." She began.

**"**Sit down, sweetheart. We're taking off!" Han said gruffly. Anna sat down grumpily, crossing her arms. As the ship began to move forward, Chewie barked. He noticed something out the window ahead. Anna saw it too.

"Look!" She exclaimed, pointing.

"I see it, I see it" Han said. Suddenly, a row of jagged white stalagmites and stalactites could be seen surrounding the entrance. And as the Falcon moved forward, the entrance to the cave grew ever smaller. Han pulle hard on the throttle, sending his ship surging forward.

"We're doomed!" Threepio wailed.

"The cave is collapsing" Anna whispered.

"This is no cave" Han muttered.

"What?" Anna asked in disbelief. Her mouth dropped open . She saw that the rocks of the cave entrance were not rocks at all, but giant teeth, quickly closing around the tiny ship. Chewie howled. The Millennium Falcon, zooming through the monster's mouth, rolled on its side and barely made it between two of the gigantic white teeth before the huge jaws slammed closed.

The enormous space slug moved its head out of the cave as the Falcon flew out of its mouth. The monster tilted its head, watching the starship fly away.

The Falcon raced out of the asteroid crater and into the deadly rain of the asteroid storm.


	36. training

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**I'm Back! Sorry it's been awhile. time got away from me.**

**Chapter Thirty Five: Training**

Luke face was standing on his hands, with Yoda perched on his feet. Opposite Luke and Yoda were two rocks the size of bowling balls. Luke stared at the rocks and concentrated. One of the rocks lifted from the ground and floated up to rest on the other.

"Use the Force. Yes..." Yoda said softly, tapping Luke's leg with his walking stick. Quickly, Luke lifted one hand away from the ground. His body wavered, but he was able to maintain his balance. Artoo, standing nearby, was whistling and beeping frantically. "Now... the stone. Feel it" Luke concentrated on trying to lift the top rock. It rose a few feet, shaking under the strain. But, distracted by Artoo's frantic beeping, Luke lost his balance and finally collapsed, Yoda jumping clear to avoid being trampled by Luke's feet.

"Concentrate!" Yoda said again.

Annoyed at the disturbance, Luke looked over at Artoo, who was rocking urgently back and forth in front of him. Artoo waddled closer to Luke, chirping wildly, then scooted over the edge of the swamp. Catching on, Luke rushed to the water's edge. The X-wing fighter has sunk, and only the tip of its nose showing above the lake's surface.

"Oh, no. We'll never get it out now" Luke complained. Yoda stamped his foot, growling in frustration.

So certain are you. Always withyou it cannot be done. Hear younothing that I say?" He asked, eying the look uncertainly out at the ship.

"Master, moving stones around is one thing. This is totally different" Luke replied.

"No! No different! Only different in your mind. You must unlearn what you have learned" Yoda snapped. He had never had this much trouble with a padawan, but Luke was an adult, able to think for himself, unlike regular padawan's that start as toddlers.

"All right, I'll give it a try" Luke sighed. Yoda groaned.

"No!" He said fiercely. "Try not. Do. Or do not. There is no try" He explained. Luke sighed again. Becoming a jedi was a lot harder than he had thought. There was so much he had to learn. He closed his eyes and concentrated really hard on thinking the ship out of the swamp. Slowly, the X-wing's nose began to rise above the water. It hovered for a moment and then slid back, disappearing once again. Luke opened his eyes. "I can't. It's too big" He said, breathing hard.

"Size matters not. Look at me. Judge me by my size, do you?" Yoda asked. Luke shook his head, but he also knew that Yoda was a very old jedi with a lot of experience under his belt. "And well you should not. For my ally in the Force. And a powerful ally it is. Life creates it, makes it grow. Its energy surrounds us and binds us. Luminous beings are we..." He pinched Luke's shoulder. "... not this crude matter. You must feel the Force around you. Here, between you... me... the tree... the rock... everywhere! Yes, even between this land and that ship!" Yoda pointed out at the swamp.

"You want the impossible" Luke muttered. Yoda sighed and turned to the swamp. He closed his eyes and raised his arm, pointing at the ship. Soon, the fighter rose above the water and moved forward as Artoo beeped in terror and scooted away. The entire X-wing moved majestically, surely, toward the shore. Yoda stood on a tree root and guided the fighter carefully down toward the beach. Luke stared in astonishment as the fighter settled down onto the shore. He began walking towards Yoda. "I don't... I don't believe it"

"That is why you fail" Yoda said quietly. Luke shook his head, trying to cmprehend what had just happened.

"I can do this" He protested. Yoda turned to face him, a worn out weary look on his face.

"too old you are" He said. "master the force, you must. endure harsh training, you must. complaining, you must not. train jedi for a long time, I have. but never train jedi as old as you, have I" Luke sighed.

"I will become a jedi" He said firmly. Yoda sighed.

"Very well. Much training, we shall do" he replied.


	37. Lando

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**I'm Back! Again!**

**Chapter Thirty Six: Lando**

The fleet around Sky's Star Destroyer now included Captain Needa's Star Destroyer, the Avenger.

"Apology accepted, Captain Needa" Sky said darkly. Clutching desperately at his throat, Captain Needa slumped down, then fell over on his back, at the feet of Dark Sky. Two stormtroopers picked up the lifeless body and carried it quickly away as Admiral Piett and two of his captains hurried up to the Dark Lord.

"Lord Sky, our ships have completed their scan of the area and found nothing. If the Millennium Falcon went into light-speed, it'll be on the other side of the galaxy by now" Piett explained. Sky was not happy.

"Alert all commands. Calculate every possible destination along their last know trajectory" He commanded.

"Yes, my lord. We'll find them" Piett said quickly.

"Don't fail me again, Admiral" Sky said, walking away. Piett uneasily turned to one of his aides.

"Alert all commands. Deploy the fleet" He said, keeping the nervousness out of his voice. No one on Needa's ship or on Sky's was aware that, clinging to the side of the Avenger, was the pirateship, the Millennium Falcon.

"Captain Solo, this time you have gone too far" Threepio grimaced. Chewie growled at him. "No, I will not be quiet, Chewbacca. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?" Leia rolled her eyes.

"The fleet is beginning to break up. Go back and stand by the manual release for the landing claw" Han said, ignoring Threepio. Chewie barked, struggled from his seat, and climbed out of the cabin.

"I really don't see how that is going to help. Surrender is a perfectly acceptable alternative in extreme circumstances. The Empire may be gracious enough..." Padme reached over and shut off Threepio, mid-sentence.

"Thank you" Han said, gratefully.

"What did you have in mind for your next move?" Anna asked.

"Well, if they follow standard Imperial procedure, they'll dump their garbage before they go to light-speed, then we just float away" Han told the women.

"With the rest of the garbage. Then what?" Padme asked.

"Then we've got to find a safe port somewhere around here. Got any ideas?" Han asked.

"No. Where are we?" Padme asked.

"The Anoat system"

"Anoat system. There's not much there" Anna mused.

"No. Well, wait. This is interesting. Lando" He said suddenly. He pointed to a computer mapscreen on the control panel. Padme slipped out of her chair and moved next to the handsome pilot. Small light points representing several systems flashed by on the computer screen.

"Lando system?" Leia asked.

"Lando's not a system, he's a man. Lando Calrissian. He's a card player, gambler, scoundrel. You'd like him" Han winked at her.

"Thanks" Leia said dryly.

"Bespin. It's pretty far, but I think we can make it" Han said.

"A mining colony?" Padme asked.

"Yeah, a Tibanna gas mine. Lando conned somebody out of it. We go back a long way, Lando and me" Han said. Padme smirked. She knew exactly how long ago he had met Lando.

"Can you trust him?" Anna asked.

"No. But he has no love for the Empire, I can tell you that" Han told her. Chewie barked over the intercom. Han quickly changed his readouts and stretched to look out the cockpit window. "Here we go, Chewie. Stand by. Detach!"

As the Avenger Star Destroyer moved slowly into space, the hatch on its underbelly opened, sending a trail of junk behind it. Hidden among the refuse, the Falcon tumbled away. In the next moment, the Avenger roared off into hyperspace. The Falcon's engines were ignited, and it raced off into the distance. Amidst the slowly drifting junk, Boba Fett's ship appeared and moved after the Falcon.

In the clearing behind Yoda's house, Luke again stoodsupside-down, but his face showed less strain and more concentration than before. Yoda sat on the ground below the young warrior. On the other side of the clearing, two equipment cases slowly rose into the air. Nearby Artoo watched, humming to himself, when suddenly he, too, rose into the air. His little legs kicked desperately and his head turned frantically, looking for help.

"Concentrate... feel the Force flow. Yes. Good. Calm, yes. Through the Force, things you will see. Other places. The future... the past. Old friends long gone" Yoda informed him. Luke suddenly became distressed.

"Han! Leia!" He cried out. "Mother"

The two packing boxes and Artoo fell to the ground with a crash, then Luke himself tumbled over.

"Hmm. Control, control. You must learn control" Yoda said, shakng his head.

"I saw... I saw a city in the clouds" Luke explained.

"Mmm. Friends you have there" Yoda said calmly.

"They were in pain" Luke said.

"It is the future you see" Yoda told him.

"Future? Will they die?" Luke asked. Yoda closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"Difficult to see. Always in motion is the future" Yoda said softly.

"I've got to go to them" Luke said. Yoda nodded.

"You must" He said. "And I will go with you" Luke stopped and faced the Jedi master. He nodded and they began preparing for the journey.

The powerful pirate starship blasted through space as it headeds\ toward the soft pink planet of Bespin.

It was down on the gaseous planet. Huge billowing clouds formed a canyon as the ship banked around them, heading toward the system's Cloud City. Suddenly, two twin-pod cloud cars appeared and moved toward the Falcon. The cloud cars drew up alongside the starship. One of the cloud cars opened fire on the Falcon, its flak rocking the ship. Chewie barked his concern.

"No, I don't have a landing permit. I'm trying to reach Lando Calrissian" Han said.

"Permission granted to land on Platform Three-two-seven" a voice over the intercom said.

"Thank you" Han snapped. "There's nothing to worry about. We go way back, Lando and me" He told the ladies, but they didn't look convinced.

"Who's worried?" Padme said softly.

The clouds parted to reveal a full view of the city as it bobbed in and out of the cloud surface. The cloud cars and the Falcon headed for the gleaming white metropolis. With the cloud cars still guarding it, the Falcon landed on one of the Cloud City's platforms.

Han, Anna, Padme and Leia stood at the open door, armed. Behind them, Chewie, also armed, surveyed the scene warily.

"Oh. No one to meet us" Threepio said.

"I don't like this" Anna said, concerned.

"Well, what would you like?" Han was a little irritable.

"Well, they did let us land" Threepio said, trying to think positive.

"Look, don't worry. Everything's going to be fine. Trust me" Han assured them.

Lando Calrissian, a suave, dashing black man in his thirties, lead a group of aides and some Cloud City guard rapidly toward the landing platform. The group, like the other citizens of the city, was a motley collection of aliens, droids, and humans of all descriptions. Lando had a grim expression on his face as he moved onto the landing platform.

"See? My friend" Han said. Lando wasn't sure what to do. Why did Han have to show up here of all places. He forced a smiled and threw his arms around his long-lost friend and embraced him.

"How you doing, you old pirate? So good to see you! I never thought I'd catch up with you again. Where you been?" The two old friends embrace, laughing and chuckling.


	38. Prisoners

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Prisoners**

Lando led the group inside.

"What are you doing here?" Lando asked.

"Ahh... repairs. I thought you could help me out" Han said, gesturing towards the ship. Lando sighed. "come with me" He led them into a room and began looking around to make sure there were no hidden cameras or spies.

"Okay, now 'm jittery" Han said. "What's going on Lando?" Lando sighed.

"You need to get out of here Han. Take the women and leave" He said quickly.

"What!" Han snapped. "Lando, my ship..."

"Won't be of any use to you dead!" Lando said.

"What are you talking about?" Padme asked.

"Sky is here, in cloud city" Lando whispered. "He remembers you Han, he knows you're the reason Padme survived all those years ago. He's going to use you as bait for someone named Skywalker, and then he's going to turn you over to Boba Fett" Padme paled.

"Boba Fett is here?" She asked nervously.

"Yes" Lando said. "Do you know him?" Padme nodded.

"He isn't human" she told them. "If you looked at his face, and those of the storm troopers, you would see that they all look the same"

"What are you saying?" Anna asked. Padme sighed.

"I am one of the only people left alive who knows that the storm troopers were created on a cloning planet called Kimino. Boba Fett was an unaltered cone and raised by Jango Fett, the man who was used to create the storm troopers. They used to work for us" This was news to everyone except Han.

"What do we do?" Han asked. "I doubt that we can get out of here on the falcon, but if we stay, Luke will be lured into this trap" Suddenly the door opened and Dark Sky stood on the other side.

"Well, Calrissian, it seems that this is where your loyalty lies" Sky said angrily. He turned to the troopers.

"Lock them all up" The storm troopers grabbed Han, Lando, Leia, Padme and Anna and threw them in a cell along with Threepio and Chewie.

"I'm sorry" Lando said. "I wanted you out of here before he caught you"

"I understand friend" Han said, slapping Lando on the back. "We can figure a way out of here"

"There has to be a way to warn Luke" Leia said, tears falling down her face.

"Maybe there is" Han said quietly. Padme turned to Han quickly.

"You mean..." She trailed off as he nodded.

"It's worth a shot" He said closing his eyes. He had turned his back on the force a long time ago, when all of his youngling friends had been killed, but it was time to get reconnected with his past.

In the bright lights of the fighter, Luke loaded a heavy case into the belly of the ship. Artoo sat on top of the X-wing, settling down into his cubbyhole. Yoda stood nearby on a log.

_Luke. _Luke's head snapped up.

"Han" He said aloud. _Luke, listen to me. Do not come to Cloud City. _"But..." _It's a trap Luke. Sky is after you. We'll be okay. Stay where you are. _Luke was silent for a moment, wondering how Han had used the force to communicate with him. He turned to Yoda and relayed the message.

"Then you must not go!" Yoda said. Luke sighed.

"They'll die if I don't" He said.

"You don't know that" Old Ben materialized as a shimmering image next to Yoda.

"But I can help them! I feel the Force!" Luke said quickly.

"But you cannot control it. This is a dangerous time for you, when you will be tempted by the dark side of the Force" Ben replied. Luke sighed and sat down on the edge of his ship.

"what if they do die, and I did nothing to stop it" He said. "My sister, my mother, my friend...I can't just sit by and do nothing"

"It is you and your abilities the Emperor wants. that is why they are made to suffer" Ben explained.

"He has Leia" Luke said. "She has the force in her too and if he realizes that..."

"Luke, I don't want to lose you to the Emperor the way I lost Sky" Ben said.

"And I don't want to lose Leia to the Emperor" Luke said. "If they don't get me, what stops them from targeting her. She hasn't had any training, I have, even if a little" Yoda sighed.

"Right you are" Yoda said softly. "Learn patience you must. Let not Dark Sky turn you toward the Dark side"

"I won't" Luke said. "Are you coming with me?" He asked the little alien. Yoda thought for a moment.

"Too old am I. Fight alone you must. Courage you must have. Anger you must let go" Yoda replied. Luke nodded.

"I'll remember" Luke said. "I'll come back. I promise"

"Luke, don't give in to hate -that leads to the dark side" Ben called out. Luke nodded and climbed into his ship.

"Strong is Sky. Mind what you have learned. Save you it can" Yoda said. Luke nodded again. Artoo closed the cockpit. Ben and Yoda stood watching as the roar of the engines and the wind engulfed them. Luke's tiny X-wing rocketed away from the green planet of Dagobah and off into space.

Luke was grim-faced as he piloted his course toward Bespin's shining city. Artoo's beeped and whistled are transmitted onto the scope.

"No, Threepio's with them" Luke replied. Artoo whistled another worried inquiry.

"Just hang on. We're almost there" Luke replied.


	39. Torture

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Thirty Eight****: Torture**

Dark Sky strode through the room as two storm troopers prepared an elaborate torture mechanism. Han was strapped to a rack which tilted forward onto the torture device. Sky activated the mechanism, creating two bursts of sparks, one of which struck Han's face. The door opened, and Sky left the torture room just as Han screamed a sharp, piercing cry of agony. Dark Sky moved to the holding chamber, where Boba Fett awaited him.

"Lord Sky" Boba Fett said.

"You may take Captain Solo to Jabba the Hut after I have Skywalker" Dark Sky said sternly. Han's screams filtered through the torture room door.

"He's no good to me dead" Boba Fett snapped.

"He will not be permanently damaged" Dark Sky said. Dark Sky wanted to kill Han for all the times the man had thwarted his plans when he was a kid, but carbon freeze was a good alternative, especially since his real target was Luke.

The door to the Prison chamber slid open and a ragged Han Solo was shoved into the room by two stormtroopers. Barking his concern, the huge Wookiee gave Han a big hug. Han was very pale, with dark circles under his eyes.

"I feel terrible" He muttered. Leia moved toward Han, who was now lying on the platform, and knelt next to him, gently stroking his head.

"Why are they doing this?" She asked. Lando looked at his friend sadly. He'd never forgive himself if something happened to his best mate.

"They never even asked me any questions" Han whispered. The cell door slid open and Dark Sky himself entered the chamber with three storm troopers.

"Come on" Dark Sky said. The prisoners were pushed out of the chamber. The prisoners were led into a chamber and Leia wasn't sure that she liked the look on Lando's face.

"Lord Sky, ship approaching. X-wing class" A stormtrooper said. Leia paled.

"Luke" She whispered.

"Good. Monitor Skywalker and allow him to land" Sky ordered. The soldier bowed and leaft the chamber.

"Lord Sky..." Lando ventured. "we only use this facility for carbon freezing. If you put him in there, it might kill him" He was hoping to stop Sky's evil plan.

"I do not want the Emperor's prize damaged. We will test it... on Captain Solo" Leia, Anna and Padme turned to look at the man that had changed all thier lives.

"you can't!" Lando cried. A stormtrooper hit him and he stayed silent.

Luke's X-wing moved through the clouds as it neared the city. Encountering no city guards, Luke scanned the display panel with concern.

Boba Fett moved away from the group to Dark Sky.

"What if he doesn't survive? He's worth a lot to me" Fett said.

"The Empire will compensate you if he dies. Put him in!" Sky ordered. Realizing what was about to happen, Chewie let out a wild howl and attacked the stormtroopers surrounding Han. Within seconds, other Imperial reinforcements joined the scuffle, clubbing the giant Wookiee with their laser weapons. The stormtroopers were about to bash Chewie in the face.

"Stop, Chewie, stop! Do you hear me? Stop!" Han shouted. Han broke away from his captors. Sky nodded to the guards to let him go and the pirate broke up the fight.

"Chewie! Chewie, this won't help me. Hey!" He gave Chewie a stern look.

"Save your strength. There'll be another time. The women - you have to take care of them. You hear me?" In a flash the guards have slipped binders on Chewbacca, who was too distraught to protest. Han turned to Leia. They looked sorrowfully at one another, then Han moved toward her and gave her a final, passionate kiss.

"I love you!" Leia cried.

"I know" Han replied.

Tears rolled down Leia's face as she watched the dashing pirate walk to the hydraulic platform. Padme turned away trying to hide her tears. Anna clung to Chewie, burying her face into his fur. Han looked one final time at his friends - and then, suddenly, the platform dropped. Chewie howled. Leia turned away in agony and clung to her mother.

Instantly, fiery liquid began to pour down in a shower of sparks and fluid as great as any steel furnace. Holding Anna, Chewie half-turned away from the sight. A huge mechanical tong lifted the steaming metal-encased space pirate out of the vat and stood him on the platform. Some Ugnaughts rushed over and pushed the block over onto the platform. They slid the coffinlike structure to the block and lifted the metal block, placing it inside. They then attached an electronic box onto the structure and stepped away.

"Well, Calrissian, did he survive?" Th guards allowed Lando to check the settings.

"Yes, he's alive. And in perfect hibernation" Lando said softly.

"He's all yours bounty hunter" Boba Fett nodded. "Reset the chamber for Skywalker"

"Skywalker has just landed, my lord" A tropper announced.

"Good. See to it that he finds his way here. Take the women and Calrissian to my ship" Sky ordered. The trooper nodded.


	40. Trap

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Thirty Nine****: Trap**

As Luke and Artoo moved carefully down a deserted corridor, they heard a group of people coming down a side hallway. Artoo let out an excited series of beeps and whistles. Luke glared at the tiny droid, who stopped in his tracks with a feeble squeak.

Boba Fett entered from a side hallway followed by two guards pushing the floating, encased body of Han Solo. Two stormtroopers, who followed, immediately spotted Luke and open fired on him. The youth drew his weapon and blasted the two troopers before they could get off a second shot. The two guards whisked Han into another hallway as Fett lowered his arm and fired a deadly laser at Luke, which exploded to one side and tore up a huge chunk of wall.

Luke rushed to a side hallway, but by the time he reached it, Fett, Han, and the guards were gone. A think metal door blocked the passage. Luke turned to see Leia, Padme, Anna, Chewie, Threepio, and Lando being herded down a second hallway by several other stormtroopers. Leia turned just in timeto see Luke.

"Luke! Luke, what are you - it's a trap! It's a trap!" She shouted. Before she could finish, she was pulled through a doorway and disappeared from sight. Luke raced after the group, leaving little Artoo trailing behind.

Luke ran into an anteroom and stopped to get his bearings. Leia and the others were nowhere to be seen. Behind Luke, Artoo scooted down the corridor toward the anteroom when suddenly a giant metal door came slamming down, cutting off Luke's exit. Several more doors clanged shut, echoing through the chamber.

Artoo stood with his nose pressed against the giant metal door. He whistled a long sigh of relief and, a little dazed, wandered off in the other direction.

Luke cautiously walked forward among hissing pipes and steam. Seeing an opening above him, he stopped to look up. As he did, the platform he stood on began to move.

Luke rose into the chamber, borne by the platform. The room was deathly quiet. Very little steam escaped the pipes and no one else seemed to be in the large room. Warily, Luke walked toward the stairway. Steam began to build up in the chamber. Looking up through the steam, Luke saw a dark figure standing on a walkway above him. Luke holstered his gun and moved up the stairs to face SKy. He felt confident, eager to engage his enemy.

"The Force is with you, young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet" Sky said harshly. Luke ignited his sword in answer. In an instant, Vader's own sword was lit. Luke lunged forward, but Vader repeled the blow. Again Luke attacked, and the swords of the two combatants clashed in battle.

Leia, Padme, Anna, Lando, and Chewie, with Threepio on his back, marched along, guarded by six stormtroopers. The group reached an intersection where Lobot and a dozen of Lando's guards stoodd at attention.

The guards immediately aimed their weapons at the startled stormtroopers. Taking the stormtroopers' weapons from them, Lobot handed one to Leia and one to Lando.

"Well done. Hold them in the security tower - and keep it quiet. Move" As Lando's guards quickly marched the stormtroopers away, Lando began to undo Chewie's binding.

"You had this planned, didn't you?" Anna asked. Lando shrugged.

"I had to have a back up plan incase I wasn't able to deter you guys before Sky found out what I was up to" He said.

"Can we save Han?" Leia asked worriedly as the cuffs came fully off of Chewie. He howled in agreement.

"There's still a chance to save Han... At the East Platform" Lando replied.

"Let's go" Padme said.

The two guards slid Han's encased body into an opening in the side of the bounty hunter's ship. Boba Fett climbed aboard on a ladder next to the cargo hold.

"Put Captain Solo in the cargo hold" Boba Fett ordered. And with that, the door slammed shut.

The group ran down a Cloud City corridor when suddenly they spotted Artoo who rushed toward them, beeping wildly.

"Artoo! Artoo! Where have you been?" Threepio asked. Chewie turned around to see the stubby droid, causing Threepio to be spun out of sight of his friend. Padme shook her head at the antics of the two robots.

"Hurry, hurry! We're trying to save Han from the bounty hunter!" Threepio shouted. Whistling frantically to Threepio, Artoo scooted along with the racing group.

"Well, at least your still in one piece! Look what happened to me!" Threepio declared. Leia hid a smiled.

An elevator door slid open and the group raced for a large bay overlooking the East Landing Platform. Just as they arrived, Boba Fett's ship took off against a cloudy sunset sky. In wild anguish, Chewie howled and started firing at the ship.

"Oh, no! Chewie, they're behind you!" Threepio shouted. A laser bolt exploded near the princess. Everyone turned to see what Threepio had already spotted coming from the other direction; a squad of stormtroopers running toward them. Artoo peeked out from the elevator. Leia and Chewbacca started firing at the troopers as Lando made a break for the elevator. Laser bolts continued to explode around Leia and the Wookiee, but they refused to budge. Anna and Padme followed Lando, who stuck his head out of the elevator and motioned for the pair to run, but they barely noticed. They seem possessed, transported, as all the frustration of captivity and anger of loss poured through their death-dealing weapons.

But after a few moments, they began to move through the rain of laser fire toward the elevator. Once they were inside, the door slammed shut and the stormtroopers raced forward.


	41. Sky vs Luke

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Forty****: Sky vs Luke**

Luke and Sky were locked in combat on the platform overlooking the chamber. Their sabers clashed, and the platform swayed. Luke aggressively drove Sky back, forcing Sky to use defensive tactics.

"You have learned much, young one" Sky said. Luke scowled.

"You'll find I'm full of surprises" He replied. Sky made two quick moves, hooking Luke's sword out of his hand and sending it flying. Another lightning move at Luke's feet forced the youth to jump back to protect himself. Losing his balance, Luke rolled down the stairs to the circular carbon-freezing platform. There he sprawled on the floor, surprised and shaken. Just in time he lookedup to see Sky, like a giant black bird, flying right at him. Luke rolled away as Sky landed. Crouching, Luke kept his gaze steadily on his enemy.

"Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true" Sky informed the youth.

"No!" Luke shouted. Behind Luke the hydraulic elevator cover opened noiselessly. All the while, Luke slowly, cautiously moved back, away from the Dark Lord. Suddenly, Sky attacked so forcefully that Luke lost his balance and fell back into the opening. There was a rumble, and in an instant freezing steam rose to obscure Sky's vision. Sky turned aside and deactivated his sword.

"All to easy. Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought" Sky muttered.

Through the steam behind Sky something blurred upward. Liquid metal began to pour into the pit.

Sky turned around - and then looked up. He saw Luke, who had leaped fifteen feet straight up and now hung from some hoses on the carbonite outlet.

"Impressive... most impressive" Sky said. Luke rolled his eyes and jumped down to the platform where he was separated from Sky by the steaming carbonite pit. He raised his hand. His saber, which had fallen on another part of the platform, swiftly jumped into his outstretched hand and was instantly ignited. Sky immediately lit his as well.

"Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear... now release your anger" Sky commanded, but Luke was cautious, controlling his anger.

He began to retreat as Sky goaded him on. As Luke took a defensive position, he realized he had been foolhardy. A quick saber exchange and Luke forced Sky back. Another exchange and Sky retreated. Luke pressed forward.

"Only your hatred can destroy me" Sky declared.

Breathing hard, Luke jumped in the air, turning a somersault over Sky. He landed on the floor and slashed at Sky as the room continued to fill up with steam. Sky retreated before Luke's skillful sword. Sky blocked the sword, but lot his balance and fell into the outer rim of pipes. The energy Luke used to stop Sky brought him to the point of collapse. Luke moved to the edge and looked down, but saw no sign of Sky. He then deactivated his sword, hooked it on his belt, and lowered himself into the pit.

Moving through a tunnellike entrance, Luke cautiously approached the reactor room. He ignited his sword and moved into the room and toward a large window as Sky entered. Luke raised his sword and moved forward to attack.

Behind Luke a large piece of machinery detached itself from the wall and came smashing forward toward his back. Luke turned and cut it in half just as another machine comes hurtling at him. Using the Force, Luke manages to deflect it and send it flying as if it had hit an invisible shield. A large pipe detached and came flying at Luke. He deflected it. Sparking wires pulled out of the wall and began to whip at the youth. Small tools and equipment came flying at him. Bombardment from all sides, Luke did his best to deflect everything, but soon he was bloodied and bruised. Finally, one machine glanced off him and went flying out the large window. A fierce wind blew into the room, unmoving, standing the dark, was the rocklike figure of Sky. A piece of machinery hit Luke and he was knocked out of the window.

Luke fell onto the gantry, rolled, and hung over the edge, holding his deactivated sword in hand. He put the sword on his belt and began to scramble up.

Leia, Padme, Anna, Lando, Chewie and the droids came round a corner and headed for the door to the landing platform. They glimpsed the Millennium Falcon for a moment before the door slammed shut. The group ducked into an alcove as stormtroopers arrived at the end of the corridor. The troopers sent a rain of laser bolts at the group. Chewie returned their fire as Lando punched desperately at the door's control panel.

"The security codes has been changed!" He shouted.

"Artoo, you can tell the computer to override the security system" Threepio said, pointing to a computer socket on the control panel. Artoo beeped and scooted toward it. Lando meanwhile connected up to the panel's intercom.

"Attention! This is Lando Calrissian. The Empire has takes control of the city. I advise everyone to leave before more Imperial troops arrive" He said through the comlink.

Artoo took off a computer cover and stuck his computer arm into the socket. Suddenly, a short beep turned into a wild scream. Artoo's circuits lit up, his head spun wildly, and smoke began to seep out underneath him. Quickly, Chewie pulled him away.

"This way" Lando said. He led them down a corridor. Along them way, Artoo angrily beeped at Threepio,

"Don't blame me. I'm an interpreter. I'm not supposed to know a power socket from a computer terminal" Threepio retorted.

In a panic, Cloud City residents were trying to get out of the city. Some carried boxes, others packages. They ran, then change direction. Some were shooting at stormtroopers, others simply tried to hide.

Other stormtroopers pursued the group who was firing back at them. Artoo worked on another door to the landing platform while Threepio berated him for his seeming ineptitude.

"What are you talking about? We're not interested in the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon. It's fixed! Just open the door, you stupid lump" Threepio snapped.

The group retreated along the corridor. A triumphant beep from Artoo - and the door snapped open.

"I never doubted you for a second" Threepio said quickly. If Artoo could have rolled his eyes, he would have. Artoo laid a cloud fog, obscuring everything, as the group dashed outside.

They raced for the Millennium Falcon as a battalion of stormtroopers reached the main door. Lando and Leia held off the troops as the

droids get on board with Chewie, Padme and Anna. As Chewie bounded to the ship the Threepio on his back, Threepio hit his head on the top of the ramp.

"Ouch! Oh! Ah! That hurt. Bend down, you thoughtless... Ow!" Threepio complained.

Chewie started up the ship. The giant engines began to whine as Lando and Leia raced up the ramp under a hail of laser fire.

"Leia! Go!" Lando shouted.

Artoo dragged the partially assembled Threepio down the corridor of the Falcon.

"I thought that hairy beast would be the end of me. Of course, I've looked better" Threepio said. Artoo beeped his understanding.

Chewie worked the controls as Leia sat in Han's seat and Lando watcheed over their shoulders. Padme and Anna were in the back with the droids. As Chewie pulled back on the throttle, the ship began to move.

The Millennium Falcon lifted gracefully into the twilight sky and roared away from the city. Troops fired after it and TIE fighters took off in pursuit.

Luke moved along the railing and up to the control room. Sky lunged at him and Luke immediately raised his lit sword to meet Sky's. Sparks flew as they dueled, Sky gradually forcing Luke backward toward the gantry.

"You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did" Sky urged.

Luke answered this by rolling sideways and thrusting his sword at Sky so viciously that he nicked Sky on the shoulder. The black armor sparked and smoked and Sky seemed to be hurt, but immediately recovered.

Luke backed off along the narrow end of the gantry as Sky came at him, slashing at the young Jedi with his sword. Luke made a quick move around the instrument complex attached to the end of the gantry.

Sky's sword came slashing down, cutting the complex loose; it began to fall, then was caught by the rising wind and blown upward. Luke glanced at the instrument complex floating away. At that instant, Sky's sword came down across Luke's right forearm, cutting off his hand and sending his sword flying. In great pain, Luke squeezed his forearm under his left armpit and moved back along the gantry to its extreme end. Sky followed. The wind subsided. Luke holds on. There was nowhere else to go.

"There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join me and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy" Sky said.

"I'll never join you!" Luke cried.

"If you only knew the power of the dark side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father, did he?" Sky asked.

"He told me enough" Luke snapped. "It was you who killed him"

"Your father was weak" Sky replied. "He had Padme, He had everything, but he betrayed the Emperor. We trusted him, The Emperor trusted him, but he went against us and had to be eliminated"

"He did what was right!" Luke shouted. "He tried to protect people" Sky laughed harshly.

"I was the one who protected your mother" He said.

"You tried to kill my mother" Luke said. "I will never join you, ever" Sky tried a different tactic.

"Luke. You can destroy the Emperor. He has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me, and together we can rule the galaxy. It is the only way"

Sky put his hand out to Luke.

A calm camee over Luke, and he made a decision. In the next instant he stepped off the gantry platform into space. The Dark Lord looked over the platform and saw Luke falling far below. The wind began to blow at Sky's cape and the torrent finally forced him back, away from the edge. The wind soon faded and the wounded Jedi began to drop fast, unable to grab onto anything to break his fall.


	42. Saving Luke

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Forty-One****: Saving Luke**

Suddenly Luke was sucked into an exhaust pipe in the side of the shaft. When Sky aw this, he turned and hurried off the platform. Luke tumbled through the exhaust pipe. He slid to the end of the slickly polished pipe and stopped as his feet hit a circular grill and knocked it open. Luke clawed at the surface of the pipe, trying to keep from sliding out into space.

Unable to hang onto the pipe, Luke tumbled out, emerging at the undermost part of Cloud City. Reaching out desperately, he managed to grab onto on electronic weather vane.

"Ben... Ben, please!" Luke whispered. Luke tried to pull himself up on the weather vane but slipped back down. He hooked one of his legs around the fragile instruments. All the while, a powerful current of air rushes out at him from the exhaust pipe.

"Ben. Leia!" Luke cried in desperation, trying to reach his sister with his mind. There was an ominous cracking sound from the base of the weather vane and a piece broke off, falling into the clouds far below. Luke closed his eyes and concentrated. "Hear me! Leia!"

Leia seemed to be lost in a fog, her expression troubled. Chewie was busy operating the ship. Lando stood next to the Wookiee, watching a readout on the control panel.

"Luke..." Leia whispered. She turned to Lando. "We've got to go back" Chewie growled in surprise.

"What?" Lando asked, eying her.

"I know where Luke is" Leia said softly.

"But what about those fighters?" Lando asked, worriedly. Chewie barked in agreement with Lando.

"He is my brother" Leia said. "We have to help him" Chewie growled in agreement.

"All right, all right, all right" Lando said, conceding. The Falcon made a graceful banking turn back toward Cloud City.

Anna and Padme were looking out the window when they felt the ship turn around.

"I'll see what's going on" Anna said. She made her way to the cockpit.

"Why have we turned?" She asked.

"Luke" was all Leia would say, but that was all she needed to say. Anna understood perfectly.

"Bring my shuttle" Sky told his attendants. They nodded and hurried to do his bidding.

Nearly unconscious, Luke hung upside-down on the weather vane as his body shifted in the wind.

The Falcon dove to the underside of the floating city. Three TIE fighters closed in on the starship.

Leia tried to remain calm as she spotted them..

"Look, someone's up there" Lando pointed to a weather vane.

"It's Luke. Chewie, slow down" Leia said quickly. "Slow down and we'll get under him. Lando, open the top hatch" Lando, not caring that she was giving the orders, hurried to do as she said.

Luke hung by one arm from the crossbar of the weather vane. He slipped from the bar and grabbed onto the pole of the vane as the Falcon banked toward him. The Falcon positioned itself under Luke as Lando moved up through the opening of the hatch. Luke began to slide and finally fell from the vane into space.

Out the cockpit window, Leia saw Luke falling from the bottom of the city. The ship gained on him.

"Okay. Easy, Chewie" Leia said gently. The Falcon closed in on Luke.

Three TIE fighters raced toward the Falcon, firing away.

The hatch popped open with a hiss of pressure. Lando reached out to help the battered warrior inside the ship. Flak burst all around it as the Falcon banked away from the city. Leia and Chewie struggled with the controls.

"Lando?" Leia questioned into the comlink.

"Okay, let's go" Lando replied back.

The Falcon raced away. It was closely followed by three TIE fighters, all of which kept up a heavy laser assault on the fleeing starship.

Explosions erupted all around the cockpit, buffeting the ship wildly. Chewie howled as he frantically tried to control the ship. Leia and Chewie turned to see Luke, bloody and battered, enter the cockpit supported by Lando and Anna. Leia jumped up and hugged her brother while Chewie barked in joyous relief.

"Leia" Luke whispered, accepting her hug.

"All right, Chewie. Let's go" Lando said. Leia and Anna helped Luke from the cockpit as another huge blast rocked the ship.

The Falcon, still followed by the three TIE fighters, raced away from the cloud-covered city.

Luke rested on a cot, his injured arm wrapped in a protective cuff. Padme gently wiped his face. The ship lurched again. Anna and Leia watched him worriedly as Padme kissed his forhead.

"I'll be back" Leia said, slipping out of the room.

All over the ship muted alarm buzzers sounded. Lando anxiously watched the flashing lights on the control panel and hurriedly adjusted some switches. Seated next to him, Chewie pointed out a new blip appearing on the panel. Leia, watching over their shoulders, recognized the shape.

"Star Destroyer" She pointed out.

"All right, Chewie. Ready for light-speed" Lando asked.

"If your people fixed the hyperdrive" Leia said. Another explosion rocked the ship. Leia noticed as a green light on the panel next to her flashes on. "All the coordinates are set. It's now or never" Chewie barked in agreement.

"Punch it!" Lando ordered. The Wookiee shrugged and pulled back on the light-speed throttle. The sound of the ion engine changed...it was winding up. Nothing happened, and the engine went off. Chewie let out a frustrated howl. The flak still violently rocked the ship.

"This is Sky's fault!" Lando said. Chewie howled and left the cockpit.

In the distance the TIE fighters continued their chase, still shooting lasers. Sky's Star Destroyer moved behind them, determinedly following the Falcon.

Sky stood on the bridge looking out the window as Admiral Piett approached him.

"They'll be in range of our tractor beam in moments, my lord" Piett said.

"Did your men deactivate the hyperdrive on the Millennium Falcon?" Sky asked.

"Yes, my lord" Piett replied.

"Good. Prepare the boarding party and set your weapons for stun" Sky ordered.

"Yes, my lord"

Beeping while he worked, Artoo was busy connecting some wires to Threepio who now had one leg attached. Chewie entered through the doorway, grunting to himself.

"Noisy brute. Why don't we just go into light-speed?" Threepio asked. Artoo beeped in response. "We can't? How would you know the hyperdrive is deactivated?" Artoo whistled knowingly. "The city's central computer told you?" Threepio scoffed. "Artoo-Detoo, you know better than to trust a strange computer" Artoo jabbed him. "Ouch! Pay attention to what you're doing!" Threepio snapped.

Chewie was in the pit. He was trying to loosen something with an enormous wrench. Frustrated, he used the wrench like a club and hit the panel...

Leia and Lando, seated in front of the control panel, were suddenly sprayed by a shower of sparks.

Sky stood on the bridge of the destroyer, watching as the Millennium Falcon was chased by the TIE fighters. As his Destroyer drew nearer, Sky's breathing gets slightly faster. He narrowed his eyes.

"Luke" He said.

Luke realized that Sky's ship is very near. He turned to Padme and Anna.

"He's following us" Luke whispered.

"Lando and Leia will get us out of here" Padme reassured her son.

Lando and Leia were at the controls of the Falcon. Meanwhile, in the ship's hold, Chewie continued to work frantically on the hyperdrive mechanism.

"Chewie!" Lando said into the comlink. The Falcon raced through space followed very closely by the TIE fighters and the huge Imperial Star Destroyer.

Before they could stop him, Luke got up and left the sleeping quarters. He entered the cockpit and looked out the window. He was almost unconscious with pain and depression.

"It's Sky" He whispered. He heard Sky's voice in his head.

"Fulfill your destiny"

"Alert all commands. Ready for the tractor beam" Piett told the crw.

Artoo raced to a control panel and started working on a circuit board. Furious, Threepio stood on one leg, yelling.

"Artoo, come back at once! You haven't finished with me yet! You don't know how to fix the hyperdrive. Chewbacca can do it. I'm standing here in pieces, and you're having delusions of grandeur!" Artoo ignored him and moved a circuit on a control panel. Suddenly, the control panel lit up.

Leia and Lando were thrown into their seats as the Millennium Falcon unexpectedly shoot into hyperspace. Padme and Anna grabbed Luke gentle and pushed him back towards the sleeping area.

The ship tilted up and Artoo toppled into the pit on top of Chewie.

"Oh, you did it!" Threepio exclaimed.

The Falcon soared into infinity and away from the huge Star Destroyer which seemed, by contrast, to stand still.

Admiral Piett and another captain glanced at Sky in terror. Sky turned slowly and walked off the bridge, his hands held behind his back in a contemplative gesture.

Much later, They reunited with the rebels and began planning thier rescue mission to save Han.

The Millennium Falcon was attached to a huge Rebel cruiser by a docking tube. Rebel fighters moved about the giant cruiser, and a Rebel transport ship hovered near the fleet.

Lando sat in the pilot's seat as he talked into the comlink. Chewie busily threw a variety of switches in preparation for takeoff.

"Luke, we're ready for takeoff"

"Good luck, Lando" Luke replied.

"When we find Jabba the Hut and that bounty hunter, we'll contact you" Lando told the youth. Luke was getting a new hand attached, and was speaking into a comlink that Leia held for him. Padme and Anna were seated at a table, watching.

"I'll meet you at the rendezvous point on Tatooine" Luke said.

"Leia, we'll find Han. I promise" Leia's smile was watery, a single tear trickling down her cheek.

"Chewie, I'll be waiting for your signal" Luke said. "Take care, you two. May the Force be with you" The connection broke and Luke looked down at his hand. A metalized type of bandage had been wrapped around his wrist. The medical droid made some adjustments in a tiny electronic unit, then pricked each one of Luke's fingers.

"Ow!" Luke exclaimed, amazed. He wriggled his fingers, made a fist, and relaxed it. His hand was completely functional. He stood and walked over to his mother. Leia joined them. Together they stood at the large window of the medical center looking out on the Rebel Star Cruiser and a dense, luminous galaxy swirling in space, while Anna and the droids looked on. The group watched as the Millennium Falcon moved into view, made a turn, and zoomed away into space.


	43. Plan A

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Forty-Two****: Plan A**

Chewie, Luke, Leia, Padme, Anna and the droids were stationed at a base in the desolated desert of Tatooine.

"Are you sure about this Master Luke?" Threepio asked, nervously.

"Don't worry Threepio" Luke reassured the droid. "We have a back-up plan if this fails" This did nothing to comfort the droid. He had heard of the horrors of Jabba the Hutt. Threepio sighed as Luke slipped a device into one of Artoo's many crevices. Suddenly a hologram appeared from the Falcon's message device. Lando Calrissian appeared, dressed as a guard in Jabba's service.

"I'm in" He said swiftly. "The time to act is now. Ready for Phase One" The transmission faded. Luke turned to Threepio, who sighed and led Artoo off the ship.

A lonely, windswept road meandered through the desolate Tatooine terrain. Artoo and Threepio, made their way along the road toward the ominous palace of Jabba the Hutt.

"Of course I'm worried. And you should be, too. Han Solo is in danger and we might be too" Threepio said a word of warning. Artoo whistled timidly. "Don't be so sure. If I told you half the things I've heard about this Jabba the Hutt, you'd probably short-circuit" The two droids fearfully approached the massive gate to the palace. "Artoo, are you sure this is the right place?" Artoo beeped and whistled. "I better knock, I suppose"

Threepio looked around for some kind of signaling device, then timidly knocked on the iron door.

"There doesn't seem to be anyone there. Let's go back and tell Master Luke" Threepio said quickly, turning to leave. A small hatch in the middle of the door opened and a spidery mechanical arm, with a large electronic eyeball on the end, popped out and inspected the two droids.

"Tee chuta hhat yudd!" Said a strange voice.

"Goodness gracious me!" Threepio said, spinning around. He pointed to Artoo, then to himself.

"Artoo Detoowha bo Seethreepiowha ey toota odd mischka Jabba du Hutt" The eye looked from one robot to the other, there was a laugh then the eye zipped back into the door. The hatch slammed shut. Artoo beeped his concern. "I don't think they're going to let us in, Artoo. We'd better go" Artoo beeped his reluctance as Threepio turned to leave. Suddenly the massive door started to rise with a horrific metallic screech. The robots turned back and faced an endless black cavity. The droids looked at one another, afraid to enter.

Artoo started forward into the gloom. Threepio rushed after his stubby companion. The door lowered noisily behind them.

"Artoo, wait. Oh, dear! Artoo. Artoo, I really don't think we should rush into all this" Threepio pleaded.

Artoo continued down the corridor, with Threepio following.

"Oh, Artoo! Artoo, wait for me!" Threepio wailed.

The door slammed shut with a loud crash that echoed throughout the dark passageway. The frightened robots were met by two giant, green gammorean guards, who fell in behind them. Threepio glanced quickly back at the two lumbering brutes, then back to Artoo. One guard grunted an order. Artoo beeped nervously.

"Just you deliver Master Luke's message and get us out of here. Oh my! Oh! Oh, no" Threepio stammered.

Walking toward them out of the darkness was Bib Fortuna, a humanlike alien with long tentacles protruding from his skull.

"Die Wanna Wanga!" Fortuna said.

"Oh, my! Die Wanna Wauaga. We - we bring a message to your master, Jabba the Hutt" Threepio replied. Artoo let out a series of quick beeps. "...and a gift" He paused and turned to Artoo. "Gift, what gift?" He asked. Bib shook his head negatively.

"Nee Jabba no badda. Me chaade su goodie" Fortuna replied, holding out his hand toward Artoo but the tiny droid backed up a bit, letting out a protesting array of squeaks. Threepio turned to the strange-looking alien.

"He says that our instructions are to give it only to Jabba himself" Threepio translated. Fortuna paused.

"I'm terribly sorry" Threepio apologized. "I'm afraid he's ever so stubborn about these sort of things" Fortuna gestured for the droids to follow him.

"Nudd Chaa" He replied. The droids followed the tall, tentacled alien into the darkness, trailed by the two guards.

"Artoo, I have a bad feeling about this" Threepio whispered, but the smaller droid beeped back reassuringly.

The throne room was filled with the vilest, most grotesque creatures ever conceived in the universe. Artoo and Threepio seemed very small as they paused in the doorway to the dimly lit chamber. Light shafts partially illuminated the drunken courtiers as Bib Fortuna crossed the room to the platform upon which rested the leader of this nauseating crowd: Jabba the Hutt. Chained to the horrible creature was the beautiful alien female dancer named Oola. At the foot of the dais sat an obnoxious birdlike creature, Salacious Crumb. Bib whispered something in the slobbering degenerate's ear. Jabba laughed horribly, at the two terrified droids before him. Threepio bowed politely.

"Good morning" He said.

"Bo Shuda!" Jabba replied. The robots jumped forward to stand before the repulsive, loose-skinned villain.

"The message, Artoo, the message" Threepio urged. Artoo whistled, and a beam of light projected from his domed head, creating a hologram of Luke on the floor. The image grew to over ten feet tall, and the young Jedi towered over the space gangsters.

"Greetings, Exalted One. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend to Captain Solo. I know that you are powerful, mighty Jabba, and that your anger with Solo must be equally powerful. I seek an audience with Your Greatness to bargain for Solo's life" At this, the crowd laughed. Luke continued. "With your wisdom, I'm sure that we can work out an arrangement which will be mutually beneficial and enable us to avoid any unpleasant confrontation. As a token of my goodwill, I present to you a gift: these two droids" Threepio was startled.

"What did he say?" Threepio hissed to Artoo.

"... Both are hardworking and will serve you well" Luke finished. The Hologram dissapeared.

"This can't be! Artoo, you played the wrong message" Threepio snapped.

Jabba laughsedwhile Bib spoke to him in Huttese. He replied in Huttese.

"There will be no bargain"

"We're doomed" Threepio groaned.

"I will not give up my favorite decoration. I like Captain Solo where he is" Jabba replied, once again in Huttese. He laughed hideously and looked toward an alcove beside the throne. Hanging high, flat against the wall, was a carbonized Han Solo.

"Artoo, look! Captain Solo. And he's still frozen in carbonite" Threepio said fearfully.

One of Jabba's Gamorrean guards marched Artoo and Threepio down a dank, shadowy passageway lined with holding cells. The cries of unspeakable creatures bounced off the cold stone walls. Occasionally a repulsive arm or tentacle grabbed through the bars at the hapless droids. Artoo beeped pitifully.

"What could possibly have come over Master Luke. Is it something I did? He never expressed any unhappiness with my work. Oh! Oh! Hold it! Ohh!" Threepio was saying as a large tentacle wrapped around Threepio's neck. He managed to break free, and they moved on to a door at the end of the corridor.

The door slid open, revealing a room filled with steam and noisy machinery. The guard motioned them into the boiler room, where they were met by a tall, thin humanlike robot named EV-9D9. Behind the robot was a torture rack pulling the legs off a screaming baby work droid. A second power droid was upside down. As smoking branding irons are pressed into his feet, the stubby robot let out an agonized electronic scream. Artoo and Threepio cringed as the guard grunts to EV-9D9.

"Ah, good. New acquisitions. You are a protocol droid, are you not?" Ninedenine asked Threepio.

"I am See-Threepio, human-cy..." Threepio began but the other droid cut him off.

"Yes or no will do" Ninedenine snapped.

"Oh. Well, yes" Threepio replied, flustered.

"How many languages do you speak?" Ninedenine asked.

"I am fluent in over six million forms of communication, and can readily..." Once again he was cut off.

"Splendid!" Ninedenine said happily. "We have been without an interpreter since our master got angry with our last protocol droid and disintegrated him"

"Disintegrated?" Threepio asked fearfully. Nonedenine ignored him and turned to the guard.

"Guard! This protocol droid might be useful. Fit him with a restraining bolt and take him back to His Excellency's main audience chamber" He commanded. The guard shoved Threepio toward the door.

"Artoo, don't leave me! Ohhh!" Threepio cried. Artoo let out a plaintive cry as the door closes. Then he beeped angrily.

"You're a feisty little one, but you'll soon learn some respect. I have need for you on the master's Sail Barge. And I think you'll fit in nicely" Ninedenine told the smaller droid. Artoo would have rolled his eyes if he had any.

Luke and his crew was waiting back at the ship when they heard from Lando.

"Jabba is keeping the droids, but refuses to release Han" Lando told them. Luke frowned.

"It's time for Plan B" He said. Leia slid off the table.

"That's our cue Chewie" She said. "Let's go"


	44. Plan B

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Forty-Three****: Plan B**

The court of Jabba the Hutt was in the midst of a drunken, raucous party. Sloppy, smelly monsters cheered and make rude noises as Oola and a fat female dancer performed in front of Jabba's throne. Jabba leered at the dancers and with a lustful gleam in his eye beckoned Oola to come and sit with him. She stopped dancing and backed away, shaking her head. Jabba got angry and pointed to a spot next to him.

"Da Eitha!"

The lovely alien shook her head again and screamed.

"Na Chuba negatorie Na! Na! Natoota..."

Jabba was furious and pulled her toward him, tugging on the chain.

"Boscka!" He said. He was about to push a button, when there was a gunshot that echoed throughout the chamber. Jabba turned to the nice and Oola relaxed. Jabba nodded at two guards and they dragged the dancer away. An unnatural quiet swept the boisterous gathering. On the far side of the room, the crush of debauchers moved aside to allow the approach of two guards followed by Boushh, an oddly cloaked bounty hunter, leading his captive, Han Solo's copilot, Chewbacca the Wookiee.

Bib took his place next to his disgusting master, and whispered into his ear, pointing at Chewbacca and the bounty hunter. Jabba listened intently, then the bounty hunter bowed before the gangster and spoke a greeting in a strange, electronically processed tongue (Ubese).

"I have come for the bounty on this Wookiee" Boushh said. Threepio was shocked. How could Master Luke allow Chewie to get captured.

"Oh, no! Chewbacca!" He said pitifully.

"At last we have the mighty Chewbacca" Jabba spoke in Huttese. He let out a loud, long, blood-curdling laugh and turned to Threepio, waving him closer. The reluctant droid obeyed.

"Oh, uh, yes, uh, I am here, Your Worshipfulness. Uh... yes!" Threepio stammered. Jabba continued speaking, as Threepio nervously translates. Boushh listened, studying the dangerous creatures around the room. He noticed Boba Fett standing near the door.

"Oh. The illustrious Jabba bids you welcome and will gladly pay you the reward of twenty-five thousand" Threepio translated. Boushh said something in Ubese.

"fifty thousand. No less" Threepio translated. Jabba immediately flew into a rage, knocking the golden droid off the raised throne into a clattering heap on the floor. Boushh adjusted his weapon as Jabba raved in Huttese and Threepio struggled back onto the throne. The disheveled droid tried to compose himself.

"Uh, oh... but what, what did I say?" He asked. He turned to Boushh. "Uh, the mighty Jabba asks why he must pay fifty thousand" The bounty hunter held up a small silver ball in his hand. Threepio looked at it, then looked at Jabba, then back to the bounty hunter. The droid was very nervous and Jabba was getting very impatient.

"Because he's holding a thermal detonator" Threepio said, panicking. The guards instantly backed away, as did most of the other monsters in the room. Jabba stared at the silver ball, which began to glow in the bounty hunter's hand. The room had fallen into a tense hush. Jabba stared at the bounty hunter malevolently until a sly grin crept across his vast mouth and he began to laugh.

"This bounty hunter is my kind of scum. Fearless and inventive" He spoke in Huttese. He continued and Threepio translated.

"Jabba offers the sum of thirty-five. And I suggest you take it" Threepio said worriedly. Bib and the other monsters studied the bounty hunter and waited for his reaction. Boushh released a switch on the thermal detonator and it went dead.

"Zeebuss" He replied.

"He agrees" Threepio said, overjoyed.

The raucous crowd of monsters erupted in a symphony of cheers and applause as the party returned to its full noisy pitch. Chewbacca growled. As he was led away Lando and Boushh eyed each other. Lando nodded to Boushh as the bounty hunter leaned against a column with gunfighter cool and surveyed the scene, his gaze stopping only when it connected with a glare from across the room. Boba Fett was watching him. Boushh shifted slightly, cradling his weapon lovingly. Boba Fett shifted with equally ominous arrogance. Lando passed by Boushh and slipped him something that went unnoticed by everyone except Boba Fett.

Gamorrean guards lead Chewie down a hallway. When a tentacle reached out at the Wookiee, Chewie's ferocious roar echoed against the walls and the tentacle snapped back into its cell in terror. It took all the guards to hurl Chewie roughly into a cell, slamming the door behind him. Chewie let out a pathetic howl and banged on the iron door.

Late that night, there was complete silence in the throne room. The room was deserted, only the awful debris of the alien celebration giving mute witness to the activity here before. Several drunk creatures lay unconscious around the room, snoring loudly.

A shadowy figure moved stealthily among the columns at the perimeter of the room and it was Boushh, the bounty hunter. He picked his way carefully through the snoring, drunken monsters. Han Solo, the frozen space pirate, hung spotlighted on the wall, his coffin-like case suspended by a force field. The bounty hunter deactivated the force field by flipping a control switch to one side of the coffin and sliding the device Lando had given him into a slot. The heavy case slowly lowered to the floor of the alcove. Boushh stepped up to the case, studying Han, and then turned to the control on the side of the coffin. He activated a series of switches and, after one last hesitant look at Han, slid the de-carbonization lever. The case began to emit a sound as the hard shell covering the contours of Han's face began to melt away. The bounty hunter watched as Han's body was freed of its metallic coat and his forearms and hands, previously raised in reflexive protest, dropped slackly to his side. His face muscles relaxed from their mask of horror. He appeared quite dead.

Boushh's ugly helmet leaned close to Han's face listening for the breath of life. Nothing. He waited. Han's eyes popped open with a start and he began coughing. The bounty hunter steadied the staggering man.

"Just relax for a moment" He told the space pilot. "You're free of the carbonite" Han touched his face with his hand and moaned. "Shhh. You have hibernation sickness"

"I can't see" Han muttered.

"Your eyesight will return in time" Boushh replied.

"Where am I?" Han asked.

"Jabba's palace"

"Who are you?" Han asked, feeling the bounty hunter's mask. The bounty hunter reached up and lifted the helmet from his head, revealing the beautiful face of Leia.

"Someone who loves you" She said.

"Leia!" Han said, overjoyed.

"I gotta get you out of here" Leia whispered.

As Leia helped her weakened lover to stand up, the relative quiet was pierced by an obscene Cackle from the other side of the alcove.

"What's that? I know that laugh" Han whispered.

The curtain on the far side of the alcove opened, revealing Jabba the Hutt, surrounded by Bib and other aliens. He laughed again, and his gross cronies joined in a cacophony of alien glee.

"Hey, Jabba. Look, Jabba, I was just on my way to pay you back, but I got a little sidetracked. It's not my fault" Han protested. Jabba laughed and replied in Huttese.

"It's too late for that, Solo. You may have been a good smuggler, but now you're Bantha fodder"

"Look..." Han began.

"Take him away!" Jabba ordered. The guards grabbed Han and started to lead him away.

"Jabba... I'll pay you triple! You're throwing away a fortune here. Don't be a fool!" Han shouted, but he was dragged off. Lando quickly moved forward and attempted to lead Leia away.

"Bring her to me" Jabba said. Lando groaned inwardly and he and a second guard dragged the beautiful farm girl towards him. Threepio peeked from behind a monster and quickly turned away in disgust.

"We have powerful friends. You're gonna regret this..." Leia warned. Jabba just laughed.

The heavy metal door of the dungeon whined and slowly creaked open. A guard threw the blinded star captain into the dark cell and the door slammed shut behind him, leaving only a thin sliver of light from a crack in the door. Han was trying to collect himself when suddenly a growl was heard from the far side of the cell. He jumped back against the cell door and listened.

"Chewie? Chewie, is that you?" He asked. The shadowy figure let out a crazy yell and raced toward Han, lifting him off the ground with a big hug that carries them into the light, revealing Chewie. "Ah! Chew-Chewie!"

The giant Wookiee barked with glee.

"Wait. I can't see, pal. What's goin' on?" Han asked. Chewie barked an excited blue streak.

"Luke? Luke's crazy. He can't even take care of himself, much less rescue anybody" Han replied. Chewie barked a reply.

"A...Jedi Knight?" Han choked out. "I-I'm out of it for a little while, everybody gets delusions of grandeur" He said. Chewie growled insistently. He held Han to his chest and pet his head.

"I'm all right, pal. I'm all right" Han reassured to Wookie.


	45. Plan C

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Forty-Four****: Plan C**

Noisily, the main gate lifted to flood the blackness with blinding light and reveal two silhouetted figures. Luke Skywalker and Princess Anna Organa. Luke was clad in a robe similar to Ben's and wore neither pistol nor laser sword. Anna was dressed in black slacks, boots and black top that showed her stomach. The two of them strode purposefully into the hallway. Two giant guards moved to block thier path. Luke raised his hand and pointed at the puzzled guards, who immediately lowered their spears and fell back. The young Jedi lowered his hand and moved on down the hallway. Anna pressed against the shadows to avoid being seen as Fortuna appeared out of the gloom. He didn't see her, but he spoke to Luke. The Jedi didn't stop and Bib must reverse his direction and hurry alongside the young Jedi in order to carry on the conversation. Several other guards fell in behind them in the darkness. Anna crept along the wall, staying in the shadows.

"I must speak with Jabba" Luke said.

Bib answered in Huttese, shaking his head in denial. Luke stopped and stared at Bib; he raised his hand slightly.

"You will take me to Jabba now!" He commanded. Bib turned in hypnotic response to Luke's command, and Luke followed him into the gloom. "You serve your master well" Bib responded. "And you will be rewarded"

Jabba was asleep on his throne, with Leia lying in front of him. Salacious sat by Jabba's tail, watching it wriggle. Leia was now dressed in the skimpy costume of a dancing girl; a chain ran from a manacle/necklace at her throat to her new master, Jabba the Hutt. Threepio stood behind Jabba as Bib came up to the gangster slug.

"At last! Master Luke's come to rescue me" Threepio said happily. If Luke was angered at the treatment of his sister, he didn't show it.

"Master" Bib said quietly. Jabba awoke with a start and Bib continued, in Huttese. "...Luke Skywalker, Jedi Knight"

"I told you not to admit him" Jabba replied, furiously.

"I must be allowed to speak" Luke replied.

"He must be allowed to speak" Bib repeated. Jabba, furious, clobbered Bib and shoved him away.

"You weak-minded fool! He's using an old Jedi mind trick" Jabba snapped. Luke stared hard at Jabba.

"You will bring Captain Solo and the Wookiee to me" He said.

"Your mind powers will not work on me, boy" Jabba snapped. Luke was not agraid.

"Nevertheless, I'm taking Captain Solo and his friends. You can either profit by this... or be destroyed! It's your choice. But I warn you not to underestimate my powers" Luke replied. Jabba's laugh was mean and loud.

"There will be no bargain, young Jedi. I shall enjoy watching you die" Jabba said. Luke reached out, and a pistol jumped out of a guard's holster and flew into Luke's hand. The bewildered guard grabbed for it as Jabba raised his hand. "Bascka!"

The floor suddenly dropped away, sending Luke and the hapless guard into the pit. The pistol went off, blasting a hole in the ceiling. Jabba laughed and his courtiers joined in. Leia started forward but was restrained by a human guard- Lando, recognizable behind his mask. She looked at him and he shook his head "no." Anna peaked around the corner and locked eyes with Lando. unnoticed he walked over to the archway and followed her into the hall.

"Luke will survive the pit" Lando whispered. "There is a Twi'lek girl who was Jabba slave before Leia. He nearly killed her, but Leia rescued her unknowingly. She locked up in cell 80. rescue her and get back to the Falcon. Luke and I have everything under control" Anna nodded and took off towards the cell block.

Oola sat in her cell, wondering when Jabba was going to kill her. She wanted to return home to her family. She was foolish not to accept the young Jedi's help when he tried to rescue her before she entered Jabba's palace. Suddenly she heard a noise, like a key sliding into a lock. The door swung open and a very pretty girl with dark hair stood in the door way.

"Come, we must hurry while Jabba is preoccupied" The girl said. Oola, having been well learned in several languages understood. The girl grabbed her hand and they hurried out of the cell. When they reached the giant door, Anna noted that it was still open and realized that Luke must have done that so that they could escape. The two girls ran along the desert road, unnoticed by anyone, since they were all watching Luke's battle with the rancor.

Back in the palace, Luke had managed to crush the Rancor's head underneath a door, which angered Jabba.

"Bring me Solo and the Wookiee" He ordered. "They will all suffer for this outrage"

Several guards rush into the holding tunnel and took Luke away to be executed for the murder of the beast.

The crowd of creepy courtiers parted as Han and Chewie were brought into the throne room, and other guards dragged Luke up the steps.

"Han!" Luke cried.

"Luke!" Han said back.

"Are you all right?" Luke asked.

"Fine. Together again, huh?" Han asked, dryly.

"Wouldn't miss it" Luke replied.

"How are we doing?" Han questioned.

"The same as always" Luke said.

"That bad, huh? Where's Leia?" Han asked, as if the thought had just occured to him. Luke looked to Leia.

"I'm here" Leia replied. Threepio was standing behind the grotesque gangster as he stroked Leia like a pet cat. Several of the guards, including Lando, brought Luke from the other side of the room. Boba was standing behind Jabba. Threepio stepped forward and translated for the captives.

"Oh, dear" He said quietly. "His High Exaltedness, the great Jabba the Hutt, has decreed that you are to be terminated immediately"

"Good, I hate long waits" Han said, trying to relieve some of the tension.

"You will therefore be taken to the Dune Sea and cast into the pit of Carkoon, the nesting place of the all-powerful Sarlacc" Threepio continued.

"Doesn't sound so bad" Han whispered to Luke.

"In his belly, you will find a new definition of pain and suffering, as you are slowly digested over a thousand years" Han gaped.

"On second thought, let's pass on that, huh?" He said. Chewie barked his agreement.

"You should have bargained, Jabba. That's the last mistake you'll ever make" Luke warned. Jabba cackled evilly at this. As the guards dragged the prisoners from the throne room, a loud cheer rose from the crowd. Leia and Lando exchanged concerned looks, but Luke Skywalker, Jedi warrior, could not suppress a smile.

Jabba's huge sail barge moved above the desert surface accompanied by two smaller Skiffs. One of the skiffs glided close, revealing Luke, Han, and Chewie - all in bonds - surrounded by guards, one of whom was Lando in disguise.

"I think my eyes are getting better. Instead of a big dark blur, I see a big light blur" Han muttered.

"There's nothing to see. I used to live here, you know" Luke reminded the space pilot.

"You're gonna die here, you know. Convenient" Han retorted.

"Just stick close to Chewie and Lando. I've taken care of everything" Han blinked.

"Lando's here?" He whispered.

"Yeah. He's the one who organized this rescue mission" Luke whispered back. Han raised his hands to reveal his chains.

"Good job" Luke rolled his eyes, but didn't respond.

Jabba the Hutt rode like a sultan in the massive antigravity ship. His entire retinue was with him, drinking, eating, and having a good time. Leia was watching her friends in the skiff when the chain attached to her neck was pulled tight and Jabba tugged the scantily clad girl to him.

"Soon you will learn to appreciate me" He said. Leia looked away, disgusted. Threepio wandered among the Sail Barge aliens, bumping into a smaller droid serving drinks, spilling them all over the place. The stubby droid let out an angry series of beeps and whistles.

"Oh, I'm terribly sor... Artoo! What are you doing here?" Threepio asked. Artoo beeped a quick reply.

"Well, I can see you're serving drinks, but this place is dangerous. They're going to execute Master Luke and, if we're not careful, us too!" Artoo whistled a singsong response.

"Hmm. I wish I had your confidence" Threepio replied.

The convoy moved up over a huge sand pit. The Sail Barge stopped to one side of the depression, as did the escort skiff. But the prisoner's skiff moved out directly over the center and hovers. At the bottom of the deep cone of sand was a repulsive, mucous-lined hole, surrounded by thousands of needle-sharp teeth. This was the Sarlacc. A plank was extended from the edge of the prisoner's skiff. Guards released Luke's bonds and shoved him out onto the plank above the Sarlacc's mouth.

Jabba and Leia were now by the rail, watching. Threepio leaned forward and the slobbering villain mumbled something to him. As Threepio stepped up to a comlink, Jabba raised his arm and the motley array of intergalactic pirates fall silent. Threepio's voice was amplified across loudspeakers.

"Victims of the almighty Sarlacc: His Excellency hopes that you will die honorably. But should any of you wish to beg for mercy, the great Jabba the Hutt will now listen to your pleas" Threepio said. Han stepped forward and began to speak.

"Threepio, you tell that slimy piece of... worm-ridden filth he'll get no such pleasure from us" Han shouted. Chewie growled his agreement.

"Jabba!" Luke called out. "This is your last chance. Free us or die" Lando moved unobtrusively along the skiff as Luke shot a quick look of conspiracy to him.

The assembled monsters rocked with mocking laughter as Artoo zipped unnoticed up the ramp to the upper deck. Jabba's laughter subsided as he spoke into the comlink.

"Move him into position" Jabba made a thumbs-down gesture. Leia was worried about her brother.

Artoo appeared from below and zipped over to the rail facing the pit. Below, in the skiff, Luke was prodded by a guard to the edge of the plank over the gaping Sarlacc. Luke looked up at Artoo, then gave a jaunty salute: the signal the little droid has been waiting for. A flap opened in Artoo's domed head.

"Put him in" Jabba commanded.

Luke was prodded and jumped off the plank to the cheers of the bloodthirsty spectators. But, before anyone could even perceive what was happening, he spun around and grabbed the end of the plank by his fingertips. The plank bent wildly from his weight and catapulted him skyward. In midair he did a complete flip and dropped down on the end of the plank in the same spot he just vacated, but facing the skiff. He casually extended an open palm and - his lightsaber, which Artoo had sent arcing toward him, dropped into his hand.

With samurai speed, Luke ignited it and attacked the guard who prodded him off the plank, sending the hapless monster screaming overboard. The other guards swarmed toward Luke. He waded into them, lightsaber flashing. Lando struggled with another guard at the back of the skiff.

A bewildered guard landed in the soft, sandy slope of the pit, and began sliding. He clawed desperately as a Sarlacc tentacle grabbed him and pulled him screaming into the viscous mouth.

Jabba watched this and exploded in rage. He barked commands, and the guards around him rushed off to do his bidding. The scuzzy creatures watching the action from the window were in an uproar.

Luke knocked another guard off the skiff and into the waiting mouth of the Sarlacc. He started to untie Chewie's bonds.

"Easy, Chewie" He said slowly. At that moment, the deck gunmen on the barge unleashed a series of blasts from a big cannon on the upper deck. Lando was tossed from the deck of the rocking skiff. He managed to grab a rope, and dangled desperately above the Sarlacc pit.

"Whoa! Whoa! Help!" Lando cried.

With two swift strides, the dangerous Boba Fett ignited his rocket pack, leapt into the air, and flew from the barge down to the skiff. Boba landed on the skiff and started to aim his laser gun at Luke, who had freed Han and Chewie from their bonds. But before Boba could fire, the young Jedi spun on him, lightsaber sweeping, and hacked the bounty hunter's gun in half. Immediately, the skiff took another direct hit from the barge's deck gun. Shards of skiff deck flew. Chewie and Han were thrown against the rail.

"Chewie, you okay? Where is he?" Han asked. The Wookiee was wounded and he howled in pain. "I'm okay, pal"

For a moment, Luke was distracted, and in that moment, Boba fired a cable out of his armored sleeve. Instantly, Luke was wrapped in a strong cable, his arms pinned against his side, his sword arm free only from the wrist down. Luke bent his wrist so the lightsaber pointed straight up to reach the wire lasso and cut through. Luke shrugged away the cable and stood free.

Another blast from the Barge's deck gun hit near Boba and he was knocked unconscious to the deck, next to where Lando was hanging.

"Han! Chewie?" Lando called.

"Lando!" Han shouted.

Luke was a little shaken but remained standing. The second skiff, loaded with guards firing their weapons, moved in on Luke fast. Luke leapt toward the incoming second skiff. The young Jedi leapt into the middle of the second skiff and began decimating the guards from their midst.

Chewie, wounded, tried to lift himself as he barked directions to Han, guiding him toward a spear which had been dropped by one of the guards. Han searched the deck as Chewie barks directions; finally he grabbed hold of the spear.

Boba Fett, badly shaken, rose from the deck. He looked over at the other skiff, where Luke was whipping a mass of guards. Boba raised his arm, and aimed his lethal appendage. Chewie barked desperately at Han.

"Boba Fett? Boba Fett? Where?" Han asked. The space pirate turned around blindly, and the long spear in his hand whacked squarely in the middle of Boba's rocket pack. The impact of the swing caused the rocket pack to ignite. Boba blasted off, flying over the second skiff like a missile, smashing against the side of the huge Sail Barge and sliding away into the pit. He screamed as his armored body made its last flight past Lando and directly into the mucous mouth of the Sarlacc. The Sarlacc burped. Chewie growled a weak congratulations to Han.

Leia turned from the spectacle outside, leapt onto Jabba's throne, and threw the chain that enslaved her over his head around his bulbous neck. Then she dived off the other side of the throne, pulling the chain violently in her grasp. Jabba's flaccid neck contracted beneath the tightening chain. His huge eyes bulged from their sockets and his scum-coated tongue flopped out. The Exalted Hutt's huge tail spasmed through its death throes and then slammed down into final stillness. Leia struggled to free herself of her bondage.

Luke continued to destroy the aliens on the guards' skiff, as Han extended his spear downward to Lando, who was still dangling precariously from a rope on the prisoner's skiff.

**"**Lando, grab it!" Han shouted.

"Lower it!" Lando replied.

"I'm trying!" Han protested. A major hit from the barge deck gun knocked the skiff on its side. Han and almost everything else on board slid overboard. The rope broke, and Lando fell to the side of the Sarlacc pit. Luckily, Han's foot caught on the skiff railing and he dangled above Lando and the pit.

The wounded Wookiee held onto the skiff for dear life as another hit from the deck gun rocked the skiff violently.

"Whoa! Whoa! Grab me, Chewie! I'm slipping" Han said. Chewie immediately grabbed hold of Han's feet, holding him upside down, as Han extended the spear toward Lando, who was clutching to the side of the pit. "Grab it! L-Lando. Grab!"

Luke finished off the last guard on the second skiff. He saw the deck gun blasting away at his helpless companions. Luke leapt from the skiff, across a chasm of air, to the sheer metallic side of the Sail Barge. Barely able to get a fingerhold, he began a painful climb up the hull, when suddenly an ax smashed through a window an inch from his head. With Jedi agility, Luke grasped the wrist holding the ax and yanked the helpless guard through the broken window and into the deadly pit.

The injured Chewie was reaching over the rail for the dangling Han, who was in turn blindly reaching down toward the desperate Lando. The Baron had stopped his slippage down the sandy slope of the Sarlacc pit by lying very still. Every time he tried to reach for Han, the loose sand moved him closer to his final reward.

"Grab it! Almost... You almost got it!" Han urged. Another blast hit the front of the tilted skiff, causing Lando to let go of the spear.

"Hold it! Whoa!" Lando shouted. Again Han extended the spear toward Lando.

"Gently now. All... all right. Now easy, easy. Hold me, Chewie" Han said. Lando screamed. One of the Sarlacc's tentacles had wrapped tightly around his ankle, dragging him down the side of the pit. "Chewie! Chewie, give me the gun" Chewie handed him the blaster. "Don't move, Lando"

"No, wait! I thought you were blind!" Lando said, freaking out.

"It's all right. Trust me. Don't move" Han said calmly.

"All right! A little higher! Just a little higher!" Lando said, panicked. Han adjusted his aim as Lando lowered his head, and the fuzzy-eyed pirate fired at the tentacle. Direct hit. The tentacle released Lando, and Chewie started to pull them on board the skiff.

"Chewie, Pull us up! Come on! Okay... up, Chewie, up!" Han said.

The deck gunners had Chewie and the desperate dangling human chain in their gun sights when something up on deck commanded their attention: Luke, standing before them like a pirate king, igniting his lightsaber. The deck gunners had barely reached for their pistols before the young Jedi demolished them. Immediately, Luke turned to see two more gunners racing for him, firing their laser pistols.

Leia was struggling against her chains in desperation as Artoo zipped through the tumult of confused monsters to the rescue; the stubby little droid extends a small laser gun and blasted the chain apart.

"Come on. We gotta get out of here quick" Leia told the droid. Artoo and Leia raced for the exit, passing Threepio, who was kicking and screaming as Salacious Crumb, the reptilian monkey- monster picked out one of the golden droid's eyes.

"Not my eyes! Artoo, help! Quickly, Artoo. Oh! Ohhh! You beast!" Threepio wailed. Artoo zipped over and zapped Salacious, sending him skyward with a scream, crashing into the rafters as Artoo, Leia, and Threepio (with his eye dangling from a wire) hurried off.

Luke was warding off laser blasts with his lightsaber, surrounded by guards and fighting like a demon. Leia emerged onto the deck as Luke turned to face another guard.

"Get the gun! Point it at the deck!" Luke instructed his sister. Leia turned toward the barge cannon, climbed on the platform, and swiveled the gun around. "Point it at the deck!" Luke said again.

A laser blast hit Luke's mechanical hand and he bent over in pain, but managed to swing his lightsaber upward and take out the last of the guards. He looked at the wounded hand, which revealed the mechanism. He flexed the hand; it still worked.

Near the rail of the upper deck, Artoo and Threepio steadied themselves as Threepio got ready to jump. Artoo beeped wildly.

"Artoo, where are we going? I couldn't possibly jump" Threepio complained.

Artoo butted the golden droid over the edge and stepped off himself, tumbling toward the sand.

Luke ran along the empty deck toward Leia and the barge gun, which she had brought around to point down at the deck.

"Come on!" He shouted. Luke had hold on one of the rigging ropes from the mast. He gathered Leia in his other arm and kicked the trigger of the deck gun. The gun exploded into the deck as Luke and Leia swung out toward the skiff.

Han leaned panting against the rail as Chewie helpped Lando onto the deck. Luke and Leia landed on the skiff with flair.

"Let's go! And don't forget the droids" Luke said.

"We're on our way" Lando said, grinning. The Sail Barge was exploding in stages in the distance. Half of the huge craft is on fire.

As they headed back to the falcon, a ferocious sandstorm blocked thier view. They emerged slowly from the veil of sand, pressing on against the wind. First come Artoo and Threepio, followed by Leia guiding Han, then Luke and Lando came into view, each supporting one side of the towering Chewbacca, who hobbled from his wound.

Soon, they could make out some large vague shapes in the blowing sand. It was the Millennium Falcon and, parked beside it, Luke's trusty X-wing and a two-seated Y-wing. They must shout to be heard.

"I don't know. All I can see is a lot of blowing sand!" Han shouted.

"That's all any of us can see" Leia replied.

"Then I guess I'm getting better" Han replied. When they boarded the ship, Padme rushed to Han and gave him a hug.

"I am so glad you're okay" She said. Anna and Oola were seated at a table and Oola stood up, bowing to Luke.

"Thank you Master Luke. I am forever in your debt" Luke smiled slightly. When he had rescued Sienna, he had been surprised that Oola had opted to go with Fortuna, but he knew that she would be mistreated.

"I promised I'd save you and I always keep my promises" He said. (A/N: in case any one is wondering, I researched Oola on Wookiepedia and apparently while Luke was in Mos Eisley planning his rescue of Han, he ran across Oola and Sienna two dancers tricked into being slaves for Jabba)

"I've got to hand it to you, kid, you were pretty good out there" Han said, turning to Luke. His eyesight was much better and he could actually see the young jesi.

"I had a lot of help. Think nothing of it" Luke said shrugging. Han shook his head and clamped a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I'm thinking a lot about it. That carbon freeze was the closest thing to dead there is. And it wasn't just sleepin'. It was a big wide awake nothing" He exlaimed. Luke nodded, as Chewie growled affectionately at the young Jedi warrior, mussing his hair like a proud uncle. And Leia warmly hugged him.

"I'll see you back at the fleet" Luke said, heading for his ship.

"Why don't you leave that crate and come with us?" Han asked.

"I have a promise I have to keep first... to an old friend" Luke replied. Luke and Artoo took off in their spacecraft. Han turned to Lando.

"I heard you speaking to me" He said. "You told me to never lose hope. That I'd be free again" Lando smiled.

"I wasn't sure if you could, but I wanted you to know we were doing out best" He replied. Han hugged his friend.

"Thank you" He said. Lando turned to Oola.

"If you like, we can make a detour to your home planet and drop you off, or you can join the rebellion and come with us to the rendevous"

Oola thought about this.

"I owe you guys my life" She said. "I will help you bring the Empire down" (FYI, I know that Oola is an alien, but she is a human type alien, so having her and Lando together won't be too awkward I hope. Let me know if you think it is a good or bad idea)

"I'll meet you back at the fleet" Luke radioed the falcon.

"Hurry. The Alliance should be assembled by now" Padme replied.

"I will" Luke said.

"Hey, Luke, thanks. Thanks for comin' after me. Now I owe you one" Han said. Luke smiled and cut the transmision.

A message from Artoo appeared on the small monitor screen in front of Luke. He smiled at the monitor and spoke to Artoo, as he pulled a black glove on to cover his wounded mechanical hand.

"That's right, Artoo. We're going to the Dagobah system" He said, as the X-wing soared through space.


	46. Return to Dagobah

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Forty-Five****: Return to Dagobah**

A Super Star Destroyer and several ships of the Imperial Fleet rested in space above the half-completed Death Star and its green neighbor, Endor. Four squads of TIE fighters escorted an Imperial shuttle toward the Death Star.

Lord Sky strode down the hallway, accompanied by a very nervous Death Star commander.

Thousands of Imperial troops in tight formation filled the mammoth docking bay. Sky and the officer walked to the landing platform, where the shuttle was coming to rest.

The shuttle's ramp lowered and the Emperor's Royal Guards came out and created a lethal perimeter. The assembled troops moved to rigid attention with a momentous snap.

Then, in the huge silence which followed, the Emperor appeared. He wore a hooded cloak similar to the one Ben wore, except that it was black. The Emperor's face was shrouded and difficult to see, except for his piercing yellow eyes. Commander Jerjerrod and Darth Sky knelt to him. The Supreme Ruler of the galaxy beckoned to the Dark Lord.

"Rise, my friend" He said. Sky rose and fell in next to the Emperor as he slowly made his way along the rows of troops. Jerjerrod and the other commanders stayed kneeling until the Supreme Ruler and Sky, followed by several Imperial dignitaries, passed by; only then did they join in the procession.

"The Death Star will be completed on schedule" Sky informed the Emperor.

"You have done well, Lord Sky. And now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Skywalker" The Emperor said.

"Yes, my Master" Sky said, darkly.

"Patience, my friend. In time he will seek you out. And when he does, you must bring him before me. He has grown strong. Only together can we turn him to the dark side of the Force" Palpatine stated.

"As you wish" Sky acknowledged.

"Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen" The Emperor laughed to himself as they passed along the vast line of Imperial troops.

Once again, Artoo found himself waiting around in the damp environs of the swamp planet, and he was nor too happy about it. He beeped disconsolately to himself and turned to look at Yoda's cottage. Warm yellow light escaped the oddly shaped windows to fight the gloom.

The tip of a walking stick tapped hesitantly across the earthen floor of the cottage. Yoda's manner was frail, and his voice, though cheerful, seemed weaker.

"Hmm. That face you make. Look I so old to young eyes?" Yoda asked. Luke was sitting in a corner of the cramped space and, indeed, his look had been woeful. Caught, he tried to hide it.

"No... of course not" He said quickly. Yoda chuckled.

"I do, yes, I do! Sick have I become. Old and weak" He pointed a finger at Luke. "When nine hundred years old you reach, look as good you will not. Hmm?" He chuckled again, coughed, and hobbled over toward his bed. "Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it, I have" Yoda sat himself on his bed, with great effort.

"Master Yoda, you can't die" Luke said, staring at the small alien mournfully.

"Strong am I with the Force... but not that strong! Twilight is upon me and soon night must fall. That is the way of things... the way of the Force" Yoda replied.

"But I need your help. I've come back to complete the training" Luke replied. "Just as I promised"

"No more training do you require. Already know you that which you need" Yoda informed him. Luke though about this as Yoda laid back in bed.

"Then I am a Jedi?" He questioned. Yoda shook his head.

"Ohhh. Not yet. One thing remains: Sky. You must confront Sky. Then, only then, a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will" Yoda replied. Luke sighed.

"How?" He asked. Yoda's eyes were full of weariness and compassion. An odd, sad smile creased his face. He turned painfully on his side, away from Luke.

"Mmm... rest I need. Yes... rest" He said. Luke watched him for a moment.

"I don't think I can kill him" He said quietly. "Maybe I am not ready to be a Jedi"

"You are! Yes you are!" Yoda replied. "soldiers, Jedi are not. worried I'd be, if, wish Sky's death, you did" Luke looked down at my hands. "Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware. Anger, fear, aggression. The dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny" He beckoned the young Jedi closer to him.

"Luke...Luke...Do not...Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor, or suffer your Sky's fate, you will. Luke, when gone am I..." Here he coughed volently. "the last of the Jedi will you be. Luke, the Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned, Luke..., Leia" He caught his breath. A shiver ran through the ancient green creature, and he died. Luke stared at his dead master as he disappeared in front of his eyes.

Luke wandered back to where his ship was sitting. Artoo beeped a greeting, but was ignored by his depressed master. Luke knelt down, and began to help Artoo with the ship, then stopped and shook his head dejectedly.

"I can't do it, Artoo. I can't go on alone" He said sadly.

"Yoda will always be with you" Luke looked up to see the shimmering image of Ben Kenobi.

"Obi-Wan" Luke exclaimed. "How can I bring Leia into this?" The ghost of Ben Kenobi approached him through the swamp.

"Anakin wanted his children to be Jedi, even if he couldn't" Ben said. "You're sister knows the dangers. It is time Anna and Leia were trained in the ways of the force"

"Anna?" Luke asked turning away. "How can I put them in danger? How can you ask that of me?" He looked away, upset. He turned back around.

"Tell me about my father" Ben sighed.

"Anakin was a good friend" Ben replied. "When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot. But my master was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. Qui- Gon wanted to train Anakin as a jedi, but was killed before he got that chance. I was young, foolish, and I followed the orders of the council, rather than that of Qui-Gon's. If I had trained Anakin instead of Ray, none of this would have happened" Luke felt compassion for the older man.

" You don't know that" He pointed out. "Perhaps there's still good in Sky" Ben shook his head.

"I also thought he could be turned back to the good side" He explained. "It couldn't be done. He is more machine now than man. Twisted and evil" Luke sighed and looked down.

"I can't do it, Ben" He said slowly.

"You cannot escape your destiny" Ben reminded him. Luke raised the hand that had been cut off.

"I tried to stop him once. I couldn't do it" He reminded his mentor.

"Sky humbled you when first you met him, Luke... but that experience was part of your training. It taught you, among other things, the value of patience. Had you not been so impatient to defeat Sky then, you could have finished your training here with Yoda. You would have been prepared" Ben said. He wasn't accusing, just matter of fact.

"But I had to help my friends" Luke protested. Ben shook his head.

"And did you help them?" He asked. "If I recall correctly, It was they who had to save you. You achieved little by rushing back prematurely, I fear" Luke sighed.

"I know" He said. "I may have put them in more danger"

"To be a Jedi, Luke, you must confront and then go beyond the dark side-the side Sky couldn't get past. Impatience was the easiest door - for you, like Sky. Only, Sky was seduced by what he found on the other side of the door, and you have held firm. You're no longer so reckless now, Luke. You are strong and patient. And now, you must face Darth Sky again" Ben said fervantly. Luke sighed.

"Can I risk putting the girls in danger?" He asked.

"There is something that you must know Luke" Ben said. "Sky doesn't know that you have a sister. No one knew that Padme birthed twins. We kept it quiet, so that one of you would be safe. You are a lot like Anakin, Luke, and Sky picked up on that even before he heard your last name. He spotted you as Anakin's son the moment he saw you when you freed Anna. You must control your mind. Do not let him find out that Leia is your sister. Not until she is well trained"

"But I can't let her get involved now, Ben. Sky will destroy her" Luke protested.

"She hasn't been trained in the ways of the Jedi the way you have, Luke... but the Force is strong with her, as it is with all of your family, including Padme. She must be trained, or the Emperor will turn her to the dark side if he is unsuccessful with you" Ben vanished, leaving Luke to contemplate everything. Leia meant the world to him and to Han to. He made up his mind not to make a decision until he talked to Han.


	47. Plans

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Forty-Six****: Plans**

The vast Rebel Fleet stretched as far as the eye can see. Overhead a dozen small Corellian battleships flew in formation. Fighters and battlecruisers surrounded the largest of the Rebel Star Cruisers. Hundreds of Rebel commanders of all races and forms were assembled in the War Room. In the center of the room was a holographic model depicting the half-completed Imperial Death Star, the nearby Moon of Endor, and the protecting deflector shield.

Padme, the leader of the Alliance, entered the room. Conferring with her were several military leaders, including Generald Madine and Admiral Ackbar. Lando moved through the crowd until he found Han and Chewie, standing next to Leia, Anna, Oola and the two droids. Han peered at Lando's new insignia on his chest, and was amused.

"Well, look at you, a general, huh?" Han asked, grinning at his friend.

"Oh, well, someone must have told them about my little maneuver at the battle of Taanab" Lando said cheekily.

"Well, don't look at me, pal. I just said you were a fair pilot. I didn't know they were lookin' for somebody to lead this crazy attack" Han said, holding up his hands. Land smirked.

"I'm surprised they didn't ask you to do it" He said. Han didn't reveal what his mission was. He merely said,

"Well, who says they didn't. But I ain't crazy. You're the respectable one, remember?" The two friends shared a laugh until Padme signaled for a ttention and the rooms fell silent. She was standing with Mon Mothma, another important leader in the alliance. Mon Mothma began speaking.

"The Emperor has made a critical error and the time for our attack has come" She said. This caused a stir amonge. Mon Mothma turned to a holographic model of the Death Star, the Endor moon and the protecting deflector shield in the center of the room.

"The data brought to us by the Bothan spies pinpoints the exact location of the Emperor's new battle station. We also know that the weapon systems of this Death Star are not yet operational. With the Imperial Fleet spread throughout the galaxy in a vain effort to engage us, it is relatively unprotected" She paused and Padme took over the briefing.

"Most important of all, we've learned that the Emperor himself is personally overseeing the final stages of the construction of this Death Star" She informed the crowd. A volley of spirited chatter erupted from the crowd. "Many Bothans died to bring us this information. Admiral Ackbar, please"

Admiral Ackbar stepped forward and pointed to the Death Star's force field and the Moon of Endor.

"You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest Moon of Endor. Although the weapon systems on this Death Star are not yet operational, the Death Star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield, which is generated from the nearby forest Moon of Endor. The shield must be deactivated if any attack is to be attempted. Once the shield is down, our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor" Ackbar explained. "General Calrissian has volunteered to lead the fighter attack" Han turned to his friend.

"Good luck" He said sincerely. Lando nodded his thanks.

"General Madine" Ackbar motioned. Madine moved center stage.

"We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship, and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator" Madine informed them.

"Sounds dangerous" Oola said nervously.

"I wonder who they found to pull that off" Leia whispered in Han's ear. He didn't look at her.

"General Solo, is your strike team assembled?" Madine asked. Leia, startled, looked up at Han, surprise changing to admiration.

"Uh, my team's ready. I don't have a command crew for the shuttle" Han informed the general. Chewbacca raised his hairy paw and volunteered. Han looked up at him.

"Well, it's gonna be rough, pal. I didn't want to speak for you" Han told the wookie. Chewie waved that off with a huge growl. Han smiled.

"That's one" He said. Anna nudged Leia who turned to Han.

"Uh, General... count us in" Han looked at Anna and Oola who both nodded in agreement.

"I'm with you, too!" They turned in that direction and peered into the crowd as there were more cheers. The commanders parted, and there at the back stood Luke. Han and Leia were surprised and delighted. Leia went to embrace her brother, but she sensed a change in him.

"What is it?" She asked. Luke was hesitant. Now was not the time or place to tell her that he had to kill Sky.

"Ask me again sometime" He told her. Leia knew better than to push her brother, so she let it go.

"Luke" Han said, grasping Luke's forearm. Luke smiled.

"Hi, Han... Chewie" He turned to Anna and Oola. "Ladies" He smiled charmingly and Anna nearly melted. She really liked the farm boy, even though he was a few years older than her.

Artoo beeped a singsong observation to a worried Threepio.

"Exciting is hardly the word I would use" Threepio snapped.

The Millennium Falcon rested beyond the stolen Imperial shuttle, which looks anomalous among all the Rebel ships in the vast docking bay. Chewie barked a final farewell to Lando and lead Artoo and Threepio up the shuttle, crowded now with the Rebel strike team loading weapons and supplies. Lando turned to face Han. Luke and Leia have said their good-byes and started up the ramp.

"Look. I want you to take her. I mean it. Take her. You need all the help you can get. She's the fastest ship in the fleet" Han was saying.

"All right, old buddy. You know, I know what she means to you. I'll take good care of her. She-she won't get a scratch. All right?" Lando promised. Han looked at his ship and then back at Lando.

"Right. I got your promise now. Not a scratch" He raised a finger and Lando laughed.

"Look, would you get going, you pirate" The two men exchanged salutes and took off in different directions.

Luke was working on a back control panel as Han came in and took the pilot's seat. Chewie, in the seat next to him, was trying to figure out all the Imperial controls.

"You got her warmed?" Han asked.

"Yeah, she's comin' up" Luke replied. Chewie growled a complaint.

"No. I don't think the Empire had Wookiees in mind when they designed her, Chewie" Han replied. The girls came in from the hold and took thier seats.

Chewie barked and hit some switches. Han's glance had stuck on something out the window: the Millennium Falcon. Leia nudged him gently.

"Hey, are you awake?" She asked

"Yeah, I just got a funny feeling. Like I'm not gonna see her again" Han said wistfully. Chewie, hearing this, stopped his activity and looked longingly out at the Falcon, too. Leia place a hand on Han's shoulder.

"Come on, General, let's move" She said softly. Han snapped back to life.

"Right. Chewie, let's see what this piece of junk can do. Ready, everybody?" He asked.

"All set" Oola said from her seat. She was excited to be on such a mission with her new friends.

"Here we go again" Anna said, sitting back, wondering where thier journey would lead...triumph or defeat.

"All right, hang on" Han said.

The stolen Imperial shuttle left the main docking bay of the Headquarters Frigate, lowered its wings into flight position, and zoomed off into space.

The converted control room is dimly lit, except for a pool of light at the far end. There the Emperor sat in an elaborate control chair before a large window which looked out across the half-completed Death Star to the giant green moon of Endor.

Darth Sky, standing with other members of the Imperial council, cautiously approached his master. The ruler's back wass to Sky. After several tense moments, the Emperor's chair rotated around to face him.

"What is thy bidding, my Master?" He asked.

"Send the fleet to the far side of Endor. There it will stay until called for" Palpatine said.

"What of the reports of the Rebel fleet massing near Sullust?" Sky asked.

"It is of no concern. Soon the Rebellion will be crushed and young Skywalker will be one of us! Your work here is finished, my friend. Go out to the command ship and await my orders" Palapatine ordered.

"Yes, my Master" Sky said, bowing low. He turned and exited the throne room as the Emperor walked toward the waiting council members.

There wass a great deal of Imperial traffic in the area as construction proceeded on the Death Star. Transports, TIE fighters, and a few Star Destroyers moved about.

Han looks back at his companions as Chewie flipped several switches. Through the viewscreen, the Death Star and the huge Super Star Destroyer could be seen.

"If they don't go for this, we're gonna have to get outta here pretty quick, Chewie" Han said tightly. Chewie growled his agreement.

"We have you on our screen now. Please identify" A radioed voice spoke.

"Shuttle Tydirium requesting deactivation of the deflector shield" Han replied.

"Shuttle Tydirium, transmit the clearance code for shield passage" The voice told him.

"Transmission commencing" Han replied. Leia and Chewbacca listened tensely as the sound of a high speed transmission began. Oola and Leia glanced at each other nervously.

"Now we find out if that code is worth the price we paid" Anna muttered.

"It'll work. It'll work" Han said, trying to reassure the women. Chewie whined nervously. Luke stared at the Huge Super Star Destroyer that loomed ever larger before them.

"Sky's on that ship" He said suddenly. Han paused. He could feel it too. A presence that he hadn't felt since the day Ray had killed all of his friends and he alone managed to escape. He didn't want to worry the woman though.

"Now don't get jittery, Luke. There are a lot of command ships. Keep your distance though, Chewie, but don't look like you're trying to keep your distance" Han said, trying to shug of the nagging feeling that Sky was indeed on the ship ahead of them. Chewie barked a question. "I don't know. Fly casual"

"I'm endangering the mission. I shouldn't have come" Luke said worriedly.

"Don't worry on it too much, kid" Han told the younger man. "Let's keep a little optimism here" He jerked his head, trying to convey to Luke to stay calm for the sake of the women. Luke got the message and remained quiet. Chewie barked his worries as the Super Star Destroyer grew larger out the window.

Lord Sky stood, on the deck of the ship, staring out a window at the Death Star. Now, some vibration felt only by him caused him to turn. After a moment of stillness, he walked down the row of controllers to where Admiral Piett was leaning over the tracking screen of a controller. Piett straightenws at Sky's approach.

"Where is that shuttle going?" Sky asked, pointing to the ship out the window.

"Shuttle Tydirium, what is your cargo and destination?" Piett asked.

"Parts and technical crew for the forest moon" Han replied as smoothly as he could.

The Bridge Commander looked to Sky for a reaction.

"Do they have a code clearance?" Sky asked.

"It's an older code, sir, but it checks out. I was about to clear them" Piett told the Dark Lord. Sky looks upward, as he sensed Luke's presence, and that of another Jedi as well.

"Shall I hold them?" Piett asked.

"No. Leave them to me. I will deal with them myself" Sky ordered. Piett was surprised.

"As you wish, my lord" He replied. "Carry on" He said, nodding at the controller, who switched on his comlink.

"They're not goin' for it, Chewie" Han said worriedly.

"Shuttle Tydirium, deactivation of the shield will commence immediately. Follow your present course" The controller said. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Everyone but Luke, who looked worried. Chewie barked.

"Okay! I told you it was gonna work. No problem" Han whooped. But he was also worried. Now that he had tapped into the force again, Sky could probably sense that he had been released from the carbonite. If Sky was looking to eliminate him, he had another thing coming.

The stolen Imperial shuttle moved off toward the green Sanctuary Moon.


	48. Lost

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Forty-Seven****: Lost**

The stolen Imperial shuttle sat in a clearing of the moon's dark, primeval forest, dwarfed by the ancient towering trees. On an adjacent hill, the helmeted Rebel contingent made its way up a steep trail. Up ahead, Chewie and Leia reached a crest in the hill and dropped suddenly to the ground, signaling the rest of the group to stop. Han and Luke crawled up to take a look.

"Oh, I told you it was dangerous here" Threepio said nervously.

Not far below them, two imperial scouts were wandering through bushes in the valley below. Their two rocket bikes were parked nearby.

"Shall we try and go around?" Oola asked.

"It'll take time" Han said, shaking his head. "This whole party'll be for nothing if they see us" Leia motioned for the squad to stay put, then she, Han, Luke and Chewie started quietly down. Oola and Anna glanced at each other nervously, but stayed with the sqaud.

The four friends made their way to the edge of the clearing not far from the two Imperial scouts.

"Chewie and I will take care of this. You stay here" Han whispered.

"Quietly, there might be more of them out there" Luke reminded his friend.

"Hey... it's me" Han said grinning. Leia and Luke shot each other a glance as Han and Chewie turned and started through the bushes toward the scouts.

Han snuck up behind one of the scouts, stepped on a twig and the scout whirled, knocking Han into a tree. The scout shoutds for his companion.

"Go for help! Go!" He shouted. The second scout jumped on his speeder bike and took off, but Chewie got off a shot on his crossbow laser weapon, causing the scout to crash into a tree. Han and the first scout were in a rousing fistfight. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Great. Come on" Luke started for the scuffle, followed by Leia with her laser pistol drawn. As they ran through the bushes, Leia stopped and pointed to where two more scouts were sitting on their speeder bikes, with an unoccupied bike parked nearby.

"Over there! Two more of them!" She shouted.

"I see them. Wait, Leia!" Luke shouted as Leia raced for the remaining speeder bike. She started it up. Not about to let his sister out of his sight, Luke hopped on the bike and they took off. Han knocked the scout out and went back to the squad.

"Now what?" Anna asked.

"Now we wait" Han said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Quick! Jam their comlink. Center switch!" Luke told his sister. Luke and Leia sped into the dense foliage in hot pursuit, barely avoiding two huge trees.

The two fleeing Imperial scouts had a good lead as Luke and Leia pursued through the giant trees at 200 miles an hour, the fire from their bike's laser cannon hitting harmlessly near the moving targets.

"Move closer!" Luke said. Leia gunned it, closing the gap, as the two scouts recklessly veered through a narrow gap in the trees. One of the bikes scraped a tree, slowing the scout. "Get alongside that one!" Leia pulled her speeder bike up so close to the scout's bike that their steering vanes scraped noisily. Luke leapt from his bike to the back of the scout's, grabbed the Imperial warrior around the neck, and flipped him off the bike, into a thick tree trunk. Luke gained control of the bike and followed Leia, who had pulled ahead. They tore off after the remaining scout.

"Get him!" Luke shoted.

The speeding chase passed two more imperial scouts. These two swung into pursuit, chasing Luke and Leia, firing away with their laser cannon. The two Rebels looked behind them just as Luke's bike took a glancing hit.

"Keep on that one! I'll take these two!" Luke said. With Leia shooting ahead, Luke suddenly slammed his steering vanes into the braking mode. Luke's bike was a blur to the two pursuing scouts as they zipped by him on either side. Luke slammed his bike into forward and started firing away, having switched places with his pursuers in a manner of seconds. Luke's aim was good and one scout's bike was blasted out of control. It exploded against a tree trunk. The scout's cohort took one glance back at the flash and shifted into turbo drive, going even faster. Luke kept on his tail. Far ahead, Leia and the first scout were going at highspeed through the death-dealing trunks. Now Leia aimed her bike skyward and rose out of sight. The scout turned in confusion, unable to see his pursuer. Suddenly, Leia dove down upon him from above, cannon blasting. The scout's bike took a glancing hit.

Leia moved in alongside him. The scout eyed her beside him, reached down, and pulled out a handgun. Before Leia could react, the scout blasted her bike, sending it out of control. Leia dove off as her bike explodes against a tree. The happy scout looked back at the explosion. But when he turned forward again, he was on a collision course with a giant fallen tree. He hit his brakes to no avail and disappeared in a conflagration.

Luke and the last remaining scout continued their weaving chase through the trees. Now Luke moved up close. The scout responded by slamming his bike into Luke's. A fallen tree formed a bridge across their path. The scout zipped under. Luke went over the top and crashed his bike down on the scout's. Both riders looked ahead - a wide trunk loomed directly in Luke's path, but the scout's bike beside him made it almost impossible for him to avoid it. Luke banked with all his might, leaning almost horizontal over the scout's bike, and was able to make it by, just clipping the tree. When he straightened, he and the scout discovered that their two bikes have locked front vanes and were moving as one.

Another big tree loomed in Luke's path. He reacted instinctively and dove off his bike. The two bikes came apart a second before Luke's exploded against a tree. The scout swept out and circled back to find Luke.

Luke rose from the undergrowth as the scout bore down on him and open fired with his laser cannon. Luke ignited his laser sword and began deflecting the bolts. The scout's bike kept coming and it appeared that in a second it would cut Luke in half. At the last instant, Luke stepped aside and chopped off the bike's control vanes with one mighty slash. The scout's bike began to shudder, then, pitching and rolling, it rose up to slam directly into a tree in a giant ball of fire.

Anna, Oola, Han, Chewie, and the droids, along with the rest of the squad, waited anxiously in the clearing. Artoo's radar screen stuck out of his domed head and revolved, scanning the forest. He beeped.

"Oh, General Solo, somebody's coming. Oh!" Threepio said nervously. The squad raised thier weapons. Luke stepped out of the foliage to find the weapons trained on him. He was too tired to care. He plopped himself down on a boulder and looked around.

"Luke!" Han said relieved, but then frowned. "Where's Leia?" Luke's head snapped up, and he looked concerned.

"What? She didn't come back?" She asked worriedly.

"I thought she was with you" Han accused. Luke sighed and ran a hand through his har.

"We got separated" He explained. The two men exchanged rim looks. Luke stood up wearily. "Hey, we better go look for her" Han nodded, and signaled to a Rebel officer.

"Take the squad ahead. We'll meet at the shield generator at 0300" He ordered. He turned to the women. "You should go with"

"No" Oola said firmly. Anna nodded her agreement.

"We're going with you" She said. Han didn't have time to argue, so he just nodded.

"Come on, Artoo. We'll need your scanners" Luke said. Anna, Oola, Luke, Chewie, Han, and the droids moved off in one direction as the squad proceeded in another.

"Don't worry, Master Luke. We know what to do" Threepio said. They moved off into the woods. "And you said it was pretty here. Ugh!" He muttered to Artoo.

A strange little furry face with huge black eyes came up upon Leia's still form. It was an Ewok, named Wicket. He seemed somewhat puzzled, and prodded Leia with a spear. The farm girl groaned; which frightened the stubby ball of fuzz and he prodded her again.

Leia sat up and stared at the three-foot-high Ewok. She tried to figure out where she was and what had happened. Her clothes were torn; she wass bruised and disheveled.

The Ewok jumped up and grabbed a four-foot-long spear, which he held in a defensive position. Leia watched him as he circled warily and began poking her with the sharp point of the spear.

"Cut it out!" Leia snapped. She stood up, and the Ewok quickly backed away. Leia smiled gently. "I'm not gonna hurt you" She said softly. She looked around at the dense forest, and at the charred remains of her speeder bike, then sat down, with a sigh, on a fallen log.

"Well, looks like I'm stuck here. Trouble is, I don't know where here is" She said, slightly depressed.

She put her head in her hands to rub away some of the soreness from her fall. She looked over at the watchful little Ewok and patted the log beside her.

"Well, maybe you can help me. Come on, sit down" She said. Wicket held his spear up warily and growled at her like a puppy. Leia patted the log again. "I promise I won't hurt you. Now come here" There were more growls and squeaks from the little bear creature. "All right. You want something to eat?"

She took a scrap of food out of her pocket and offered it to him. Wicket took a step backward, then cocked his head and moved cautiously toward Leia, chattering in his squeaky Ewok language.

"That's right. Come on. Hmmm?" Sniffing the food curiously, the Ewok came toward Leia and sat on the log beside her. She took off her helmet, and the little creature jumped back, startled again. He ran along the log, pointing his spear at her and chattering a blue streak. Leia held out the helmet to him. "Look, it's a hat. It's not gonna hurt you. Look. You're a jittery little thing, aren't you?" Reassured, Wicket lowered his spear and climbed back on the log, coming to investigate the helmet. Suddenly his ears perked up and he began to sniff the air. He looked around warily, whispering some Ewokese warning to Leia.

"What is it?" Leia asked. Suddenly a laser bolt came out of the foliage and exploded on the log next to Leia. Leia and Wicket both rolled backwards off the log, hiding behind it. Leia held her own laser gun ready, while Wicket disappeared underneath the log. Another shot, and still no sight of anyone in the forest. Then Leia sensed something and turned to find a large imperial scout standing over her with his weapon pointed at her head. He reached out his hand for her weapon.

"Freeze! Come on, get up!" He commanded.

She handed the weapon over, as a second scout emerged from the foliage in front of the log.

"Go get your ride and take her back to base" The first scout told the second one.

"Yes, sir"

The second scout started toward his bike, as Wicket, crouched under the log, extended his spear and hit the first scout on the leg. The scout jumped and let out an exclamation, and looked down at Wicket, puzzled. Leia grabbed a branch and knocked him out. She dove for his laser pistol, and the second scout, now on his bike, took off. Leia fired away and hit the escaping bike, causing it to crash into the first scout's bike, which flew end over end and exploded. The forest was quiet once more. Wicket poked his fuzzy head up from behind the log and regarded Leia with new respect. He mumbled his awe. Leia hurried over, looking around all the time, and motioned the chubby little creature into the dense foliage.

"Come on, let's get outta here" She said. As they moved into the foliage, Wicket took the lead. He shrieked and tugged at Leia to follow him.

Darth Sky walked down the corridor to the Emperor's Tower and private elevator. The Emperor's private guard stepped in Sky's path.

"Halt! The Emperor does not wish to be disturbed at the moment" The guard declared. Sky rose his gloved hand to the two guards and choking them with the Force. "The Emperor will see me, now!"

"The Emperor will see you, now" The guard said, repeating his words.

Two red Imperial Guards stood watch at the elevator as the door opened to reveal Sky. Sky entered the eerie, foreboding throne room. It appeared to be empty. His footsteps echoed as he approached the throne. He waited, absolutely still. The Emperor sat with his back to the Dark Lord.

"I told you to remain on the command ship" He said.

"A small Rebel force has penetrated the shield and landed on Endor" Sky reported. The Emperor was not surprised.

"Yes, I know" He said. Sky paused.

"Luke is with them"

"Are you sure?" Palapatine asked.

"I have felt him, my Master" Sky said.

"Then you must go to the Sanctuary Moon and wait for him" The Emperor said.

"He will come to me?" Sky asked.

"I have foreseen it. He will come to you and then you will bring him before me" The Emperor commanded.

"As you wish" The Dark Lord strode out of the throne room.

Anna, Oola, Han, Luke, Chewie, and the two droids were spread out as they moved through the heavy foliage near ta clearing.

Luke found Leia's helmet, picking it up with an expression of concern.

"Luke! Luke!" Anna cried. Luke ran with the helmet to where Anna and Oola had found the charred wreckage of a speeder bike in the grass.

"Oh, Master Luke" Threepio ventured.

"There's two more wrecked speeders back there. And I found this" Luke said. He tossed the helmet to Han.

"I'm afraid that Artoo's sensors can find no trace of Princess Leia" Threepio told them.

"I hope she's alright" Han said, looking at the helmet.

Chewbacca growled, sniffing the air, then, with a bark, pushed off through the foliage.

"What, Chewie? What? Chewie!" Han shouted.

The others rushed to keep up with the giant Wookiee. As he scooted along, Artoo whistled nervously.


	49. Ewoks

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Forty-Eight****: Ewoks**

The group reached a break in the undergrowth. Chewie walked up to a tall stake planted in the ground. There was a dead animal hanging from it. Han frowned

"Hey, I don't get it" He muttered. "It's just a dead animal, Chewie" Chewie couldn't resist. He reached toward the meat.

"Chewie, wa-wait! Don't!" Anna cried, but it was too late. The Wookiee had already pulled the animal from the stake. SPROOING! The group found itself hanging upside down in an Ewok net, suspended high above the clearing. Artoo let out a wild series of beeps and whistles, and Chewie howled his regret. Their bodies were a jumble in the net. Han removed a Wookiee paw from his mouth.

"Nice work. Great, Chewie! Great! Always thinking with your stomach" Han snapped.

"Will you take it easy? Let's just figure out a way to get out of this thing" Luke said, trying to free an arm. "Oola, can you reach my lightsaber?"

"I think so" Oola said. Artoo was at the bottom most point in the net. He extended his cutting appendage and began slicing at the net. Oola was trying to squeeze an arm past Threepio to get at Luke's lightsaber. The net continued to spin.

"Artoo, I'm not sure that's such a good idea. It's a very long dro-o-op!" The last word was said as the group tumbled out of the net crashing to the ground. As they regained their senses and sat up, they realized they are surrounded by dozens of Ewoks, each brandishing a long spear.

"Wha-? Hey! Point that thing someplace else" Han snapped, pushing the spear wielded by Teebo out of his face and a second Ewok warrior came up to argue with Teebo. The spear returned to Han's face. He grabbed it angrily and started to go for his laser pistol. "Hey!"

"Han, don't" Anna said quietly, touching his arm. "It'll be all right"

The Ewoks swarmed through them and confiscate their weapons. Luke let them take his lightsaber. Chewie growled at the furry critters.

"Chewie, give 'em your crossbow" Luke instructed. Artoo and Threepio were just untangling themselves. Threepio got free of the net and sat up, rattled.

"Oh, my head. Oh, my goodness!" He moaned. When the Ewoks saw Threepio, they let out a gasp and chattered among themselves. Threepio spoke to them in their native tongue. The Ewok nearest him dropped his spear and prostrated himself before the droid. In a moment, all the Ewoks followed suit. Chewie let out a puzzled bark. Han and Luke regard the bowed creatures in wonder. The Ewoks began to chant at Threepio.

"Do you understand anything they're saying?" Luke asked.

"Oh, yes, Master Luke! Remember that I am fluent in over six million forms of communication" Threepio reminded the farm boy. Han rolled his eyes.

"What are you telling them?" He asked.

"Hello, I think... I could be mistaken. They're using a very primitive dialect. But I do believe they think I am some sort of god" Threepio told them. Chewbacca and Artoo think that's very funny. Anna and Oola exhanged grins while Han and Luke exchanged "what next?" looks.

"Well, why don't you use your divine influence and get us out of this?" Han asked impatiently.

"I beg your pardon, General Solo, but that just wouldn't be proper" Threepio said. Han frowned angrily.

"Proper?" He asked sarcastically.

"It's against my programming to impersonate a deity" Threepio replied. Han moved toward Threepio threateningly.

"Why, you..."He began. Several Ewoks' spears were thrust in Han's face at the affront to their god. The Ewoks moved in to protect their god and Han was surrounded by a menacing circle of spears, all aimed at him. He held up his hands placatingly. "My mistake. He's an old friend of mine" This did not seem to go over well with the Ewoks. Everyone except Threepio were tied to stakes and carried back to the Ewok village.

The procession wound its way into the village square. Mother Ewoks gathered their babies up and scurried into their huts at the sight of the newcomers. The group stopped before the largest hut.

Han, Anna, Oola, Luke, Chewie, and Artoo were still bound to their poles. Han was placed on a spit above what looked like a barbecue pit and the others were leaned against a tree nearby. Threepio's litter/throne was gently placed near the pit.

"I have a really bad feeling about this" Oola muttered. Chewie growled his concern. Suddenly all activity stopped as Logray, the tribal Medicine Man, came out of the big hut. He examined the captives carefully, and went to join Threepio, whose throne had been placed on an elevated platform. A larger, gray-haired Ewok, Chief Chirpa, was examining Luke's lightsaber with great curiosity.

Logray spoke to Threepio and the assemblage of fuzzy Ewoks, pointing to the prisoners tied to the stakes. The Ewoks began filling the pit under Han with firewood

"What did he say?" Han asked nervously.

"I'm rather embarrassed, General Solo, but it appears you are to be the main course at a banquet in my honor" Threepio replied. The drums started beating, and all the furry heads turned to the large hut. Leia emerged, wearing an dress made out of vine and leaves. She saw what was happening at the same moment the prisoners see her.

"Leia!" Han and Luke said together.

As she moved toward them, the Ewoks blocked her way with raised spears. Leia looked at the assembled Ewoks and sighed.

"But these are my friends. Threepio, tell them they must be set free" She ordered. Threepio talked to Chirpa and Logray, who listened and shook their heads negatively. The Medicine Man gestured toward the prisoners and barked some orders. Several Ewoks jumped up and piled more wood on the barbecue with vigor. Leia traded frantic looks with Anna and Oola.

"Somehow, I got the feeling that didn't help us very much" Oola muttered.

"Threepio, tell them if they don't do as you wish, you'll become angry and use your magic" Luke commanded.

"But Master Luke, what magic? I couldn't possibly..." Threepio began.

"Just tell them" Luke commanded again.

Threepio spoke to the Ewoks. The Ewoks were disturbed. Logray stepped forward and challenged Threepio. Luke closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

"You see, Master Luke; they didn't believe me. Just..." He started, but then the litter/throne, with Threepio sitting upon it, rose from the ground. At first Threepio didn't notice and kept talking. "... as I said they wouldn't. Wha-wha-what's happening! Oh! Oh, dear!"

The Ewoks fell back in terror from the floating throne. Now Threepio began to spin as though he were on a revolving stool, with Threepio calling out in total panic at his situation.

"Put me down! He-e-elp! Master Luke! Artoo! Somebody, somebody, help! Master Luke, Artoo! Artoo, quickly! Do something, somebody! Oh! Ohhh!" He complained.

Chief Chirpa yelled orders to the cowering Ewoks. They rushed up and released the bound prisoners. Han hugged Leia fiercely. Luke noticed the spinning Threepio, with Artoo beeping up at him, and slowly lowered the golden droid and the throne to the ground. ogray orderedhe little droid cut down. Artoo crashedto the ground. hen the Ewoks set him upright, the little droid is fighting mad. Artoo beeped a blue streak at the nearest Ewok, and began pursuing him, finally getting close enough to zap him with an electric charge. The Ewok jumped two feet in the air and ran away, screaming. A small group of Ewoks surrounded the giant Wookiee, scratching their heads and marveling at his height.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh! Thank goodness" Threepio said, grateful to be on the ground.

"Thanks, Threepio" Luke said.

A glowing fire danced in the center of the spartan, low-ceilinged room, creating a kaleidoscope of shadows on the walls. Along one side, a group of ten Ewok elders flanked Chief Chirpa, who sat on his throne. The Rebels sat along the walls of the hut, with Threepio between the two groups and Wicket and Teebo off to one side.

Threepio was in the midst of a long, animated speech in the Ewok's squeaky native tongue. The Ewoks listened carefully and occasionally murmured comments to each other. Threepio pointed several times at the Rebel group and pantomimed a short history of the Galactic Civil War, mimicking the explosion and rocket sounds, imitating Imperial walkers.

Throughout the long account, certain familiar names were distinguishable in English: Princess Leia, Artoo, Darth Sky, Death Star, Jedi, Obi- Wan Kenobi. Artoo began beeping excitedly at Threepio.

"Yes, Artoo. I was just coming to that" Threepio said. Threepio continued with: Millennium Falcon, Cloud City, Sky, Han Solo, carbonite, Sarlacc, bringing the history up to the present time.

At the end of it, the Chief, Logray, and the elders confered, then nodded in agreement. The Chief stood and made a pronouncement. The drums began to sound, and all the Ewoks stand with a great cheer and screeched.

"What's going on?" Han asked.

"I don't know" Leia whispered back.

Luke had been sharing the joy with smiling visage, but now something passed like a dark cloud through his consciousness. The others did not notice.

"Wonderful! We are now a part of the tribe" Threepio claimed. Several of the little teddy bears ran up and hugged the Rebels.

"Just what I always wanted" Han said sarcastically.

Chewbacca was being enthusiastically embraced by an Ewok, while Wicket clings to Han's leg.

"Well, short help is better than no help at all, Chewie" Han muttered. Leia and Anna laughed, but then Leia noticed her brother slip outside, so she followed him.

"Luke, what's wrong?" She asked, coming up behind him.

"Leia, do you remember what Grandmother told us about father?"

"He was very young when left home to pursue his dreams of becoming a Jedi" Leia said, "but he never got the opportunity. Luke, what's this about?"

Luke didn't answer right away.

"Do you still have the lightsaber Master Obi-Wan gave you?" He asked.

"Yes" Leia said hesitantly. Luke turned to face her. "Luke, tell me. What's troubling you?"

"Sky is here...now, on this moon" Luke told her. Leia was alarmed.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"I felt his presence. He's come for me. He can feel when I'm near. That's why I have to go" He said looking out over the forest. As long as I stay, I'm endangering the group and our mission here. I have to face him" Leia was distraught. She couldn't bear to lose her brother.

"Why?" She asked. Luke moved close and his manner was gentle. And very calm.

"I may be the only one who can bring him back to the light" He said. "He loved our mother. I will use that to my advantage"

"But Luke..." Leia began.

"There's more" He cut her off. "It won't be easy for you to hear it, but you must. If I don't make it back, you're the only hope for the Alliance" He told her.

"Luke, don't talk that way. You have a power I-I don't understand and could never have" She protested.

"You're wrong, Leia. You have that power too. In time you'll learn to use it as I have" He paused. "The Force is strong in our family. Obi-Wan knew this, that's why he gave you a lightsaber. You must learn to use it like I have"

"But how?" Leia asked. "How can I learn if you aren't here to teach me?" Luke sighed.

"Han can teach you" He replied. "Obi-Wan said that Han still has the force and that once a Jedi, always a Jedi. He can help you, if you let him"

"Don't leave me Luke" Leia whispered, tears in her eyes. "If Sky can truly feel your presence, then leave this place" She paused. "Why must you confront him?"

"Because...there is good in him. I've felt it. I can save him. I can turn him back to the good side. I have to try" Luke said. They held each other close. Leia held back her tears as Luke slowly let her go and moved away. He disappeared onto the walkway that lead out of the village. Leia, bathed in moonlight, watched him go as Han comes out of the Chief's hut and came over to her. Leia was crying, her body trembling. He realized only now that she was crying.

"Hey, what's goin' on?" He asked. Leia turned to him.

"He's gone" She whispered. Han was disturbed by this.

"gone where" He asked. More tears slid down her face.

"He's gone to face Sky" Han paled.

"Alone?" He questioned. Leia nodded and Han pulled her into an embrace.

"It will be okay Leia" He whispered. "Luke knows what he is doing" Leia clung to Han, her tears soaking his shirt, not that he minded. He too was worried about Luke, who had become like a younger brother to him.


	50. It's over

**Star Wars: Remix version**

**Chapter Forty-Nine****: It's over**

An Imperial shuttle floated down from the Death Star and landed gracefully on the huge platform. An Imperial walker approaches the platform from the darkness of the forest. The whole outpost - platform, walkers, military - looked particularly offensive in the midst of this verdant beauty.

Darth Sky walked down the ramp of the shuttle onto the platform, into an elevator, and appeared on a ramp on a lower level. He walked toward another ramp exit and was met by two troopers and a commander with Luke, in binders, at their center. The young Jedi gazed at Sky with complete calm.

"This is a Rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area" The commander spoke. He extended his hand, revealing Luke's lightsaber. "He was armed only with this"

Sky looked at Luke, turned away and faced the commander, taking the lightsaber from the commander's hand.

"Good work, Commander. Leave us. Conduct your search and bring his companions to me" Sky ordered.

"Yes, my Lord" The commander replied.

The officer and troops withdrew. Sky and Luke were left standing alone in the oddly tranquil beauty of the place. The sounds of the forest filtered in upon them.

"The Emperor has been expecting you" Sky told the young boy.

"I know" Luke said taking a deep breath.

"Have you accepted the Dark Side?" Sky asked.

"The only thing I've accepted is the truth that you were once Ray Skyler, Jedi Knight and apprentice to Obi-Wan" Luke informed the Dark Lord. Sky turned to face him.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me" He said firmly.

"It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That is why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now" Luke said softly.

Sky looked down from Luke to the lightsaber in his own black- gloved hand. He seemed to ponder Luke's words.

"I see you have constructed a new lightsaber" He said, igniting the lightsaber. He held it to examine its humming, brilliant blade.

"Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful, as the Emperor has foreseen" Sky said.

They stood for a moment, then Sky extinguished the lightsaber.

"Come with me" Luke said softly.

"Obi-Wan once thought as you do" Sky said darkly. "You don't know the power of the dark side. I must obey my master"

"I will not turn...and you'll be forced to kill me" Luke said quietly.

"If that is your destiny" Sky said, shrugging.

"Search your feelings. You can't do this. I am Padme's son. You love her. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate" Luke pleaded.

"It is too late for me. The Emperor will show you the true nature of the Force. He is your master now" Sky informed Luke.

Sky signals to some distant stormtroopers. He and Luke stand staring

at one another for a long moment.

"Then you are truly dead" Luke said, sighing. "I will not be turned"

"We shall see" Sky replied.

Back on Endor Han, Padme, Anna, Oola, Leia, Chewbacca, the droids, Wicket, and another Ewok scout, Paploo, hid on a ridge overlooking the massive Imperial shield generator. At the base of the generator was an Imperial landing platform. Leia studied the installation.

"The main entrance to the control bunker's on the far side of that landing platform. This isn't gonna be easy" She muttered.

"Hey, don't worry" Han reassured the women. "Chewie and me got into a lot of places more heavily guarded than this" Padme and Han exchanged glances, for Padme knew exactly what instances Han was referring to, but she said nothing. Wicket and Paploo were chattering away in Ewok language. They spoke to Threepio.

"What's he saying?" Padme asked.

"He says there's a secret entrance on the other side of the ridge" Threepio told them.

The vast fleet hung in space near a blue planet. A giant Rebel Star Cruiser was up at the front, but now the Millennium Falcon roared up to a spot ahead of it, tiny in comparison.

Lando was in the pilot seat. His alien copilot, Nien Nunb, had trouble getting used to the the Falcon's cockpit. Lando spoke into his comlink.

"Admiral, we're in position. All fighters accounted for" Lando said. Ackbar replied over the comlink, voice static.

"Proceed with the countdown. All groups assume attack coordinates" Ackbar announced. Lando turned to his weird copilot.

"Don't worry, my friends are down there. They'll have that shield down on time..." He said. "or this'll be the shortest offensive of all time" He muttered the last bit to himself. The copilot flipped some switches and grunted an alien comment.

"All craft, prepare to jump to hyperspace on my mark" Ackbar told them over the comlink.

"All right. Stand by" Lando replied. He pulled a lever, and the stars outside began to streak as everyone went into Hyperspace.

the small group reunited with the Rebel strike squad. The entire group was spread through the thick undergrowth. Below them was the bunker that lead into the generator. Four Imperial scouts, their speeder bikes parked nearby, kept watch over the bunker entrance. Chewie growled an observation, and Paploo chattered away to Han in Ewok language.

"Back door, huh? Good idea" Han muttered. Wicket and Paploo continued their Ewok conversation "It's only a few guards. This shouldn't be too much trouble"

"Well, it only takes one to sound the alarm" Oola pointed out. Han grinned. "Then we'll do it real quiet-like" He said cockily. Leia and her mother exchanged grins.

Threepio explained what was going on to Wicket and Paploo. The Ewoks chattered a moment between themselves. Then Paploo jumped up and scampered into the underbrush.

"Oh! Oh, my. Uh, Princess Anna!" Threepio said startled.

"Quiet" Anna whispered.

"I'm afraid our furry companion has gone and done something rather rash" Threepio whispered. They turned to look and Leia groaned.

"Oh, no" She muttered.

Paploo had slipped out of the undergrowth near where the Imperial scouts were lounging. He silently swung his furry ball of a body onto one of the scout's speeder bikes and began flipping switches at random. Suddenly, the bike's engine fired up with a tremendous roar.

Paploo grinned and continued flipping switches. The scouts leapt up in surprise.

"There goes our surprise attack" Han sighed.

The Imperial scouts raced toward Paploo just as his speeder zoomed into motion. Paploo hung on by his paws and shoots away into the forest.

"Look! Over there! Stop him!" One of the scouts shouted. Three of the Imperial scouts jumped on their rocket bikes and speed away in pursuit. The fourth watched them go from his post at the door.

"Not bad for a little furball. There's only one left. You stay here" Han ordered the droids. "We'll take care of this"

Han snuck up behind the remaining Imperial scout, tapped him on the shoulder and let the scout chase him behind the bunker into the arms of the waiting Rebel strike team. Han returned to the front, and tapped out a pattern on the bunker door's control panel. Everyone stood out of sight, police-style, as the door opened. Han and Leia peeked inside. No sign of life. the rebels entered the bunker silently, leaving a lookout behind.

Sky and Luke entered a room a board the Death Star. They walked across the dark space to stand before the throne, beneath the gaze of the Emperor. Sky bowed to his Master.

"Welcome, young Skywalker. I have been expecting you" The Emperor said. Luke peered at the hooded figure defiantly. The Emperor then looked down at Luke's binders. "You no longer need those" The Emperor motioned ever so slightly with his finger and Luke's binders fell away, clattering to the floor. Luke looked down at his own hands, free now to reach out and grab the Emperor's neck. He did nothing. "Guards, leave us"

The red-cloaked guards turned and disappeared behind the elevator.

"I'm looking forward to completing your training. In time you will call me Master" The Emperor said. Luke resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He stared at the Emperor calmly.

"You're gravely mistaken. You won't convert me as you did Sky" Luke responded quietly.

The Emperor got down from his throne and walked up very close to Luke.

"Oh, no, my young Jedi. You will find that it is you who are mistaken...about a great many things" The Emperor replied.

"His lightsaber" Sky said, handing the saber to his master. The Emperor took it.

"Ah, yes, a Jedi's weapon. By now you must know that Sky can never be turned from the dark side. So will it be with you" He said, obviously hoping to anger Luke, but Luke remained calm.

"You're wrong. Soon I'll be dead...and you with me" He said. The Emperor laughed.

"Perhaps you refer to the imminent attack of your Rebel fleet" Luke looked up sharply, surprised that Palpatine knew about the attack. "Yes...I assure you we are quite safe from your friends here"

"Your overconfidence is your weakness" Luke said, calmly. The Emperor was getting irritated that nothing he was saying seemed to spark anger in the young Jedi.

"Your faith in your friends is yours" The Emperor retorted.

"It is pointless to resist" Sky said. The Emperor turned to face Luke.

"Everything that has transpired has done so according to my design" He indicated out the window to the small moon of Endor. "Your friends up there on the Sanctuary Moon..." Luke was startled and The Emperor noticed this. "...are walking into a trap. As is your Rebel fleet! It was I who allowed the Alliance to know the location of the shield generator. It is quite safe from your pitiful little band. An entire legion of my best troops awaits them"

Luke's look darted from the Emperor to Sky and, finally, to the sword in the Emperor's hand.

"Oh...I'm afraid the deflector shield will be quite operational when your friends arrive" The Emperor laughed.

The Rebel strike team stormed through a door and entered the main control room, taking all of the personnel prisoner.

"All right! Up! Move! Come on! Quickly! Quickly, Chewie" Han was saying. The Rebel troops herded the generator controllers away from their panels.

Leia glanced at one of the screens on the control panel.

"Han! Hurry! The fleet will be here any moment" She said.

"Charges! Come on, come on!" Han said.

Outside, Threepio watched nervously in the bushes as several more controllers and stormtroopers ran into the bunker, leaving guards at the door.

"Oh, my! They'll be captured!" Threepio said, worried. Wicket chattered in Ewok language, and then took off full steam into the forest. "Wa-wait! Wait, come back! Artoo, stay with me"

Inside the bunker, Han looked up from setting charges as an Imperial commander entered.

"Freeze! You Rebel scum" The commander said. Han and Leia spun, to find dozens of Imperial weapons trained on them and their cohorts. A poised force of Imperial troops surrounded them.

Even more pouredinto the room, roughly disarming the Rebel contingent. They were helpless.

The Death Star and its Sanctuary Moon hung distant in space as the Rebel fleet came out of hyperspace with an awesome roar. The Millennium Falcon and several Rebel fighters were at the front as the space armada bears down on its target.

Lando flipped switches, checked his screen, and spoke into the radio.

"All wings report in" He ordered. Once all reported, Wedge spoke over the comlink.

"Lock S-foils in attack positions"

From the bridge of the Rebel Headquarters Frigate, Admiral Ackbar watched the fighters massing outside his viewscreen.

"May the Force be with us" He said over the comlink.

Lando looked worriedly at his alien copilot, Nien Nunb, who pointed to the control panel and talked to Lando.

"We've got to be able to get some kind of a reading on that shield, up or down. Well, how could they be jamming us" Lando looked nervously out the window. "if they don't know if we're coming" He finished. He hit a switch on his comlink.

"Break off the attack! The shield is still up" Lando commanded.

"I get no reading. Are you sure?" Red Leader asked.

"Pull up! All craft pull up!" Lando ordered.

The Falcon turned hard to the left.

The Falcon and the fighters of Red Squad veered off desperately to avoid the unseen wall.

Alarms were screaming and lights flashing as the huge ship changed course abruptly. Other ships in the fleet shot by outside as the armada tried to halt its forward momentum.

"Take evasive action! Green Group, stick close to holding sector MV-7" Ackbar said.

"Admiral, we have enemy ships in sector 47" A controller announced.

"It's a trap!" Ackbar said over the comlink.

"Fighters coming in" Lando replied.

"There's too many of them!" One of the pilots cried over the comlink.

"Accelerate to attack speed! Draw their fire away from the cruisers" Lando replied.

"Copy, Gold Leader" Wedge said. The battle continued around the giant cruisers.

Through the round window behind the Emperor's throne could be seen the distant flashes of the space battle in progress.

"Come, boy. See for yourself" The Emperor said. Luke moved to look through a small section of the window. "From here you will witness the final destruction of the Alliance, and the end of your insignificant Rebellion"

Luke glanced at his lightsaber sitting on the armrest of the throne. The Emperor watched him and smiled, touching the lightsaber.

"You want this, don't you? The hate is swelling in you now. Take your Jedi weapon. Use it. I am unarmed. Strike me down with it. Give in to your anger. With each passing moment, you make yourself more my servant" The Emperor said gleefully.

"No!" Luke shouted. The Emperor smiled.

"It is unavoidable. It is your destiny. You, are now mine!" He replied.

The strike team was led out of the bunker by their captors. The surrounding area, deserted before, was now crowded with two-legged Imperial walkers and hundreds of Imperial troops. The situation looked hopeless.

"All right, move it! I said move it! Go on!" the commander ordered. From the undergrowth beyond the clearing came a wild series of beeps and whistles.

"Hello! I say, over there! Were you looking for me?" Threepio said suddenly, peeking out from behind a tree.

The storm-troopers came around the tree and found the two droids waiting quietly to be taken. As the Imperial troops moved to do that, however, a band of Ewoks dropped down from above and overpowers them.

In the confusion of the battle, Han and Leia broke away and dove for the cover of the bunker door as explosions erupted around them. Han went to the bunker door control panel.

"The code's changed. We need Artoo!" Leia shouted. Anna dodged laser blasts and ran to the bunker. She handed her small comlink to Leia.

The Falcon and other Rebel fighters were engaged in a ferocious combat with Imperial TIE fighters, the battle raging around the cruisers of the Rebel armada.

"Watch yourself, Wedge! Three from above!" Lando warned the other pilot.

"Red Three, Red Two, pull in!" Wedge commanded. "Cut to the left! I'll take the leader! They're heading for the medical frigate"

Lando steered the Falcon through a complete flip, as his crew fired at the TIEs from the belly guns. Nien Nunb chattered an observation.

"Only the fighters are attacking. I wonder what those Star Destroyers are waiting for" Lando said, worriedly.

The giant Imperial Star Destroyer waited silently some distance from the battle. The Emperor's huge Super Star Destroyer rested in the middle of the fleet.

Admiral Piett and two fleet commanders watched the battle at the huge window of the Super Star Destroyer bridge.

"We're in attack position now, sir" One of the commanders said.

"Hold here" Piett ordered.

"We're not going to attack?" The commander questioned.

"I have my orders from the Emperor himself. He has something special planned for them. We only need to keep them from escaping" Piett responded.

The Emperor, Sky, and a horrified Luke watched the aerial battle fireworks out the window and on the view screens. Another Rebel ship exploded against the protective shield.

"As you can see, my young apprentice, your friends have failed. Now witness the firepower of this fully armed and operational battle station" Luke's eyes widened in shock as the Emperor spoke into a comlink. "Fire at will, Commander"

The Millenium Falcon was suddenly buffeted by the tremendous explosion of the Rebel cruiser. Lando and his copilot were stunned by the sight of the Death Star firepower.

"That blast came from the Death Star! That thing's operational!" Lando exclaimed. "Home One, this is Gold Leader"

Ackbar stood amid the confusion on the wide bridge and spoke into the comlink.

"We saw it. All craft prepare to retreat" Ackbar replied.

"You won't get another chance at this, Admiral" Lando warned.

"We have no choice, General Calrissian. Our cruisers can't repel firepower of that magnitude" Ackbar said solemnly.

"Han will have that shield down. We've got to give him more time" Lando urged.

Artoo and Threepio made it to the door, as Han, Anna and Leia provided cover fire.

"Come on! Come on!" Han shouted.

"Oh, Artoo, hurry!" Threepio said worriedly.

The little droid moved to the terminal and plugged in his computer arm. A large explosion hit near Artoo, knocking him head over heels, finally landing on his feet. The stubby astrodroid's head was spinning and smoldering. Suddenly there was a loud sprooing and the trio turned around to see Artoo with all his compartment doors open, and all of his appendages sticking out; water and smoke spurted out of the nozzles in his body. Han rushed to the terminal, as Threepio rushed to his wounded companion.

"My goodness! Artoo, why did you have to be so brave?" Threepio asked.

"Well, I suppose I could hotwire this thing" Han said.

"I'll cover you" Leia said. Anna stood up.

"I'll help Padme and Oola" She grabbed her blaster and headed out into the thick jungle, away from the bunker, shooting every trooper in sight.

Lando steered the Falcon wildly through an obstacle course of floating giants. He's been yelling into the comlink.

"Yes! I said closer! Move as close as you can and engage those Star Destroyers at point-blank range!"

"At that close range, we won't last long against those Star Destroyers" Ackbar warned.

"We'll last longer then we will against that Death Star...and we might just take a few of them with us" Lando replied.

The Rebel cruisers moved very close to the Imperial Star Destroyers and began to blast away at point-blank range. Tiny fighters raced across the giant surfaces, against a backdrop of laser fire.

The Emperor turns to Luke.

"Your fleet has lost. And your friends on the Endor moon will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die...as will your friends" The Emperor spoke. Luke's eyes were full of rage. Sky watched him.

"Good. I can feel your anger. I am defenseless. Take your weapon! Strike me down with all your hatred, and your journey towards the dark side will be complete" Luke stared at the Emperor.

"No!" He said. "I will never join you" He reached out his hand and the lightsaber flew into it, but he did not ignite it.

Han worked furiously at the control panel; wires sparked as he attempted to hot wire the door. He motioned to Leia, who was blasting away at some stormtroopers.

"I think I got it. I got it!" Han exclaimed. The three wires sparked as the connection was made. With a loud whoosh, a second blast door crashed down in front of the first.

Han frowned and turned back to the wires again. Leia exchanged shots with stormtroopers in the bushes, then suddenly cried out in pain, her shoulder hit by a laser blast.

"Oh, Miss Leia, are you all right?" Threepio asked.

"Let's see" Han said.

"It's not bad" Leia reassured them.

"Freeze!" They froze and turned to see a storm trooper. Leia and Han both raised thier hands in the air, but laser fire suddenly whizzed through and hit the trooper from three different sides. Padme, Oola and Anna rushed to the couple.

"Are you alright?" Padme asked.

"Leia's been hit" Han replied. "I can't get the bunker open"

"Let me try" Padme said, taking position at the wires.

As Han turned back toward Leia, he looked up to see a giant walker approach and stand before him, its deadly weapons aimed right at him.

"Stay back" He told the women. The hatch on top of the walker opened and Chewie stuck his head out and barked triumphantly. Han sighed in relief. Trust Chewie to do something crazy like that. He smiled.

"Ladies, I have an idea" He said triumphantly.

"Use your aggressive feelings, boy! I know they're there. Let the hate flow through you" Luke struggled to remain calm and not ignite his saber. He would not give in to the Emperor.

"Yoda has taught you well" Sky said suddenly. Luke turned to face the Dark Lord.

"I will not fight" He said. The Emperor nodded and Sky ignited his own saber, swinging it at Luke, who retaliated. The young Jedi leapt in an amazing reverse flip up to the safety of the catwalk overhead. Sky stood below him.

"I can see the conflict in you Sky" Luke called.

"There is no conflict" Sky snapped.

"You couldn't bring yourself to kill me before, and I don't believe you'll destroy me now" Luke said confidently.

"You underestimate the power of the dark side. If you will not fight, then you will meet your destiny" Sky replied.

Sky threw the laser sword and it cut through the supports holding the catwalk, then returned to Sky's hand. Luke tumbled to the ground in a shower of sparks and rolled out of sight under the Emperor's platform. Sky moved to find him. The Emperor laughed.

The two armadas, like their sea-bound ancestors, blasted away at each other in individual point-blank confrontations. A Star Destroyer exploded. The Rebel victor limped away, its back half alive with a series of minor explosions. The Rebel cruiser managed to move in next to a second Star Destroyer before it exploded completely, taking the Imperial Star Destroyer with it. The Falcon and several fighters attacked one of the larger Imperial ships.

"Come on, Han, old buddy. Don't let me down" Lando whispered.

Controllers watched the main viewscreen on which a vague figure of an Imperial walker pilot could be seen. There was a great deal of static and interference.

"It's over, Commander. The Rebels have been routed. They're fleeing into the woods. We need reinforcements to continue the pursuit" A pilot's voice, Han spoke over the comlink. The controllers cheered.

"Send three squads to help. Open the back door" The Head commander said.

As the door to the bunker opened and the Imperial troops rushed out, they were surprised to find themselves surrounded by Rebels, their weapons pointed at them. Ewoks holding bows and arrows appeared on the roof of the bunker. The Imperial troops threw down their guns as Han and Chewie rush inside the bunker with explosive charges.

Han, Chewie, and several troops rushed into the control room and planted explosive charges on the control panels and rushed out.

Sky stalked the low-ceilinged area on the level below the throne, searching for Luke in the semi-darkness, his lightsaber held ready.

"You cannot hide forever, Luke" Sky said.

"I will not fight you" came Luke's voice.

"Give yourself to the dark side. It is the only way you can save your friends" Luke sucked in a breath, but said nothing. "Yes, your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for..." Sky stopped and sensed something. Luke shut his eyes tightly, in anguish.

"Sister! So...you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her, too. Padme was wise to hide her from me. But if you will not turn to the dark side, then perhaps she will"

"Never-r-r!" Luke shouted. Luke ignited his lightsaber and screamed in anger, rushing at Sky with a frenzy. Sparks flew as Luke and Sky fought in the cramped area. Luke's hatred forced Sky to retreat out of the low area and across a bridge overlooking a vast elevator shaft.

Each stroke of Luke's sword drove Sky further toward defeat.

The Dark Lord was knocked to his knees, and as he raised his sword to block another onslaught, Luke slashed Sky's right hand off at the wrist, causing metal and electronic parts to fly from the mechanical stump. Sky's sword clattered uselessly away, over the edge of the platform and into the bottomless shaft below. Luke moved over Sky and heldthe blade of his sword to the Dark Lord's throat.

The Emperor watches with uncontrollable, pleased agitation.

"Good! Your hate has made you powerful. Now, fulfill your destiny and take Sky's place at my side!" The Emperor said gleefully.

Luke stopped and realized how much he was becoming like Sky. He made the decision for which he had spent a lifetime in preparation. Luke stepped back and hurled his lightsaber away.

"Never! I'll never turn to the dark side. You've failed, Your Highness. I am a Jedi" The Emperor's glee turned to rage.

"So be it...Jedi" He sneered.

Han and several of the fighters ran out of the bunker and raced across the clearing.

A shock wave knocked them flat as the bunker exploded, followed by a spectacular display as the huge shield-generator radar dish exploded along with the bunker.

Ackbar, sitting in his control chair, spoke into the radio.

"The shield is down! Commence attack on theDeath Star's main reactor" He told the fighters.

"We're on our way. Red Group, Gold Group, all fighters follow me" Lando ordered.

The Falcon, followed by several smaller Rebel fighters, headed toward the unfinished superstructure of the Death Star.

Luke stood still, as the Emperor reached the bottom of thestairs. The Emperor's laughter turned to anger. He raised his arms toward Luke.

"If you will not be turned, you will be destroyed" Blinding bolts of energy, evil lightning, shot from the Emperor's hands at Luke. Even in his surprise, the young Jedi tried to use the Force to deflect them. At first he was half successful, but after a moment the bolts of energy were coming with such speed and power the young Jedi shrank before them, his knees buckling. The wounded Sky struggled to his feet, and moved to stand at his master's side.

"Young fool...only now, at the end, do you understand" The Emperor declared.

Luke was almost unconscious beneath the continuing assault of the Emperor's lightning. He clutched a canister to keep from falling into the bottomless shaft as the bolts tore through him.

"Your feeble skills are no match for the power of the dark side. You have paid the price for your lack of vision" Sky watched what was happening and remembered Padme's words.

_You are a good person. Don't do this_

_At what cost. _

_You killed Ani, didn't you_

He could almost hear her speaking to him, and he knew what she'd say now.

_Please Ray, protect my son_

_"_Now, young Skywalker...you will die" The Emperor said coldy. Although it would not have seemed possible, the outpouring of bolts from the Emperor's fingers actually increases in intensity, the sound screaming through the room. Luke's body writhed in pain.

Sky suddenly grabbed the Emperor from behind, fighting for control of the robed figure despite the Dark Lord's weakened body and gravely weakened arm.

The Emperor struggled in his embrace, his bolt-shooting hands now lifted high, away from Luke. Now the white lightning arced back to strike at Sky. He stumbled with his load as the sparks rained off his helmet and flowed down over his black cape. He held his evil master high over his head and walked to the edge of the abyss at the central core of the throne room. With one final burst of his once awesome strength, Darth Sky hurled the Emperor's body into the bottomless shaft.

The Emperor's body spun helplessly into the void, arcing as it fell into the abyss. Finally, when the body was far down the shaft, it exploded, and Sky staggered, and collapsed toward the bottomless hole. Luke crawled to Sky's side and pulled him away from the edge of the abyss to safety. Both the young Jedi and the giant warrior were too weak to move.

Three X-wings lead the chase through the ever-narrowing shaft, followed by the Falcon and four other fighters, plus TIE fighters who continually fired at the Rebels. Lights reflected off the pilot's faces as they raced through the dark shaft.

"Now lock onto the strongest power source. It should be the power generator" Lando said through the comlink.

"Form up. And stay alert. We could run out of space real fast" Wedge noted. The fighters and the Falcon raced through the tunnel, still pursued by the TIE fighters. One of the X-wings was hit from behind and exploded.

"Split up and head back to the surface. See if you can get a few of those TIE fighters to follow you" Lando said.

"Copy, Gold Leader"

The Rebel ships peeled off pursued by three of the TIE's, while Lando and Wedge continued through the main tunnel. It narrowed, and the Falcon scraped the side dangerously. Two other TIE fighters continued to blast away at them.

"That was too close" Lando muttered. Nien Nunb agreed. The battle between the Rebel and Imperial fleet raged on. Several cruisers fired at the giant Super Star Destroyer.

"We've got to give those fighters more time. Concentrate all fire on that Super Star Destroyer" Ackbar informed his fighters. X-wings pilots headed across the surface of the huge battleship.

Admiral Piett and a commander stood at the window, looking out to the battle. They look concerned.

"Sir, we've lost our bridge deflector shield" A controller said.

"Intensify the forward batteries. I don't want anything to get through" Piett ordered. The commander was looking out of the window where a damaged Rebel fighter was out of control and heading directly toward the bridge. "Intensify forward firepower!"

"It's too late!" The commander cried. The Rebel pilot screamed as his ship hit the Star Destroyer, causing a huge explosion. The giant battle ship lost control, crashed into the Death Star, and exploded.

For the first time, the Death Star was rocked by explosions as the Rebel fleet, no longer backed against a wall, zoomed over, unloading a heavy barrage. Imperial troops ran in all directions, confused and desperate to escape.

Luke sat with Sky who turned to face him.

"I'm sorry" He whispered. "Tell Padme, I'm sorry" He breathed his last and Luke sighed. He was glad that Ray was finally at peace, he only wished he could have saved his life as well. Luke dragged himself through the death star to his imperial shuttle.

A huge explosion rocked the docking bay. Luke stumbled toward a shuttle.

The Millennium Falcon lead a swerving bomb ran through the immense superstructure of the half-built Death Star. The Rebel Star Cruisers outside continually bombard the huge station. And each direct hit was answered by resonating, chain-reaction explosions within the station itself.

Lando's crew fired away at the pursuing TIE fighters as the dashing Baron of Bespin and his alien copilot homed in on the main reactor shaft. A lone X-wing was just in front of the Falcon.

"There it is!" Wedge pointed out.

"All right, Wedge. Go for the power regulator on the north tower" Lando replied.

"Copy, Gold Leader. I'm already on my way out" The X-wing headed for the top of the huge reactor and fired several proton torpedoes at the power regulator, causing a series of small explosions.

The Falcon headed for the main reactor, and when it was dangerously close, Lando fired the missiles, which shot out of the Falcon with a powerful roar, and hit directly at the center of the main reactor.

He maneuvered the Falcon out of the winding superstructure just ahead of the continuing chain of explosions.

Ackbar and other Mon Calamari leaned on the railing of the bridge, watching the large screen showing the Death Star in the main briefing room.

"Move the fleet away from the Death Star" Ackbar ordered.

An Imperial shuttle, with Luke alone in the cockpit, rocketed out of the main docking bay as that entire section of the Death Star was blown away.

Finally, just as it looked like the Falcon would not make it, Lando expertly piloted the craft out of the exploding superstructure and whizzed toward the Sanctuary Moon, only a moment before the Death Star supernovas into oblivion.

Lando and Nien Nunb laughed and cheered in relief.

Han and Leia, Padme and Anna, Chewie, the droids, the Rebel troops, and the Ewoks all looked to the sky as the Death Star reveals itself in a final flash of self-destruction. They all cheered.

"They did it!" Oola said smiling.

Han looked from the sky to Leia, a look of concern on his face. Leia continued to look at the sky as though listening for a silent voice.

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew" He said, taking her hand. Leia turned to look at him.

"He wasn't. I can feel it" Leia said. Han smiled at her, but his smile turned to a frown as he looked up at the Sky. It was Leia's turn to comfort Han.

"The Falcon is the fastest ship I know" She said. "Lando made it, I am sure if it" Han turned to Leia.

"I love you" He said.

"I know" She replied and they kissed.

that night, In the sky above, fireworks exploded and Rebel fighters zoomed above the forest.

A huge bonfire was the centerpiece of a wild celebration. Rebels and Ewoks rejoiced in the warm glow of firelight, drums beating, singing, dancing, and laughing in the communal language of victory and liberation.

Lando ran in and was enthusiastically hugged by Han and Chewie. Then, finally, Luke arrived and the friends rushed to greet and embrace him.

They stood close, this hardy group, taking comfort in each other's touch, together to the end.


End file.
